Atwood Academy
by xunderestimatedx
Summary: “Morning class, my name is Miss Carlin I’ll be taking Mr. Hawthorne’s place for the year." Ashleys looks over at Chelsea smirking after eying Miss Carlin in her skirt, "This should be fun..."
1. Chapter 1

Ashley trudges into her English class, clad in her school uniform just like everyone else except without the red and blue striped tie, already dreading it. Dreading Mr. Hawthorne's boring lesson about whatever and getting in trouble for not paying attention. It's the first day of her senior year and she's already gotten into trouble three times in previous classes. It's not that she hates school, she is good at it without having to try; it's her dislike for the teachers, not being able to sit still for very long, and not being able to express her opinion freely that drives her crazy. Oh and her, Madison Duarte, the girl that attempts to make her life a living hell. She scowls at Madison, who glares back, as she takes a seat in the middle of the classroom in front of her good friend, Chelsea.

"So what are the odds that the pervert got a new wardrobe this year?"

Chelsea laughs, "Slim. Too busy making inappropriate comments to underage girls to notice that his wardrobe is creepy, much like him, and out of style."

Ashley snickers at this and then immediately squirms in her seat, "Gross, I hope he doesn't make some lame attempt to yell at me to get me to stay after class again. I've already gotten in trouble three times today. They just don't appreciate my positive feedback, you know?"

Chelsea's eyebrows raise, "Positive? Ashley, telling Ms. Reynolds she shouldn't have cut her hair because she reminds you of Jack Black with shaggy hair when she asked about it is not positive."

Ashley's mouth drops open in shock, "It was too! Now she knows for next time! I was helping her out in the long run really. I mean think about it…"

She trails off as she notices Chelsea's attention is no longer focused on her, but rather the door. Ashley turns to look also, and sees a young, gorgeous blonde walk in. She is wearing a blue pencil skirt, a white collared button up tucked into the skirt, and a pair of red heels with a red beaded necklace to match. Ashley just watches her with a smirk on her face, but it disappears as soon as the girl begins to right her name on the board. Once she is done, she turns towards the class and smiles, walking in front of her desk and against it. Ashley stares at her legs for a bit before letting her eyes roam up the rest of her body. She turns and smirks at Chelsea, who only rolls her eyes.

"Morning class, my name is Miss Carlin; I'll be taking Mr. Hawthorne's place for the year."

"You're a teacher? You don't look old enough to be one; you look as old as us…kind of."

"Well luckily for you guys, I am just old enough to do so. And who are you?"

"Ashley, Ashley Davies. How old are you? And where are you from that you have that accent?"

"Nice to meet you Miss Davies," she holds eye contact for a second with her smile never faltering and then looks to the rest of the class continuing on ignoring the girls questions. "So seeing how I'm stuck with all of you for a year and you are lucky enough to have me grace you with my presence, we should get to know each other. Everyone move their desks to form a circle." She smiles and waits for everyone to do so, but no one moves. They're all looking around at each other hesitantly, a bit thrown off by her. "Come on don't be shy, I don't like rows very much… they seem too impersonal, I want everyone to be able to see everyone."

Chelsea is the first to get up and start moving her desk. Everyone else then quickly follows until the desks form a large circle. Miss Carlin takes a seat in between two students and is directly across from Chelsea, who is sitting next to Ashley.

"Good that is much better; this is how the desks will stay for the year unless we're working in groups. There will be no assigned seating because honestly, it's a waste of my time to make a chart up." She smiles at everyone's shocked expressions before continuing on. "Now I know all the other teachers have their own way of doing things, but in here we will do them my way. So, let's get to know each other. I'll start. My name is Spencer Carlin, but ya'll have to call me Miss Carlin because of some rule that annoys me. I am 22 years old and just graduated from Dartmouth with a double major in English and French, with dual teaching certificates. Boring, I know. I grew up in the south, Texas to be exact, hence the accent Miss Davies." Ashley only smiles at this, happy her questions are finally being answered because she doesn't respond well to people ignoring her. "What else? My parents live in Texas still, but I needed to get away, which is why I'm here in Connecticut with all you lovely people. I have one brother, Glen, who is currently playing basketball for the Suns in Phoenix. Let's see… I love to run, I love to read, I'm addicted to coffee, and I love children and all animals. And also, I have a problem with rambling and a very short attention span, so try to keep up!" She looks around the room once again, her smile still in place.

Chelsea leans over to Ashley, "I think I'm going to like her, she seems interesting."

Ashley nods, "Yeah, but does she always have to smile? She can not be that happy all the time." She looks over at Miss Carlin completely enthralled by her. She's gorgeous without question, but there's more to her. She's interesting and draws attention without trying. Her accent is amazing and different. She's also dresses well, which seems to be a problem for the other teachers, Ashley decides as she takes all of her in. Feeling Chelsea nudge her, Ashley snaps out of her thoughts and looks around realizing everyone is staring at her.

Miss Carlin laughs, "Sorry to interrupt you over there Miss Davies, but I was just saying that since I know you're name already why don't you tell us something else."

"Oh, um, ok… I'm Ashley, I've been at Atwood Academy since freshman year, but I live in L.A. whenever I'm allowed to go home. I play the guitar, I like to have a good time, and…"

"And she's also the school's local slut." Madison starts cracking up at her comment, along with her two friends, Sherry and Carmen.

Ashley glares at her, ready to pounce on her, before grinning evilly, "You would know personally right Madi?"

Everyone becomes silent and Miss Carlin clears her throat, "Right well that's good to know. See, isn't this great? We're learning tons about each other. Now miss," she looks at Madison, "is it Madi? Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

Scowling still, Madison slumps down in her seat, pissed off that Ashley told everyone. Everyone will now know in a matter of 10 minutes. "I'm Madison Duarte, I'm captain of the varsity cheerleading squad, I'm from Malibu, and I love to dance. Is that good enough?"

"Yes, that was great. Who's next?" A raven haired boy raises his hand, "Ok, go ahead."

He smiles, "I'm Aiden. I'm the captain of our school's basketball team; I'm the point guard. I live in L.A. also," he gives a little nod in Ashley's direction and continues on, "and I'm basically the best looking guy at this school so it's ok if you're crushing on me already Miss C." He winks at Miss Carlin and high fives the guy sitting next to him before cracking up.

Ashley rolls her eyes at this, "See? This is why I don't date guys anymore," she whispers to Chelsea, "they're all pompous asses."

Chelsea laughs at this, but quickly stops as soon as Miss Carlin asks her to go next. "I'm Chelsea Lewis, I paint and draw, I live in New Hampshire, and I also love to read."

"What types of books do you enjoy most?"

"Well, I like everything really… but mysteries are probably my favorite."

Miss Carlin nods, and turns to another student. They spend the rest of the period letting everyone else take their turn and chatting until the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. "Ok well, I guess that's all… oh! Tomorrow I'd like ya'll to bring your favorite book to class for our discussion. Ok great, see you all tomorrow!" Ashley is the first to stand and make her way towards the door, "Miss Davies, I'd like a word please and Miss Duarte, you too."

They both let out a small groan and sit back down in their chairs. Chelsea gives Ashley an apologetic look before leaving. Once everyone leaves the classroom, Miss Carlin just looks at both of them for a second, still in the desk she was in during the class. "So am I to expect it to be like this all year or what?"

Madison starts to say something, but Ashley interrupts, "It doesn't have to be if she would just back off… or you know, disappear."

Madison glares at her, but says nothing.

"Right, well let's not let it happen again or you'll learn soon enough that my bad side isn't too pleasant. Madison you may go." She gets up and quickly leaves the classroom mumbling something involving Ashley's name to herself.

Ashley doesn't pay attention though because Miss Carlin is staring at her now and she can't seem to look away. "Miss Davies, where is your tie?" She stands now and walks over to her, stopping in front of Ashley.

"Oh, I took it off during 2nd period. The thing drives me insane and it's unnecessary. And besides, I already have Madi hear to drive me insane, I don't need something else to also."

She nods, "I understand that, but unfortunately it's a rule that you have to wear it. So tomorrow, please wear it. I don't like punishing people over such idiotic things." She's smiling again with her head slightly tilted to the side, "I've heard a lot about you from the other teachers, and I'm not going to lie it wasn't too nice. So, how about you prove them wrong this year and keep me from forming the same opinion ok?"

Ashley stares into her eyes, deciding that there really are no words to describe that shade of blue, "Ok…"

"Great!" She looks away and walks over to her desk, "You can go now, and don't forget your book for class tomorrow!"

Ashley stands, and leaves the classroom with a smirk on her face. She heads back to her room, and finds Chelsea in there lying on her bed, "So how hot is Miss C?"

Ashley just nods before flopping down next to her, "Yeah, I'd do her. What do you think my chances are?"

She shakes her head laughing a little, "Ashley, just because you got with your counselor and Mrs. Cole last year doesn't mean every other gorgeous, 'straight' teacher will sleep with you."

Ashley grins evilly, "Want to make a bet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea grins just as evilly, only Ashley is capable of bringing this side out in her, "Getting a little overconfident now that you won 2 out of the 3 previous bets, huh? Ok, what do you want?"

Ashley looks Chelsea up and down, "Well…" Chelsea's eyes bulge out at this until she starts laughing, "Relax Chels, I was just messing. Unfortunately for you, I do not want you. Let's see… whoever wins at the end gets to decide what they want, that way I'll have time to think of an equally embarrassing thing for you as you did to me last time. What are the terms?"

"Since we just met her, I'll give you until the end of the semester. She's going to be a tough one I'm thinking."

Ashley shrugs, "Deal." She stands and walks over to her dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She goes into the bathroom to change out of her uniform. Walking back out she grabs a pair of sweats and a shirt for Chelsea who changes also. Once she's out of the bathroom Ashley heads for the door, "Come on, and let's go mingle; I need to get Madi back for that lovely comment."

"Ash you did already, remember? You let it 'slip' that she slept with you."

She looks surprised at this, "Chels, that's not getting back at her; that's only defending myself. Come on, I want ice cream too now that I think about it."

Chelsea lets out a sigh, and follows, "Ok, let's go mingle, get back at the devil, and feed you."

They leave the dorm and head down to the dining hall where a lot of their class mates are. Ashley walks over to the food, grabbing a vanilla drumstick cone and scans the room. She spots a few of her friends, "Chelsea, come on," grabbing her arm, as she catches her making googly eyes with some unfamiliar dark skinned boy, and drags her over to a table. "Hey all."

A few look at her and smile while some of the others say hello to Chelsea. A raven haired boy looks up and smiles, "Hey Ash, I was just telling them about Miss C."

"Chelsea please tell Aiden to stop attempting to converse with me, and that the only reason I put up with him is because of my sister."

Chelsea smiles, choosing to ignore her comment and sits down next to him, "Ashley and I were just discussing how hot she is. She seems nice though, and different."

They all nod in agreement as Ashley sits down next a short brunette with wavy hair who has the same features as her, "Hey sis, when did you get back?"

"Unfortunately this morning, my flight was cancelled so daddy had the company jet bring me. I hate when I have to rush around, it gets me all flustered. My room isn't even unpacked yet and half of my things are still in New York. What about you?"

"Saturday morning. I came straight here from London instead of going home, I didn't want to risk running into mom so I just had Toby ship my stuff here."

The girl lets out a small chuckle, "You mean you didn't want to get lectured about college and how you don't live up to her standards?"

"Let me guess, you got the lecture again?"

She nods, "Yeah, she caught me just before I was leaving. You know how it goes, 'Kyla dear," she imitates their mother perfectly which earns a snicker from Ashley, "let's be a little more focused on schoolwork this year instead of those silly little plays you put on. Janie's daughter did an internship this summer in one of the top law firms and it was quite embarrassing when I told her you were at some art school for the summer." She rolls her eyes and lets out a small sigh, "If only she could be more like daddy…"

Ashley nods at this as she starts to eat her ice cream. Soon the whole table falls into easy conversation about their summers, Ashley's fashion internship in London, Chelsea's art show and trip to Italy, Kyla's performing arts school, Aiden's basketball camps, and a few others trips. During the conversation Ashley notices a particular blonde walk in, only now she is no longer in the clothes she was previously wearing, but rather a pair of jeans and blue fitted long sleeved shirt. She walks over to the kitchen area and gets in line.

She winks at Chelsea who also notices and begins to stand, "I'll be right back I need something to drink."

Ashley gets in line, cutting a few sophomores so she is directly behind Miss Carlin, "Hey Miss C, how are you?"

She turns around and smiles when she spots Ashley, "Hey I'm ok, how are you Ashley?"

"I'm good, just thirsty."

She nods at this, still smiling, "so have you decided on what book you're bringing to class tomorrow?"

Ashley shakes her head, "No come on Miss C, I just got out of your class like a half hour ago. Besides if it's my favorite book, I should already know what it is right?"

She nods, "Yes, but for some it proves to be difficult when it comes down to it," she then steps forward, the line moving now. Grabbing water and an apple she turns back toward Ashley, "Well I'm off to the library; I'll see you in class tomorrow. I'm looking forward to see what you bring; a person's favorite book can tell you a lot about them. Oh and don't forget our little chat about the uniform…" With that, she smiles at me once again and leaves the line, walking out of the dining hall.

Ashley lets out a small sigh as she grabs water, deciding it would be too creepy if she followed her to the library. Although, she did take the time to mention where she was going didn't she? She shakes her head disagreeing with her thoughts and heads back to the table, only to find Chelsea smirking at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day drags by. Ashley has received homework in every class thus far, and she still has two left; History and English. On her way to History, she loses her tie and unbuttons a few of the buttons on the white collared shirt. She tried, really she did, but it was just too suffocating. She walks into class and takes her assigned seat rolling her eyes at the fact that Mr. Dwight put her next to Sherry and Carmen; the two girls she refuses to ever get with. And that's saying something because she really doesn't turn down many, hence why she slept with Madison. She likes the challenge of getting the girl and then having something to hold against her if she ever needs it, like yesterday in English.

In walks Mr. Dwight just as the bell rings, "Alright class, we're starting this year off with the Great Depression. So everyone take their books out and read pages 345-360 and then answer the following questions. This will be due by the end of the class and tomorrow we will go over them."

Ashley lets out a small groan and opens her book. She opts to not read though, and goes straight to the questions finishing them in twenty minutes. Honestly, who doesn't know this stuff already? She decides she's in much need of a nap and puts her head down in her book.

Once the bell rings Ashley gets up and turns in her assignment. Leaving the classroom she spots Chelsea at her locker and walks over to her, "Hey, did you bring my book?"

Chelsea nods and hands it to her, "Here." She shuts her locker and they head off to English together.

Walking into the classroom, they find that everyone is in there already and the only seats open are next to Madison, "Oh hell no! You!" She points to some blonde across the room, "you and your friend come sit here. I might catch something if I have to sit next to her!" The blonde rolls her eyes, but gets up anyways followed after by her friend. "Thanks, that was close call; she could have bitten me and given me rabies or something." She lets out a sigh and begins walking to her seat.

"Well Miss Davies, I see our little chat yesterday was very affective, where's your tie?" Ashley turns around to find Miss Carling leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed and her right leg over the other. But she didn't respond to her question, instead she let her eyes roam up and down her body again with a smirk, not even trying to hide what she's doing. She's in a pair of gray pinstriped trousers, a pink sweater with a white collared button up underneath, and pink heels. Her hair is curly today, and she looks amazing. So amazing that Ashley wanted to jump on her right there in front of everyone. "No answer? Alright, I guess we can just discuss it after class. Now, everyone take a seat please, and let's pull out those books I asked you to bring." She smiles at everyone as she walks to an empty desk and sits joining the circle. "So… who wants to share first?"

A few raise their hand; surprisingly Madison is one of them. "Yes, Madison."

"My favorite is called The Handbag, an Illustrated History."

"Are there even words in that book Madison?"

"Of course not Chels, that'd mean she'd have to be able to read if there were." The two girls snicker at this and Madison scowls at them.

"Ladies, that's enough. Madison, can you tell us why that's your favorite?"

"Easy, I love designer bags and this book covers all of them from Prada, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, to Chanel. It's brilliant really. My goal, is to own all of them one day."

Miss Carlin nods, "I see. Ok, who is next?"

Chelsea raises her hand and speaks without being called on, "Mine is The Kite Runner. It's an awesome book that's well written and it's just great. I don't know how to explain it, but it's definitely something everyone should read."

"Thanks Chelsea, that's one of my favorites also." They went through the rest of the class sharing and discussing everyone's favorite book until the only one left to share was Ashley. "Ok Ashley, you have yet to volunteer, what is yours?" She's smiling at her with her head tilted slightly to the side.

Ashley can't look away, whiskey eyes locked on blue ones, "Oh umm… it took me a while to decide, but when it came down to it the one that I really could reread over and over is called The Thirteenth Tale by Diane Setterfield. It's amazing and the author just keeps you guessing the whole time and there's so many stories weaved into one that I couldn't put it down when I first got it." Ashley blushes slightly, and looks down at her desk; not believing she just admitted all of that to everyone.

Miss Carlin looks at her for a second longer with a small smile tugging at her lips before looking around at everyone else, "Ok well, I know you're probably wondering why I asked you to bring these books. And it wasn't just to discuss why they are your favorite, although it did help me learn a little bit about each of you. I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and right down the top 3 books you'd be most interested in reading out of all the books brought in today. The top 5 or 6 voted for will be what we turn our lessons into. So don't just pick randomly, because this is what we're going to be reading and discussing during class."

Everyone looks at everyone, slightly surprised that she's going against the schools curriculum, but does as she asks. "Wait Miss C," Aiden calls out, "you never told us yours."

She looks a little surprised that anyone bothered to ask, "Oh… well actually it's the same as Ashley's," she gives a small smile in Ashley's direction, "The Thirteenth Tale." The bell rings right after this is said, "Ok, if you all can pick your 3 really quick and put it on my desk I'd appreciate it, and other than that have a nice day. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone gets up to leave once they fill out their choices, except for Ashley, who remains in her seat. Miss Carlin walks over to her desk and sits on top of it, "You know, they do give you a chair for a reason."

Miss Carlin looks at the chair than at Ashley, "Yes, but that chair is so uncomfortable." She picks up the papers with everyone's choices on them and start rifling through them, "so I see you have refused to do what I asked, why is that? Do you enjoy getting in to trouble?"

"No, I tried to wear the tie Miss C, I really did. It was just so suffocating by the end of the day that I couldn't. I hate these uniforms, they're pointless and ugly."

"I agree with you that they're ugly, but still they're required to be properly worn. I'm just giving you a warning today, but after this I guess I'll have to send you down to Ms. Keaton's office. Which sucks because that will totally ruin my awesome teacher vibe I've got going on with the students, you know?"

Ashley just looks at her with her eyebrows raised. Miss Carlin hops off the desk and with one paper in her hand. She walks over and sits down next to Ashley and looks at her, "So how come you didn't choose your favorite book as the top 3?"

Ashley shrugs, "Because I'd rather everyone didn't ruin it for me. Overanalyzing it and picking it apart would just make it less enjoyable for me."

She nods and then stands again grabbing a stack of papers on her desk, "Come on, you're coming with me to the library." Miss Carlin strides out the door leaving a confused Ashley still sitting her seat.

Standing she takes off after her, finally catching up with her down the hallway, "Why are we going there?"

"Because technically I should I have sent you to the office already for not wearing your uniform and fighting with Madison, but instead you're just going to help me sort out all of my papers. It will take a while."

"How exactly will it take a while when there's only like twenty of us in your class? Plan on keeping me after for some private lessons?" She grins at Miss Carlin, who only laughs while shaking her head.

"I do teach other classes besides yours you know, I have four other classes papers to sort through. Well… you do now that I think about it." She ignores the last comment and turns into the library, stopping once she gets to a table. "Ok, so you can start with my 3rd period class and I'll take your class, make tallies so I know."

Ashley nods and sits in a chair across from her, "Easy enough, but you know… there are more fun things we could be doing right now…" She smirks across the table and wiggles her eyebrows.

Miss Carlin looks up with her eyebrows raised and shakes her head, "Are you like this with all of your teachers?"

"Nope, most of the teachers here are boring and unattractive. You seem to be the exception this year."

"This year?"

"Yeah, last year there was actually a teacher worth looking at, but uh… she had to leave."

"I see, well sorry, but this is about as much fun as you and I are going to have together outside of the classroom."

"Oh, so as long as we're inside the classroom it's ok?"

She rolls her eyes, "Ashley, just go through the papers."

Ashley smiles wickedly, noticing immediately that she never said no.


	3. Chapter 3

"ASHLEY!" Madison screams as she barges into Ashley's room, "I'm going to kill you for this!"

Ashley can't help but laugh as she sees Madison covered head to toe in flour. "Aww, Madi what happened?"

"You know what happened! I'm so going to get you back for this!" She starts to leave the room and turns around again, arms waving maniacally in the air with flour flying off as she does so, "for all of it!"

Ashley smirks, "Right, well run along now. You're getting flour everywhere and wasting much of my time with your pathetic threats. Oh and Madi, do be careful entering your room from now on, I hear it's getting to be a bitch…" She starts cracking up again as Madison glares at her and storms out of her room.

As soon as Madi leaves, Chelsea pokes her head in the room, "Ash, what did you do to her now?"

She looks up innocently at Chelsea, "Why do you assume it was me?"

"You mean it wasn't?"

"Well yes it was, but it doesn't mean you should assume it was me…"

Chelsea snickers at this, "Uh oh, you've got trouble, looks like Madison told on you. Good luck!" With that she disappears from the door.

Soon after she disappears, Miss Carlin appears at the door, "Ashley, my office, now!"

Ashley scrambles to get up and follows after her, "You have an office?"

"Yes, every teacher has an office."

She looks Miss Carlin up and down, immediately focusing on her legs that are once again looking amazing in the black and white skirt. Her eyes roam up to her torso, liking the fitted black, short sleeved sweater that accentuates her figure nicely.

Feeling Ashley's eyes on her, Miss Carlin glances over at her, "Is there something wrong?"

She eyes her again smirking, "nope, not one thing."

Miss Carlin blushes slightly at this before stopping at a door and opening it, "Come on."

Ashley walks in, taking in the small office. She spots a few picture frames on the bookshelf and immediately walks over to them. One is of Miss Carlin with an attractive older man and woman who she shares the same features with in front of some building; she's guessing it's her parents. The next is of her and a curly blonde haired guy that also looks like her at the beach making goofy faces; it must be her brother. The last picture is of Miss Carlin and a brunette with wavy hair; they're in front of some Ferris wheel and Miss Carlin has her arms around her and their faces are squished together. She has books stacked everywhere around the room, making it more cluttered than necessary. "You know, they do give you a room to keep these in…"

Miss Carlin sits down at her desk and smiles, "Oh yes, I know. I already have so many in there though that I needed somewhere to put these. Besides, some of these are for my classes."

"Right, well why did you call me in here? Are you going to punish me for being very, very bad today?" Ashley smirks at Miss Carlin who only rolls her eyes.

"What is it with you and Madison that you two feel it is necessary to torture each other?"

"I don't torture her! And besides, she started it!"

"How so?"

Ashley rolls her eyes, "She… that's not important. She deserves every humiliating thing happens to her and I just feel it's necessary to help with that." Finally sitting down in the chair across from Miss Carlin, she lets out a sigh. "I'm not going to apologize for any of it, so don't even think about trying to get me to. Well, unless you want to give me something in return." She wriggles her eyebrows suggestively again, causing Miss Carlin to let out a sigh.

"Ashley, are you ever going to stop hitting on me? It's getting old hearing those terrible come ons every day and it's only been two weeks here."

"No. Not until I get what I want that is."

Miss Carlin crosses her arms, "right, and what is that?"

"Well…" Ashley stands and leans over Miss Carlin's desk, "I have a few things in mind, one or two that involves my bed and yours or…" she glances down at the desk, "or this desk if you prefer…"

Just staring at Ashley for a few seconds, Miss Carlin then stands as well; leaning over the desk inching closer to Ashley's face. Ashley unconsciously licks her lips, her breath hitching at how close Miss Carlin is right now and feels her stomach do flip flops. This freaks Ashley out, who has never felt that from anyone. She shifts uncomfortably and backs up a little to create more than an inch of space; this causes Miss Carlin to smirk, "Miss Davies, you couldn't handle me."

With that she walks to her door and opens it, "You may go now, you have detention Monday morning for the incident with Miss Duarte, have a good rest of the day."

Ashley, who is still leaning across the desk, closes her shocked mouth and composes herself. She puts a smirk on her face and turns around crossing her arms, "I guess we'll just have to see." She smiles at Miss Carlin and walks out the door.

It's not until she gets to Kyla's door that realizes Miss Carlin just gave her detention and morning detention at that. She barges into Kyla's room without knocking fuming now, "Who does she think she is giving me morning detention?!?" Ashley hears a small gasp and looks over to the bed to find Aiden and Kyla in a compromising position, "Oh… my… god… my eyes!" She just stands there for a second, completely grossed out, but for some reason not able to look away until the whole situation fully hits her. Once it does she spins around and starts yelling as she makes her way out of the room, "I'm going to be sick! That shouldn't be allowed between you two! Freaking disgusting! Lock your door next time!" She slams the door shut and stands outside of it shuddering for a second before heading towards Chelsea's bedroom.

Despite what just happened, she still doesn't knock and barges into Chelsea's room. "Ok so I think I've officially been scarred for life thanks to my sister and her fool of a boyfriend."

Chelsea looks up from the magazine she was reading on her bed, "What's up?"

"I saw skin Chels. More flesh than I ever needed to see from the two of them. And oh my god, ewe, there was straddling involved…"

"Ok, I got the point! No need to continue." Ashley sits down in Chelsea's desk chair, spinning in circles. "So how'd the punishment go?"

The forgotten detention is soon remembered once Chelsea asks which ignites Ashley's rage again. "The woman gave me morning detention Chelsea, she can't even prove that I did it! She just took Madi's word for it. Now I'm going to have to get Madi back for blabbing…"

"Need I remind you, that you're the one who covered her in flour first? She hasn't done anything to you since Wednesday, you've done like 3 things to her since then."

"Where are you going with this Chels? That's not the point. I have to get up an hour earlier now on a Monday morning because she squealed. This will teach her a lesson!"

"Right…"

Ashley stands now, pacing in front of Chelsea's bed, who only watches slightly amused with the girl. "And who does Miss C think she is? No teacher gives me morning detention, after school detention, sure, but not morning! She's driving me nuts Chels!"

This makes Chelsea smirk even more, "So I take it I'm currently winning our little bet?"

"That's the other thing Chels! She told me I couldn't handle her!" Ashley scoffs at this, "as if, I don't think she realizes who I am. It will be her who can not handle me!" Ashley worked up now, storms out of Chelsea's room and heads back to Miss Carlin's office.

She's about to barge in when she hears voices coming from the other side, "Miss Carlin, it will do you well to just follow the given curriculum. It is made for a reason."

"Yes, but Mrs. Keaton I just find it very boring. I want these students to get interested in learning. They aren't going to want to learn if they have to read the same old drably stuff every year."

"It is not your job to decide what will keep these children interested. They're all bored, spoiled brats anyways."

"They should be able to pick what they want to read in my classroom. The majority of these students are more mature than some of the teachers you have here Mrs. Keaton, you and I both know that. After all, Mr. Hawthorne seemed to think so, did he not?"

"You are not to speak of that or him!"

"I helped cover that up for your school's perfect reputation, if you have decided to change your mind on letting me teach how I want, then perhaps I shall change my mind on keeping shut about Mr. Hawthorne's wandering hands."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me! This school needs to change and I plan on making that happen. The board supports me on this, it'd be best to not test me Mrs. Keaton."

"Do not test you?! I run this school not the board! If I want to get rid of you I can! So trust me on this one Spencer, I am not the one to be tested! Now just follow the curriculum!"

Ashley hears Mrs. Keaton making her way to the door and steps off to the side to not be seen. Once she exits the office muttering to herself, Ashley steps into the office to find a frustrated Miss Carlin slamming books on her desk.

"Umm… hey."

Miss Carlin looks up a little surprised, "Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming to yell at you, but it seems like Mrs. Keaton already covered that."

Miss Carlin smiles weakly, "Yes umm, we haven't exactly been getting along since I arrived. Something about my teaching methods, I don't know the lady never stops talking." She straightens a stack of papers on her desk and glances over at Ashley forming an actual smile, "so what is it you wanted to yell at me about?"

Ashley plops down into the chair in front of the desk and puts her feet up as well. This lasts a second before Miss Carlin swats them down, "I don't do morning detention Miss C; it clearly says so in my contract."

She looks at Ashley clearly amused, "contract?"

"Yes, contract. The one I had my father create before I agreed to come here. All of the teachers and administration had to agree to it and sign it."

"Right… and where is this uh, contract?"

"It is with my father, of course."

"Well Ashley, the contract I signed with this school had nothing in it about this contract you had your daddy make up because you need to get your way all the time. So it looks like I don't have to follow these rules. Sorry kid, now was that all?"

"Excuse me, I am not a kid! I am 18 years old!"

"You have yet to prove otherwise, so yes, yes you are."

"Let's go back to my room and I will prove to you I am not a kid!"

"How? By throwing a tantrum when you realize it's never going to happen between us? Like I said before Ashley, I'm too much for a child to handle."

Ashley stands, infuriated now, "Oh you just wait, it will happen! And you will be the one having the problem handling me!" She opens the door and walks out, slamming it behind her. "Ugh! The nerve of that woman!" A group of freshmen passing by stare at her, "What?!" She yells and they mumble something while putting their heads down, quickly walking away.

"Point proved, Miss Davies."

Ashley turns around to find Miss Carlin leaning against her door frame smirking, "I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

"Right… well, don't forget your detention is still on for Monday morning." She turns her office light off and shuts the door, quickly locking it. "Have a nice day Ashley; try not to yell at too many people, it's not one of your better qualities." She walks away from her door and heads down the hallway going who knows where.

Ashley spins around and storms off to her room. Stomping her feet the whole way. No one says anything to her as she passes by, knowing its better just to leave her alone. Everyone that is, but Madison. "Hey queer, what's wrong? Did Miss C turn you down? I knew she had good taste, she probably didn't want to catch anything."

Ashley whirls around so she's facing Madison, "Madi you used to think this," she gestures up and down to her own body, "was the best. If I remember correctly, you couldn't keep your hands off it." She smirks as Madison's face turns crimson red, "what was it you said about it? It was better with me than…"

"Don't you dare!" Madison is right in front of Ashley now, fists and jaw clenched, "I swear Ashley, I'll tell Kyla if you do!" Ashley's smirk disappears and Madison regains her composure, "I mean you wouldn't want your mom and sister to find out, would you?"

Ashley sighs and takes a step back, "Fine Madi, just go away." Defeated for now, Ashley turns and walks into her room. She falls into her bed and starts sobbing. After about ten minutes of crying, she splashes her face with water and goes into her closet grabbing her flask. After a few hearty chugs, it's empty. Ashley takes a deep breath and curls up in bed clinging to her stuffed alligator, feeling numb.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley still lay sprawled out in bed, staring at her wall, clinging to her stuffed alligator. She hears a knock at her door and yells at whoever it is to go away.

"Ashley! Open this door right this second, you haven't been to one single class today and you missed your morning detention!"

"I don't care!"

Hearing her lock click, Chelsea opens the door and walks in, "Ashley, what's going on? I haven't seen you in like two days." She takes in the empty bottles on the floor and lets out a small sigh. Sitting down on the bed, she starts to stroke Ashley's greasy hair. "Again?"

Ashley only nods.

"How about you take a shower? It might make you feel better."

"A shower won't make this go away Chels."

Chelsea nods, "Was it Madison?" She only nods slightly, still staring at her wall. Chelsea stands, "Ok, you get up and shower Ashley; I have something to take care of. I better see you in class tomorrow, this isn't helping anything. And you'd better be sober!" She quickly gathers up the bottles spewed about the room and throws them away. She kisses Ashley on the forehead and leaves the room in search of Madison, pissed off beyond belief.

Meanwhile, Ashley rolls out of bed, landing with a thud on the floor. The room is still spinning and she can't see straight. In a pathetic attempt of a crawl, she makes her way to her closet, in search of another bottle.

"Madison!" The girl turns around looking slightly alarmed when she hears Chelsea. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chelsea storms up to her and slams her hard against the wall.

"OW! Let go of me!" Madison squirms in Chelsea's grasp, but is only slammed harder into the wall.

"You stay the hell away from her Madison."

"And if I don't?"

Chelsea slams her against the wall once more, and then lets go. She starts to fix Madison's collar while smiling evilly, "Then I'll just have to fill everyone in on your little addiction and just how much you liked Mr. Hawthorne and Ms. Jackson. Mommy and Daddy would be so proud now wouldn't they?"

Madison's eyes bulge out at this as she stands completely still, terrified. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me. Mention that to Ashley or anyone else ever again, and I'll make it so you wish you were dead. I know everything that goes on around here; you think Ashley is bad, mess with me." Chelsea takes a step back and smiles once again, "Now run along, and play nice!" Madison takes off as soon as Chelsea says this, running into her room slamming the door once she gets in, pissed off and terrified.

Chelsea straightens out her uniform, before walking toward her room, ignoring stares from her classmates that just witnessed it. She wasn't worried about them saying anything, they all knew better.

Hearing another knock on her door, Ashley attempts to throw her half empty bottle of Schnapps at the door but fails miserably, as it landed right next to her. 'Just go away!"

Whoever is at the door does not listen however, because the door is opening slowly. In walks Miss Carlin looking furious. "Ashley, where were you this morning and during class!?"

Ashley squints up at Miss Carlin from her position on the floor, seeing three of her, and smiles weakly, "Why? Did you miss me?"

Miss Carlin looks at her for a second and then around the room, finally noticing the bottles of alcohol in the garbage and the bottle lying next to Ashley, "You're drunk!"

"See Miss C, that's why I like you. You're smart and nothing gets passed you."

Miss Carlin rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to Ashley on the floor. "Is this why you missed everything?"

"Apparently the school doesn't like when people show up to class intoxicated. It's against the rules or something." Ashley responds weakly, still clinging to her stuffed alligator and staring at the wall.

Miss Carlin lets out a small sigh, "I should tell the principal you know."

"Then tell, maybe then they'll send me away forever and I'll never have to go home."

"Why wouldn't you want to go home?"

Ashley looks at Miss Carlin and then reaches for her Schnapps she attempted to throw at the door, about to take a drink, "Not enough Schnapps." She doesn't get to however because Miss Carlin snatches the bottle out of her hands.

"I think you've had plenty."

"No Miss C, there's never enough to make it go away."

"To make what go away?"

Ashley just shakes her head and clings on tighter to her alligator.

Miss Carlin sighs and stands, "Ashley, get up and clean yourself up. I expect to see you tomorrow morning for detention and in class. Don't disappoint me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 5th period now, meaning lunch. And there's no sign of Ashley. Chelsea walks up to their usual table and sits down next to Kyla, "Hey, have you seen my sister? I haven't seen her since she barged into my room. I wanted to apologize to her, but she won't answer her door."

Chelsea only nods, "Yeah, umm… she wasn't feeling well. I think she's coming down with a cold or something."

"Really? Maybe I should go check on her."

Chelsea stands, "No! I mean, I will. You just enjoy your lunch, I'm sure she's fine anyways. Just sleeping or something…" Kyla looks at her oddly for a minute and then just nods. Chelsea moves away from the table letting out a sigh, glad she prevented Kyla from seeing her sister like this. That would only raise questions, and that's not good.

As she's about to head out of the dining room doors she's cut off by Miss Carlin. "Chelsea I'd like a word please. Ashley didn't show up to detention yesterday morning or today and she missed class…"

"Yeah she uh, isn't feeling too well. I think it's a cold or something."

"Or it could be all the alcohol she consumed." Chelsea looks alarmed at this, but says nothing, "you will tell her if she isn't in class today, I will let Mrs. Keaton deal with this which will result in expulsion." She turns on her heel and glides away, out of the dining room.

"Ashley!" Chelsea lets out a small groan and takes off towards her room. Barging into the Ashley's room she finds the girl passed out on the floor, but still breathing. Sighing she attempts to lift the girl, but fails. Glancing out into the hallway, she spots the boy she's been making googily eyes with during lunch walking by. "Hey! Can I borrow you for a second?"

The boy looks startled, but quickly smiles when he sees who it is, "Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well…" Chelsea points down to Ashley, "Could you help me move her?"

Noticing the empty bottle next to the girl, he nods and picks Ashley up by himself, "Where to?"

Chelsea smiles appreciatively, "Thanks, to the shower."

The boy raises his eyebrows, but carries her in there anyway. Placing her in the shower gently, he walks back into the room and smiles, "There you go."

"Thanks, I'm Chelsea by the way." She holds out her hand for him to take.

He does so and smiles, "I know, I'm Clay. It's nice to finally meet you Chelsea."

"Likewise. Well, not to kick you out or anything, but I'm about to make her real pissed off and I'd hate for her to take it out on you."

Clay nods in agreement, "That wouldn't be fun." He takes a step towards the door before smiling again, "good luck, and hopefully I'll see you soon." He walks out of the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Realizing she's still smiling goofily at the door, Chelsea snaps out of it and walks back into the bathroom. "Sorry Ash, but it's the only way." She turns on the cold water and lets it run until the small brunette wakes up screaming.

"What the hell!" Ashley attempts to stand but slips and crashes back down. Holding back a laugh Chelsea turns the water off and grabs a towel. "I'm going to kill you Chelsea!"

"No, you're going to thank me!" She throws the towel at Ashley and smiles "now take a shower and get ready for class. If you don't show up Miss Carlin will tell about your little drinking problem." She walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door behind her; standing by it until she hears the water start running again. Letting out a small sigh she begins to clean up Ashley's mess she has made in the past two and a half days.

Fifteen minutes later Ashley sheepishly walks out of the bathroom in a towel, feeling a little better. "Thanks Chels, I needed it; I smelled." Chelsea just nods and continues messing around on Ashley's computer while Ashley walks over to her dresser to get her uniform out. A few minutes later she walks out of the bathroom in the blue and red plaid skirt, white collared button up shirt, and the red and blue striped tie hanging loosely around her neck. "Are you ready to go?"

Chelsea nods as she exits out of the internet, "Yeah lets go."

They had missed lunch and 6th period getting Ashley up so they went straight to English. Walking in, they head over to their seats and Ashley glances over at Madison who glares at her, but soon stops when Chelsea notices. "I don't think I can stay awake for long," Ashley states as she tries to stifle a yawn.

As soon as she says this Miss Carlin walks in, "Oh good Ashley, you decided to grace us with your presence today."

Ashley smirks, "Yeah, I figured you'd start missing me too much if I stayed away for too long." Miss Carlin rolls her eyes and sets a large bag on her desk and starts to get situated. As she is doing this Ashley eyes her up in down; she couldn't help it, Miss Carlin was just too damn attractive. She took in the blonde's wavy hair that fell over her fitted blue tee and then her eyes traveled down to her legs that looked amazing as usual sticking out of a white flowing skirt. Ashley smiles to herself; she's definitely an amazing dresser. Miss Carlin looks up from her things she's sorting through, catching Ashley's eye and smiles.

She holds eye contact for a second or two and Ashley feels on fire. Her stomach is once again doing flip flops, but she pushes the feelings aside deciding it is just the alcohol in her still. Miss Carlin looks around the room and smiles at everyone else now, "Hello everyone, how are you?" A few mumble something, but no one truly responds, which causes her to chuckle, "that good, huh? Well luckily for ya'll, we are starting a new book. Since we just read Kite Runner, I'd like to switch it up a little and go for something lighter. And out of your picks, the novel we'll be reading for the next three weeks is The Devil Wears Prada." A few of the boys let out small groans and Miss Carlin turns to look at them, "Aiden and Clay, why are you two groaning? I know for a fact you two chose this book for your lists."

The class laughs a little as the boys turn bright red. Aiden shakes his head and looks down at his desk, "Clay told me to!"

"Anyways," Miss Carlin lifts the two bags she brought in and hands one to Madison and one to Aiden, "take one and pass this around 'til everyone has one." Once everyone has one, Miss Carlin takes a seat in an open desk with her book and hand. "So, lets get started."

Ashley, who has already read this book numerous times, lets out a sigh and puts her head on her desk, dosing off quickly.

They get through the history of the author and they discuss why the majority chose it, when Miss Carlin notices Ashley asleep. Chelsea, also noticing, goes to wake her up, but Miss Carlin shakes her head. She looks around the room and then at the clock. "Ok, that is it for today, you all may go. Have the first two chapters read and a short summary to turn in." They all look at her surprised for a second, and then quickly stand to leave, afraid she'll change her mind. Class, after all, only started twenty minutes ago. Chelsea looks at Ashley and then back at Miss Carlin, who once again shakes her, "leave her." She nods and hurries out of the classroom.

Miss Carlin stares at Ashley for a minute before sighing and going to sit at her desk. Taking out a stack of papers, she begins to grade them and never wakes Ashley.

It's not until around 4 o'clock that Ashley stirs. She sits up in the desk a bit sore, and confused. Looking around, it finally clicks as to where she is; Miss Carlin sitting up at her desk wearing glasses and grading papers is what clued her in. "Where is everyone else at?"

Miss Carlin looks up slowly and just stares at Ashley for a while, "Well since you were so bored with my lesson today, I figured everyone else must be too and let them go. But that was about an hour and a half ago." She looks back down to the paper she was grading and finishes it up. Ashley begins to stand and gather her things but is interrupted, "Sit."

She does so and looks over at Miss Carlin, who is now standing and walking over to her. "You want to waste my time? Now I'll waste yours, you're going to serve both of your detentions right now and then I'm giving you another morning detention tomorrow."

Ashley stands now, a little mad, in front of Miss Carlin, "You can't make me stay here for an extra hour and then give me morning detention for no reason."

Miss Carlin takes another step forward, now only a few inches away from Ashley, "No reason? I caught you in your room drinking and intoxicated; you missed class without an excuse and missed your two morning detentions. And," she tugs a little on Ashley's loosely knotted tie which only pulls Ashley closer to her, "you still aren't wearing your uniform properly. I think I have enough reason."

Ashley's breath hitches as she realizes just how close they are standing; she can feel the heat from Miss Carlin's body. Gulping, she attempts to smirk, but fails miserably. "Maybe you should fix it then…" she mumbles.

Miss Carlin fixes the tie gently and looks Ashley up and down, taking all of her in, "There, perfect."

Ashley smiles, catching what she really meant, "You think so?"

Miss Carlin only nods weakly. She goes to remove her hands, but Ashley grabs her to stop her. Miss Carlin looks at her, causing Ashley to get lost in those blue eyes. Ashley starts to inch forward her lips targeting the soft looking lips in front of her. However as soon as she gets close enough Miss Carlin turns her head, causing Ashley to kiss her cheek instead. Miss Carlin closes her eyes when she feels the soft lips touch her skin, indulging herself for a moment. Reality hitting her, she takes a step back and lets out a deep breath as she straightens her top. "That's all for today Ashley, I have things to attend to. You can serve your detention tomorrow morning."

"Spe… I mean Miss C, wait…"

She just shakes her head and walks back to her desk, collecting her things. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Davies."


	5. Chapter 5

"Chelsea, there you are!" Ashley walks into the lounge and falls down onto the couch in between her and some boy that was talking to her, "Please tell me again why I don't like other people or have you know…those weird feelings for them." She shudders at the idea of this and looks at her friend waiting for her answer.

"Because girls are full of drama and it's better to have your fun with them and move on before they get too clingy or worse, you start to fall for them and then they hurt you. So no matter how hot they are, it's not worth it." Chelsea answers.

She's about to reply to the falling for someone part, but does not get to because the boy next to her is speaking to her, "What's wrong with having feelings for someone?"

Ashley glances over at Chelsea then at the boy, then back to Chelsea, "Please tell whoever this is that unless I direct a question towards him he is not to try and converse with me."

Chelsea just shakes her head as the boy looks a little taken aback. "Ashley be nice, this is my new friend Clay. Clay, this charming girl is Ashley, my best friend."

Ashley smiles at the last part ignoring the hand being offered to her by the dark skinned boy. Instead of taking it, she eyes him up and down, taking in his nice smile and his dark jeans with an orange polo. "I don't like him," she turns her attention back to Chelsea, "Ok, now back to me. And go."

Chelsea shakes her head again and smiles, "Sorry Clay, can we finish this conversation later?"

He nods with a smile, "Sure, I'll see you later. It was uh… nice meeting you Ashley."

"Of course it was." Ashley looks over at Chelsea, "seriously, this guy?" She points to him with her thumb and has her head tilted with an exasperated expression across her face. This only makes Chelsea laugh, and Clay shakes his head as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks away.

Once he's goes across the room to join Aiden and Kyla at the pool table, Chelsea turns her attention back to Ashley, "Ok, so who is the girl?"

"What makes you think there's a girl?"

"Because the last time you said this to me you were crushing hard on Madison."

"Chelsea! I did not crush on Madison! If anything, she was the one crushing on me!"

"Right Ashley, you didn't share those feelings at all…you didn't tell her your biggest secret ever, practically spend every night with her sophomore and part of junior year or tell her you wanted something more than just sex…got it." Chelsea responds in a dead-pan tone.

"Ugh, whatever! Why do I put up with you?" Ashley stands now and starts to walk out of the lounge, "it's like you don't even know me!"

Chelsea rolls her eyes and walks over to the pool table joining Aiden, Kyla, and Clay. "Hey guys, can I join?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley woke up early the next day for detention only to spend a half hour with Miss Carlin and despite how early it was, she is in a decent mood. So when she found the note hanging on the classroom door that her detention was cancelled, she was not pleased.

After reading the few words over and over again, Ashley balls up the paper and throws it at some random person walking by. Pissed off, she storms to Miss Carlin's office and attempts to walk in, but it is locked. After knocking a few times and getting no response, she takes off down the hallway. Once she's in front of Miss Carlin's room door she pounds on it. After a minute or so of continuous pounding, the door creaks open. She leans against her doorframe clad in pajama bottoms and a long sleeved Henley top with her hair still wet. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! Why aren't you in your classroom right now? I woke up an hour early today for this damn thing and you cancel it?! You can't do that!"

Miss Carlin nods, "Yes I can."

"No you can not!" Frustrated beyond belief, Ashley stomps her foot as she says this.

Miss Carlin raises her eyebrow, "Are you going to throw a tantrum?"

"You can not just cancel something you've been yelling at me about for the past three days!"

"I don't ever recall yelling at you Ashley…"

"That is not the point!"

"You know for someone who put up a pretty big fight to not attend morning detention before, you're a little too upset about me canceling it. Did you miss me, as that what this is about?" An amused expression forms on Miss Carlin's face as she eyes the girl.

Throwing Ashley off, she falters, "What? I…" Shaking her head she stands straighter with her fists clenched, "I do not miss or need anyone."

She shakes her head, "Ashley relax, I was only kidding."

Ashley nods, unclenching her fists and sighs, "I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday…"

Mentioning this causes Miss Carlin's body to stiffen, "What about it?"

"I'm sorry for trying to kiss you… you're just so unbelievably gorgeous that I couldn't help myself." Ashley looks confused with herself as she says this, as if she does not quite believe the words belong to her. Never, has she been sorry for trying to kiss someone, ever.

Miss Carlin blushes at this, but then shakes her head, "Don't worry about it, and just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ashley looks up at her, their eyes locking immediately, and she whispers, "I'll try…"

After only a few seconds Miss Carlin sighs, "Right well, you should go now. You aren't supposed to really be hanging out with me around my room. You know, one of those school policy things. See you later Ashley."

Ashley nods, turning to leave, and heads down the hall back to her room for a quick nap.

Miss Carlin watches her go, eying her petite body up and down and feeling her desire only grow stronger. Sighing, she shuts her door and leans up against it. After taking a few breaths she pushes herself off of the door and starts to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the week Miss Carlin didn't acknowledge Ashley at all unless it was to discuss the current book they were reading in class. When class was let out she would always be talking to a student or leaving with the class as they left the room. This did not make Ashley happy.

In a constant bad mood because of this, Ashley began to take it out on Madison, Aiden, and anyone else who got in her way. Throughout the next week, she had tripped Aiden while he was carrying his lunch tray causing his food to go everywhere and his juice to ruin his shirt; this of course reserved her a seat in detention. Madison had hot pink hair until she could get a hold of her stylist because Ashley messed with her shampoo bottle. Multiple freshmen and sophomores were yelled at everyday, which was a usual occurrence before Miss Carlin started ignoring her, just not as often. Classes did not go undisturbed and everyone was despising whoever pissed her off by the end of the week.

Kyla, sick of her sister's actions and poor attitude, storms up to Ashley in the hallway as she's on her way to her room. "What the hell is wrong with you now?"

Ashley slowly stops walking and turns around, her face displaying no emotion, "What do you want Kyla?" she asks disinterested in her sister.

"I know it was you who put itching powder all over Aiden's underwear and put glue all over his toilet seat, what the hell is wrong with you? He never did anything to you!"

Ashley lets out a sigh, "Kyla just run along back to your boy toy, I'm not in the mood for you."

"Seriously Ashley, what hell is so wrong that you are acting like such a monstrous bitch to everyone. I am so sick of this!"

"I really don't care…" Ashley rolls her eyes and starts to turn away, but is stopped by someone tugging hard at her hair.

"Do not walk away from me!" Kyla yells and she tugs at Ashley's again, causing the girl to yelp out in pain.

Once Kyla lets go Ashley turns around and looks incredulously at her sister, "That hurt!"

Kyla just shrugs, "I really don't care…" she says, mimicking her sister.

Fed up now, Ashley takes a step forward and shoves her sister, "Just leave me the hell alone!"

Not backing down, Kyla shoves her back. Eyes wide open now, slightly from the shock of her sister not backing down; Ashley launches herself at Kyla and tackles her to the ground. By this time, everyone around is watching, afraid to interrupt as the girls roll around on the floor wrestling. It isn't until Ashley has Kyla in a headlock and Kyla is viciously swinging at Ashley that Chelsea comes running over with Miss Carlin to separate the girls. Reaching down, Miss Carlin grabs Ashley around the waste and begins to pull as Chelsea does the same to Kyla. This however, only causes more pain to Kyla since Ashley still has her in a headlock. Kyla grunts in pain as her body is being tugged in one direction and her head in another.

"Ashley, let go of her now!"

Realizing who is holding on to her, Ashley does so reluctantly. Kyla however, does not back down and continues to swing wildly in the air in attempt to get to Ashley. Chelsea being much stronger just drags her away, "Calm down!"

Breathing heavily now, Kyla stops swinging and shakes herself out of Chelsea's grip, "You're psycho!"

"I'll show you psycho!" Ashley screams as she attempts to launch herself at her sister again. She is stopped this time because of the arms still holding her around the waist. Remembering who it is holding her once again, she yanks herself out Miss Carlin's hold and faces her, "do not touch me!" She glares at her and then walks away knocking her shoulder into her hard as she heads to the principal's office knowing that's where she'd eventually be sent anyways.

The crowd that had gathered is ordered to go about their business by Miss Carlin. Once everyone starts to do so she turns to Kyla and Chelsea. "Chelsea please escort Kyla to the nurse and then to the principals office." Kyla opens her mouth about to protest but Miss Carlin cuts her off, "just go." Miss Carlin watches the two girls walk away and sighs, feeling more conflicted then before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's around two in the morning as Spencer sits on her couch wide awake, reading. She hadn't heard what happened with the fighting sisters, and was worried that the girls were expelled.

Hearing a light knock at her door, Spencer stands and sets her book down on a table as she makes her way to the door. Opening it, she finds Ashley standing there looking feeble in her plaid pajama bottoms and white tank top. Her hair is up in a messy pony and she is clutching a stuffed alligator. Her eyes look red and swollen, as if she had been crying for hours. "Ashley, what are you doing up still?"

Tears start to form in the girl's eyes, "What have I done that's so terrible to make you ignore me for the past two weeks? Am I just that bad of a person to not deserve your attention or do I repulse you?" A tear threatens to fall, but Ashley quickly swipes at her eye, refusing to cry in front of her.

Looking up and down the hall to see if anyone woke from the noise she opens the door further, "Come in…" She watches the girl shuffle in, her heart breaking a little seeing her like this, and shuts the door behind her.

Spencer takes a seat on the couch a little away from Ashley who is curled up at the end of it. "I am not repulsed by you, nor do I think you're a bad person Ashley."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" she asks weakly, clinging to her stuffed alligator.

Spencer sighs, "It's just…" she shakes her head and looks over at Ashley, "it was just easier that way; easier not to deal with it all."

They meet eyes and hold their gaze for a long time, both not sure what to do. Finally Spencer sighs, and looks away, "So what happened with Mrs. Keaton?"

Ashley shrugs, looking sad again, "my father got us out of it, and we just have detention for a week I think."

"Well that's good then, right?"

"Yeah, sure…" Ashley replies weakly, looking more scared and lost than ever.

Not sure what to do, Spencer decides to change the subject, "And who is that?" she asks as she points to the alligator.

Remembering that she brought him with, Ashley blushes, "Oh umm… this is Al. Chelsea gave him to me freshman year."

Spencer smiles, "Cute." They fall into easy conversation after this for about a half hour before Spencer can't hold back a yawn any longer. "Right, well I should probably be getting to bed… as should you…"

Looking scared once again Ashley doesn't make any attempt to get up, "Miss C…"

"Call me Spencer…" Spencer says with a smile.

"Can I umm…" she looks down at her hand as she fiddles with a ring she's wearing. "Would it be ok if I uh, stayed here?" Looking slowly she sighs, "I just… I can't… I hate being alone," she says quietly.

Eying her for a second, and taking in Ashley's state, never seeing the girl look so scared or sad. She nods, "sure you can sleep on the couch. Let me get you a blanket."

Looking a little surprised, Ashley smiles weakly, "Thank you… Spencer," she adds at the end.

Spencer walks over to a closet and pulls out a pillow and blanket, tossing it to Ashley, "Night Ash."

Ashley smiles, catching the name Spencer just used. Unfolding the blanket, she watches Spencer head off to her bedroom and then lies down on the couch. Worn out from crying all night, Ashley doses off fairly quickly. In the next room, Spencer does the same.

"Stop it! Please don't!"

Jolting up in bed at the screams, Spencer quickly gets out of bed and goes into the living area. Flicking on the lights, she finds Ashley squirming and thrashing in her sleep, "No! Please!"

Realizing she must be having a nightmare, Spencer makes her way over to her and starts to lightly shake her, "Ash, wake up…" After a minute or so, Ashley flies up and clings to Spencer, tears spilling from her eyes. Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley, pulling her close as the girl cries. "It's ok, it was just a nightmare… you're ok," Spencer whispers as she rubs Ashley's back slowly.

A little while later Ashley finally calms down and stops crying, noticing that the tears have started coming to an end, Spencer loosens her embrace. "Are you going to be ok?"

Ashley pulls away from Spencer and sniffles, embarrassed now. "Yes, thank you."

Spencer nods and stands, "Ok, I'm going to go to bed then. Come get me if you need anything."

As she's about to walk away, she feels Ashley grasp her wrist, "Spencer wait…" Turning around, Spencer finds Ashley looking more terrified and panicky than ever before, "Can I… I mean, could I stay with you?" She stares at the ground, not daring to look at her.

Spencer reaches out and takes Ashley's other hand, "Come on…"

They walk into Spencer's bedroom and look at the bed and then each other. Too exhausted to weigh the consequences, Spencer crawls into bed and is soon followed by Ashley, who cuddles up next to her tugging at Spencer's arm. Giving in, Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley and pulls her close to her. Feeling Ashley's body relax in her arms, she sighs containing her smile, "Night Ash."

Ashley smiles as she feels Spencer's body relax, "Night Spence." She closes her eyes, and let's out a content sigh, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ashley starts to stir, she finds herself alone in the bed. It takes her a second or two to remember where she is at, but when it does finally click, she sits up glancing at the clock. 5:30am. She lets out a small groan and stretches while she lets out a yawn. Getting out of bed she walks into the living area to find Spencer in her glasses sitting at a table drinking coffee and staring out the window. "Hey…" Spencer doesn't say anything, just barely nods not taking her gaze off whatever she's staring at out the window. "Do you always get up this early?"

"Sometimes…" She lets out a sigh and finally looks at Ashley with a small smile, "what are you doing up? I didn't even expect you to be up for classes today…"

Ashley shrugs and sits across from Spencer in the other chair, sitting Indian style. "Are you ok?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that; what that was about last night."

Ashley just shrugs, looking down at the table, "Just a nightmare, you know?"

"Right…" Spencer stands now and gets more coffee, "Ashley about last night… that can't ever happen again and it you can't tell anyone either. I could lose my job. And as much as I detest Ms. Keaton's methods, I need to be here."

"Why do you need to be here? I mean I know I'm lovable, but I don't do well with clingy people Spence."

Spencer shakes her head, "Ashley promise me you won't say anything, please?"

"Don't worry; I really don't need people knowing I cuddle. Instead I'll just tell them we had sex."

"Ashley…"

"Ok, I promise. But the same goes for you; that could really ruin my reputation if that got out."

Spencer laughs quietly, "Don't worry; it's not something I'll be bragging about. Now, you need to get out of here before people start to wake up and see you leaving."

Ashley nods and stands, walking over to the door she turns back towards Spencer, "Thank you... you know, for last night…" She smiles genuinely, and sneaks out of the room back to hers, going unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Spencer is still in her room, only now she is going through an old photo album. She sets her cup of coffee down, as she fights back tears looking at the pictures of her and a young brunette with wavy hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can anybody find me… SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOOOOVE!"

"Chelsea! Turn that down!" Ashley yells as she leans against the door frame. She had been standing there watching amused, as her friend danced around her room singing into her comb, but that last note was just too much for her.

Chelsea dances her way over to Ashley, "Come on sing with me, all the cool kids are doing it!"

"Chels, you're the only one singing…" Ashley says, trying to hold back a smile.

She turns down the music and falls onto her bed, "That's because I'm the only cool kid here."

Ashley shakes her head and falls onto the bed also, "Have you talked to Kyla yet?"

"I'm guessing you haven't? Ashley it has been two days since the fight, don't you think you should at least attempt to talk to her?"

"She attacked me Chelsea… I didn't do anything to her."

"Except play jokes on her boyfriend all week."

Ashley sighs, "I always do though, and it's nothing new."

"So what brought it on this time? You were especially mean to everyone this week… even Madison stayed away after the hair incident."

"I thought pink looked good on her personally."

Chelsea starts cracking up as she thinks about her hair, "That one was good, I'll admit that. She made her stylist fly all the way out here… that was great."

Ashley starts laughing also and a few minutes later their laughter subsides. "Ow, my stomach hurts now…" She sits up holding her stomach, "so Chelsea, tell me about this Clay boy that has you completely gaga."

Chelsea sits up now too; her smile growing bigger, which Ashley didn't think it was possible. "I am not completely gaga over him."

"Please, I caught you drawing hearts everywhere in your sketch pad."

"Ugh fine, whatever. He's sweet and really funny. He was adopted when he was eight years old and is from a small town in Ohio. He's going to NYU next year for pre-med. He asked me to hang out with him tonight…"

"Right… well I'll just need a copy of his license before tonight so I can have Toby run a quick background check, so if you could let him know I need it as soon as possible that'd be great."

"Ash…" she points a finger up at her, "do not scare this one away, I really like him."

"Ugh! I do not scare away the boys you like!"

"…You had Toby frisk and interrogate the last one while being hooked up to a lie detector test thing…"

"That was clearly Toby's idea, he worries about you, and he's here to protect you as well as me…"

"Only because you make him, he's not paid to! Please Ashley…"

"Fine, I won't scare him away, but I will have Toby make an appearance and flex his muscles once or twice."

"Ok, just take it easy on this one."

"I will for you, but don't expect me to like him or you know actually have conversations with him…"

Chelsea wraps her arms around Ashley and squeezes her tightly, "Thanks! You're the best!"

Ashley just sits there, her body completely stiff during the embrace, as she looks around the room as if she's embarrassed by the contact, "Are you done yet?"

"Nope!" She squeezes her once again and then pulls away, "Ok, now I am."

"Right… well, I'm off to the music lab." She stands and heads for the door, "oh and so you know, I'm totally winning this bet!" She smirks and walks out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley sits in the music lab at a keyboard, with headphones lazily placed on her head. Her guitar is sitting next to as she sits and plays the keyboard singing along with the music. "_Take time to realize…That your warmth is…Crashing down on me." _

Leaning against the doorframe of the music lab entrance, Spencer stands quietly listening to Ashley, a smile appearing on her face as she hears the girl's voice. It was amazing, not something Spencer had expected from her.

"_Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never going to be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now…"

Sighing, Ashley stops playing and takes her headphones off. "That was great, I didn't know you could play… or sing for that matter…"

Jumping slightly, Ashley turns around to find Spencer leaning there against the door frame, "How long have you been here?"

She shrugs, a smile still planted on her face, "Long enough… I love that song." She walks over to Ashley and sits down next to her. "How long have you played for?"

"You know who Colbie Caillat is?"

Spencer chuckles lightly, "Yes, I am only twenty-two you know… not seventy."

"Right, sorry I forgot." Ashley blushes slightly and focuses on the keyboard. Afraid she might get lost in Spencer's blue eyes forever if she looks up.

"I mean I know I might sometimes act like an old lady, but I am actually very hip."

"Did you actually just use the word hip?" Ashley smirks and makes the mistake of looking up at Spencer, finding her eyes immediately.

Spencer blushes, but doesn't look away, "Unfortunately. Shows how much of a nerd I am…"

"You aren't a nerd… ok well maybe a little."

Spencer chuckles at this statement, still looking Ashley in the eyes. For whatever reason she still isn't capable of looking away from those whiskey colored eyes that always convey so much emotion. "So you never answered my question… how long have you played for?"

Ashley runs her hands unconsciously along the keys as she thinks about her answer, "I guess since I was little… it was just something I picked up on right away. I didn't start playing guitar until I was thirteen though."

"Will you play something for me?" Spencer asks as she toys with one of the keys.

Her eyes bug out at this and she finally looks away as she shakes her head no, "I don't usually play in front of anyone and besides you already got a free concert."

"Ok, fine… but one day I will get you to."

Ashley shakes her head, "I doubt it. SO what are you doing down here? There really isn't anything down here but the art rooms and the dark room."

"I was on my way to the dark room," she pats a small bag that's hanging from her shoulder that Ashley had yet to notice, "I took some pictures the other day that I want to develop."

"I didn't know you liked that…"

Spencer smiles, "There's a lot you don't know about me…" She stands and starts to head out of the lab, "well besides the fact that I have a killer body and am a great dresser." She winks at Ashley with a huge smirk on her face as she exits the room.

Ashley stares at Spencer's retreating body and then turns back around reluctantly. Shaking her head, she turns back towards the keyboard and starts to play getting lost in the music and her thoughts; a smile spreading across her face as she thinks about how close they were just sitting… how comfortable it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer lies in her bed reading a book, not able to sleep. It's going on 2a.m. and even though all classes are cancelled tomorrow it is still going to be a long day. All of the student's parents are coming in this weekend, which means she has to spend all day preparing for this. Letting out a small groan, she shifts in bed feeling something uncomfortable under her now. Setting her book down, she fumbles with the sheets to find a stuffed alligator all tangled in the sheets. With a smile tugging at her lips, she untangles Al and as she does this she hears a soft knock at her door.

Reluctantly getting out of bed, she heads for the door only to find a nervous looking Ashley behind it. ""What are you doing here?" Spencer whispers.

Ashley however does not respond, just walks into the room, "Where's Al? I woke up and he wasn't anywhere to be found. And I can't find him anywhere else, so I must have left him here…" She looks around the room nervously, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Relax," Spencer says as she follows the girl into the living area, "I just found him in my room." Ashley nods and walks into Spencer's bedroom to grab him, wrapping her arms around him immediately and starts to apologize to him for leaving him.

"Don't worry, he was safe here," Spencer says, watching the girl slightly amused with her attachment to it. "You know, you're kind of a little too attached to him."

"I am not! I just need him when I can't sleep…"

Spencer sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at the girl, "why couldn't you sleep?"

Ashley shrugs now, "Just a nightmare."

"Again?"

"Yes again, you can't tell me you never have them…"

Spencer nods, locking eyes with her, "Yes, but not as often."

Ashley, finally relaxing a bit eyes Spencer up and down, now fully aware of how little clothes she had on. Gulping, she lets her gaze pause on the tanned, toned legs, and work its way up to the green short shorts and then it finally settles on the white tank top that shows a sliver of her tanned stomach. Instantly, her mind is in the gutter and all she can think about is that there is a bed right there. "Well… I…" she stops talking, forgetting completely about whatever it was they were just talking about, feeling a blush creeps its way to her cheeks. Her gaze finally settles on Spencer's, and now she is completely lost in blue.

Also forgetting what they were talking about, and now very aware of the situation they seem to have put themselves in, Spencer remembers that she barely has any clothes on. But instead of getting up to put a robe on or asking Ashley to leave, all she can do is look back into those eyes. Those eyes that are showing every want Ashley has towards her, every feeling and desire. The worst part of it is that Spencer realized that her eyes were probably betraying her just as much as Ashley's were.

Shaking her, Spencer lets out a deep breath and stands, "You should probably go now Ashley."

Ashley nods and looks to the ground, "Or…" she looks up smiling lightly, "I could stay again."

"I told you already… that can't happen again."

She takes a step towards Spencer, who is shaking her head, "I won't tell anyone and it's not like we did anything wrong Spencer. We just slept."

"I'm your teacher Ashley if someone were to find out I could lose my job and most likely never be able to teach anywhere else."

She takes another step towards her so she is now directly in front of Spencer. She leans forward and rests her forehead against Spencer's, "Please Spence…"

Spencer closes her eyes for a second, but then shakes her head again, "No I can't do this, and you know I can't."

She goes to move away, but Ashley grabs her by her hips to hold her there, "Ok, I'll leave." Moving her head slightly she kisses Spencer softly on the cheek and pulls her into a hug, "night Spence, I'll see you around."

She turns around and picks up Al, who she had dropped on the floor earlier with out realizing it. Clinging to him, she lets out a sigh and leaves the room, heading back to her room.

Once she hears the door shut, Spencer falls back onto her bed and lets out a loud frustrated sigh, staring at her ceiling until she drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday came and went. The teachers were busy running around getting their classrooms and the school set up for the parents and the students were busy cleaning their dorms or just lounging around. Ashley had spent most of her day with Chelsea, Clay, Aiden, Kyla, and Erica, this cute brunette that Ashley has decided will be her new toy until Spencer comes around. They had lied around all day watching movies and eating junk food. None of them bothered cleaning as most were neat freaks or in Aiden's case, his mom would clean it again anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer stood at the front table shaking hands with parents as her students introduced them to her in the dining hall. The school had a breakfast planned for those who arrived early. It was during this breakfast that Spencer spotted a familiar blond woman and dark haired man walk into the dining hall. They were familiar because they shared the same features as Spencer. 

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?!" She asks excitedly as she makes her way over to them, immediately being engulfed in a hug from both parents.

"Oh honey, we just wanted to see the place that's keeping our baby girl away from home," her father, Arthur, replies in a thick southern accent.

"I've missed you guys! Mom, your hair looks amazing!" 

Her mother chuckles at this, "Thanks darling, I had Rafael fix it before the trip. And look at you! All skin and bones, where's that sister on mine? She is supposed to be keeping you well fed, is this how she runs the whole school, kids barely eating?" Her mother scans the hall in search of someone, with her hands on her hips.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Arthur share an amused look as they watch Paula. That look vanishes as Paula spots who she is looking for and flags her over. As they see the woman head over, they both put on fake smiles and prepare themselves.

Paula on the other hand, lets out a scream and pulls the woman into a hug, "Susanna it has been way too long!" The two woman talk for a few minutes taking each other in and catching up a bit before Spencer or Arthur are even acknowledged.

The older blond turns toward Arthur and glares, "Ah yes, my good for nothing brother-in-law… Are you still working with those brats off the streets and making my baby sister support the family?"

Arthur bites the inside of his cheeks and puts on the fake smile once again, "Susanne it's always a real treat to see you. I've missed you too, how's Willy?"

"William is just fine; he gets back from France on Wednesday." To show she's done making small talk with him, she turns her attention to Spencer, "Spencer you should have told me your parents were coming, I would have had something planned..."

Spencer is about to tell her that she didn't even know they were, but is interrupted by the school's secretary, "Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Keaton, but Mrs. Davies has just arrived and she's demanding to speak with you at once."

Mrs. Keaton nods and turns back towards them, "Right well, sorry to cut this short, but duty calls. I will see ya'll later and Spencer prepare yourself for this one, she's a real piece of work."

Spencer nods and watches her aunt walk away, slightly intrigued to meet the person responsible for making Ashley how she is. She turns back towards her parents once Mrs. Keaton is out of sight, "So! Let me show you around!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley straddles the brunette girl sucking on the pulse of her neck as the girl begs for more. Smiling to herself, she makes her way down Erica's topless torso and continuously teases the girl as she plays with the button of her jeans. "Ashley, please..." the girl pleads. 

As she's about to finally take the pants off, her door flings open. "Really Ashley, I was hoping this would just be a phase." 

Ashley almost falls off of her bed as she realizes who it is. Quickly regaining her composure, she smirks not budging from her position of straddling Erica, "Sorry ma, some are just too damn hot for it to be a phase." 

Her mother just rolls her eyes and walks into the room, "Please tell your new toy to leave now, we have appearances to keep up."

Letting out a groan, Ashley gets off of Erica and fixes her hair, "What are you even doing here mother? And where is dad?" She watches Erica scramble out of the room looking terrified.

"He had a meeting with some clients, now come on, get changed. The Dennison's have just arrived and they brought their nephew Andrew, I'm sure he will be just thrilled to see you."

"They did what?!"

"You heard me, now how about you wear a pretty sundress or something. Maybe you and Andrew will hit it off again."

"I am not going near that piece of garbage mother! You can not make me!" Ashley shudders as she says this, an image of him creeping into her mind once again.

"You will go near and be nice. His father is buying into one of your father's companies and plans on letting Andrew run it once he graduates from Yale next year."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"You know he has always fancied you, you two would make the perfect couple."

Ashley looks at her mother disgusted, "You forgot two little details mother! One being that I don't want to spend any time with that creep! And two being that I like girls!" Frustrated beyond belief she storms out of her room to find her sister or Chelsea. On her way out of her room she runs into something that feels like a wall, but last time Ashley checked there aren't random walls placed in the middle of the hallways.

Stumbling back a bit, she lets out a few swear words. When she looks up however, her scowl turns into a smile. "TOBY! I didn't know you were coming!" She leaps into the large mans arms and hugs him tightly.

Toby smiles and swings the girl around before setting her down, "Hello Miss Davies, how are you?"

"Great now that you are here. Mother just informed me that Andrew is here," Ashley replies weakly.

Toby's face quickly changes into a scowl and his fists clench, "Does your father know?"

Ashley shrugs, "I doubt it. I guarantee my mother set this whole thing up. Toby, I don't think I could handle seeing him. Daddy said I never would have to again if I agreed."

He nods and pulls Ashley into a one armed embrace, "Don't worry baby girl, I'll take care of this my way, and your father will never know."

Ashley smiles and thanks him, their little moment however is cut short, "Toby, did you find my other ungrateful daughter?"

Toby rolls his eyes and turns toward Christine, "Yes Mrs. Davies, Kyla is already at breakfast with the Dennison's."

Christine nods and walks down the hall with Toby and Ashley reluctantly following behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast came and went uneventfully, Ashley sat with the Dennison's but ignored Andrew who whenever tried to talk to Ashley got interrupted by Toby, who sat protectively next to Ashley.

It was at the picnic that it finally happened. Ashley found herself alone with Andrew because her mother sent Toby off to get something. Ashley knew she did it on purpose, she was thinking of ways to get back at her when she felt an arm makes its way around her shoulders, "Hey there gorgeous. How are you? I've missed you."

Disgusted, Ashley shoves his arm off of her and steps away, "DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she says through gritted teeth.

He smirks and takes a step forward, grabbing her arm rather hard, "Come on baby, you know you loved it last time. Let me show you what I've learned since then, it will be fun."

She tries to yank her arm away, but his grip is too tight. "Let me go Andrew!"

"Why? You know you want to. Come on, it will be just like last time…" He moves closer to her so he's right in her face. "I promise I'll make you scream…"

"I said to let me go!" She once again fails as she tries to yank herself away, no longer able to hold back the tears. Even more mad now that he once again is causing her to cry, she lets out a yell and kicks him between the legs, hard. He lets out a groan and falls to the ground. Letting her anger get the better of her, she starts to repeatedly kick him while he is down, "Stay the hell…" she kicks him again between the legs, "away from me. My father may have let you get away with it, but I'm telling you, if I ever have to see you again, I'll kill you." She kicks him once more before someone is grabbing her around the waist, pulling her off of him.

"Ashley, come on stop. It's ok now."

Ashley finally stops kicking and breaks down sobbing as Toby pulls her into a tight hug, "You left me Toby, you weren't supposed to."

"I'm sorry; you know how your mother is." He lets go of her and gives her a weak smile, "now why don't you go clean yourself up. I'll take care of this ass clown and get your mother out of here. Don't worry."

Ashley nods and heads back towards the dorm building, wiping away her tears. The last person she wanted to bump into at that moment was Spencer, but she wasn't that lucky. "Ashley is everything ok? What's wrong?"

She looks up to see Spencer standing there looking concerned with two people standing behind her that she immediately recognizes as her parents from the photo in her office. "Nothing, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Taking a deep breath she attempts to compose herself and puts on a fake smile, one that Spencer sees right through. She holds out her hand to Paula and Arthur, "Hello, I'm Ashley Davies; one of Spe… I mean one of Miss Carlin's students."

Paula takes her hand and smiles brightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you dear."

Arthur also shakes her hand but has a concerned look on his face rather than a smile, "It's nice to meet you young lady," he pulls out a card and hands it to her, "if you ever need someone to talk to call me."

Ashley looks at the card and is about to respond but is interrupted by an evil voice, "Ashley dear, there you are. You must not go wandering off like that. Some kids jumped Andrew when you left him and now the Dennisons have to leave."

Ashley looks to the ground to hide her smirk, "Sorry mother, I was just meeting Miss Carlin's parents."

"Carlin?" Christine's eyes light up as she asks this and turns towards the older blond, "as in Paula Carlin, world renowned plastic surgeon?"

Paula smiles brightly, "Guilty." She holds out her hand to Christine and shakes it, "Paula Carlin, this is my husband Arthur, and this lovely girl is my daughter and Ashley's teacher, Spencer."

Mrs. Davies shakes hands with both of them and then focuses on Paula again, "We must talk, I've wanted a new nose job for ages and I can never find anyone that I trust."

Paula nods and puts up a fake smile, "Yeah, sure. Let me give you my card."

She takes the card and turns back to Ashley, "Well sorry to cut this visit short dear, but Toby just informed me there is a crisis back home dealing with the opening of my new store. I will see you in a few months. And do behave; I have given Andrew your e-mail so he can get in touch." She pats Ashley's arm lightly and then turns towards everyone else so Ashley can not respond, "it was nice to meet you all, and Paula I will be contacting you soon." She spins on her designer heel and strides off in search of Kyla.

Ashley rolls her eyes as she watches her mom saunter off and then turns toward the Carlin's, "Sorry about that. It was nice meeting you all, but I have some things to attend to. See you around." She avoids eye contact with Spencer who is trying very hard to make it, and heads towards her room heading straight for her closet where a new filled flask lies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer spent the rest of the day mingling with the parents and her students while her parents caught up with Mrs. Keaton. When Sunday morning came, Spencer woke early to have breakfast with her parents before their flight.

"So how are you really honey? We haven't heard from you in a while and Glenn says he hasn't either."

"I'm great ma. Aunt Susanne and I have been bumping heads lately, but other than that I love my job."

Arthur clears his throat and looks at Spencer, "So tell me about that Ashley, she seems troubled."

"She's not troubled dad, she just has difficult parents. And besides, I really haven't gotten her to open up too much to me."

He nods, "You should really try dear, she's going to explode one day and it won't be good for anyone."

They finish their meal, catching up on everything and discussing Ashley further.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finish eating, they head back to campus and drop Spencer off. Standing at the gate they all hug and say their good byes. Spencer notices her parents are looking nervous, "Now honey, we didn't want this to ruin your weekend so we decided to wait to give this to you." Her father pulls out an envelope and hands it to her.

"We're sorry dear. We had no idea it was this serious."

Spencer takes the envelope and opens it, immediately tearing up as she reads it. "When… when did this happen? And to whom?"

Paula sighs and begins to rub her daughters back, "We only met him once, his name is name is Braxton, he's a gym teacher at your old high school. Honey, he really is a nice boy."

"Of course, there isn't that spark between the two of them like there was with you and her. Not as cute either, right honey?"

"Right Arthur. Honey, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have to get going. Are you going to be ok?"

Spencer nods and hugs them once again, holding back her tears until they leave. "I'll see ya'll at Christmas. I love you."

"We love you too honey."

Spencer watches them pull away and then stares at the wedding invitation again. Enraged and sad, she starts crying and starts walking towards the lake; not aware that Ashley just witnessed the whole interaction from up above on the balcony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sits at the edge of the lake just staring into it with the invitation lying next to her. Her face is streaked with tears, but she has finally stopped crying and just feels numb now. So numb that she doesn't notice or hear someone making their way toward her.

"Hey you. What are you doing out here?" Ashley sits down next to Spencer rather closely; their shoulders bump into each as she gets settled. Spencer doesn't say anything, instead just wipes her face and hands Ashley the invitation. She reads it over, a puzzled look forming, "who is Jackie and Braxton?"

Spencer sighs and lays down into the grass, "Jackie is my ex and Braxton is apparently the guy she's pretending to love."

"Pretending?"

Spencer nods, "Yes pretending. She doesn't love him, she doesn't even like guys, and I guarantee she is just doing this for her ignorant mother." She rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated groan.

"Is that why you two broke up, because of her mother?" Spencer only nods. "And is that why you need this job? To get away from all of it?"

She nods again. "I can not believe she actually sent me this."

Ashley eyes the invitation and then Spencer, "So are you going to go?"

Spencer shrugs, "Most likely. My mother wouldn't have it any other way."

Ashley nods and lies down next to Spencer. "It'll be ok Spence, I promise." She takes Spencer's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. Spencer returns the hand squeeze and laces their fingers together as they lay just staring up at the sky talking quietly about nothing in particular for a few hours until both drift off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Spencer wakes up getting chilly from a slight breeze. When she attempts to move she feels someone's grip tighten on her and feels herself being pulled closer to someone. Realizing it is Ashley lying on her and cuddling with her she can't help but smile. "Hey Ash, wake up…"

She slightly stirs as she mumbles something into Spencer's neck. Spencer shakes her lightly, this time successfully waking her. "Hey…" She remains slightly on top of Spencer but props herself up by her elbow, "how are you?"

Smiling weakly, Spencer looks at Ashley, "I'm better."

Ashley smiles a genuine smile, causing her nose to crinkle up, "Good, I'm glad," she replies quietly. Spencer nods in agreement as Ashley brushes a piece of hair out of her face, letting her hand pause on Spencer's cheek. "Spencer, I know I'm not supposed to… but I kind of really like you," Ashley whispers as she stares into her eyes.

Spencer blushes, but does not break the eye contact, "I kind of really like you too Ash."

Ashley smiles at this "See that's very good to know because I really want to kiss you right now." Ashley hovers over Spencer waiting for her to stop her, but she doesn't. Moving ever so slowly, she leans down and their lips finally meet. She presses softly, keeping the kiss innocent. They deepen the kiss ever so slightly, but Ashley soon pulls away due to her freaking out as her stomach did flip flops when their lips made contact; that had never happened to her before.

Spencer looks up at her puzzled, "Are you ok?"

She only nods, smiling now, "Yeah everything is great."

Just as Ashley starts to inch closer to Spencer's lips again she interrupts her, "Ashley why were you crying today?"

This causes Ashley to halt and Spencer feels her body stiffen as she moves her head back, "You were serious when you said you have a short attention span, huh?" Spencer only nods, looking up at her expectantly, "It was nothing, just my mother being ridiculous."

"Nothing makes you cry huh? It doesn't have anything to do with those nightmares you've been having lately does it? Because you were crying then too and after seeing you today I was thinking maybe you should talk to someone and my father agrees…"

"Spencer I have no idea what you are talking about, nightmares normally scare everyone." Frustrated how she turned the tables on her, Ashley sits up and stares out at the lake.

"Right. I get it. I tell you by big problem, but when it is your turn you shut down. Awesome." Ashley stands now, getting mad at Spencer's prying and a little upset with herself that she wants to tell her. "Ashley, where are you going?"

"Away from you! Just because you willingly told me something does not mean I have to share all of my secrets with you nor does it give you the right to try and send me to some shrink or discuss me with your father."

Spencer stands also, "I'm not asking you to share all of your secrets with me, I asked you why you were crying! You are so infuriating!"

"I'm infuriating?! I tell you I like you and you think you can get everything out of me… it doesn't work like that! If anyone is infuriating it is you! One second you're telling me you like me back and you kiss me back and I think we are actually getting somewhere and then the next second I find out it's all just to get me to open up and share my feelings. News flash for you, I don't do feelings!"

Spencer watches the girl pace back and forth as she rants on and on, not even attempting to keep up with the arms that are flailing everywhere. "It was not all just to get you to open up Ashley! God, grow up! I want to know about you, I want to know what is bothering you, is that so wrong?"

Ashley stops pacing and turns to face Spencer looking disgusted, "If my own parents don't even care then why the hell should I believe that you do? You are just like everyone else, trying to help the poor damaged girl. I don't need you or some shrinks help, so just stay the hell away from me and tell your father to do the same. The only reason I said I liked you and pretended to care was so I could get you in bed and win my bet with Chelsea!" She stares at Spencer for a few moments watching her face change from hurt to disgust. When she glances into Spencer's eyes she sees nothing but coldness in them. Not knowing what else to do, she smirks and walks away; heading back to the dorms in search of her trusty flask and possibly Erica.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while since I last posted, school has been keeping me pretty busy lately. Anyways, just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, and I'll try to post sooner! **

Hearing a knock on her door, Ashley yells to come in as she was expecting Erica. She takes a swig of whichever bottle she can get her hands on. Nearly choking she eyes the girl that walks calmly into her, looking at her suspiciously, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Madison just shakes her head as looks at Ashley, "Shut up and give me a drink of that."

Ashley just rolls her eyes and holds out the bottle. Madison shuts the door and joins her on the bed, taking a swig, "I saw you kick the shit out of Andrew this weekend and since Chelsea doesn't get back until tonight and your sister is oblivious, I just wanted to make sure you're ok…"

Ashley eyes her for a second before just shrugging, "I've been better." She takes the bottle back and takes a hearty swig, "so where are your minions? They're usually attached at your hip, what's going to happen when they find you with me?"

She just shrugs, "Who cares," she picks up a bottle from the side of the bed and smiles as she holds it up to Ashley, "cheers!" They clink their bottles together and drink until they're both giggling messes.

"Well, well, isn't this cute…"

The two drunken girls look up to find Chelsea standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"CHELSEA! Heeeey!" Madison smiles up at her, "Ashley was just telling me about the time Sherry tried to put the moves on her." She starts giggling again, which causes Ashley to start back up.

Chelsea just shakes her head and walks into the room and shutting the door so no one sees the two of them getting along, "Yeah Chels, come join us! I have more booze in here somewhere…"

She laughs at Ashley's slurred words, but shakes her head, "No thanks doll, some of us have to be up in the morning."

"Boo, you're such a Debbie downer, right Madi?"

"Right Ashley." They both start snickering again.

Chelsea laughs for a second, "Right well, I will leave you two to it then. Ashley I'll be by in the morning to get you up for class."

"Okie dokie smoky!"

"Bye Debbie!"

Rolling her eyes, Chelsea walks out of the room leaving the girls to pass out, hopefully sooner rather than later.

As she leaves Ashley's room Miss Carlin is walking by, "Hey Miss C."

Miss Carlin barely glances at her, "Chelsea."

Thrown off by her cold demeanor, she walks towards her, "Err…umm, is something wrong?"

Stopping, she turns around to face her with her arms crossed, "Well yes Miss Lewis, actually there is. I'm usually a pretty good judge of character and I was pretty sure Ashley and yourself were great girls. So I have to admit, I was little thrown off when Ashley proved me wrong last night by telling me about a little bet between the two of you. Now, I might expect this from her, but what I really don't understand is how someone such as yourself could get involved in such cruel games. So I have to wonder where I went wrong when two of my students just disappointed me beyond belief. So now I have a very clear opinion of you two, and I have to admit, I'm kind of hoping you'll grow up and prove me wrong about this one." Before Chelsea has a chance to respond, she turns away and storms off down the hall.

Chelsea hangs her head for a minute before letting out a deep sigh. Frustrated with herself and with Ashley now, she decides to go to her room for the night and deal with Ashley tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 9a.m. Ashley hears someone pounding on her door. "Ashley, wake up! You've already missed first period!" Whoever it is knocks on the door a few more times and then finally goes away.

Sitting up, clearly a bad choice as her head is throbbing, causes Ashley to let out a groan and much to her surprise she hears someone let out a groan beside her. Ashley turns to find a just as confused Madison looking at her. It isn't until their eyes meet that the situation sinks in; they were in bed together, clad only in underwear and could not remember a good part of last night. It is this realization that causes Ashley to jump out of bed and move as far away as possible from Madison despite the fact that it just causes her head to feel worse. It is also this realization that causes Madison to fall off of the bed when she attempts to jump out of it.

"Ow!" She sits up on the floor and that's when she begins to panic even more, "Oh my god, we didn't? Ewe, oh my god, oh god…"

Ashley eyes the room, finding her clothes thrown everywhere, as well as Madison's. Grabbing the nearest shirt, she quickly puts it on and shakes her head at Madison who is pretty much hyperventilating as she hurriedly puts her clothes on.

"I mean oh my god, we didn't right Ashley? You can not tell anyone! It was a mistake, you took advantage of me. You know what? No, this did not happen. We probably just got hot or something, that's all." She's pacing and shrieking now, making Ashley's head hurt worse.

Ashley feels the bile rising up her throat at the thought of her and Madison hooking up again, "Trust me Madi, I would not have to take advantage of you if I wanted you, you never had a problem whipping your clothes off around me." She falls into her desk chair holding her stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick and great now I'm probably going to have to be tested as well. What do you think you gave me? Herpes? Please tell me it's something I can get rid of at least."

"SHUT UP! We did not sleep together!" She has finally stopped pacing and is staring at Ashley with her fists clenched at her side. "You speak to no one about this! Neither of us can remember what happened, so even if we did do something, which we didn't, it doesn't count."

Ashley smirks, "So that's your rule, huh? If you can't remember it doesn't count? Nice. And by the way, you are not something I'm going to go around bragging about. Especially since it would prevent from ever getting laid again… seriously, what do you have right now? Chlamydia?"

"UGH! I hate you! This is the last time I ever try to be nice to you, look at where it gets me!"

"It gets you a pretty good lay, if I do say so myself."

Madison stomps her foot and heads to the door, "Trust me, you're not that good! Don't even look at me in the halls, and just so you know this doesn't change anything."

"Can you go now?" She grabs a towel and starts to walk towards her bathroom, "I have to try and clean your stench off of me now."

Madison scowls and walks out of the room, slamming the door as she leaves. Ashley cringes at this, and groans as her ears are now ringing. After a quick shower, it finally hits her that she might have actually slept with Madison. Feeling that bile rise once again, she quickly walks over to her dresser and takes out her cherished flask.

As she is in mid chug, in walks Chelsea, "Have fun last night?"

This simple question causes Ashley to spit the alcohol everywhere, "What?!? No of course not, I was with Madi, of course it was boring. Why? What have you heard?"

Chelsea looks at her confused and then quickly snaps out of it when she remembers why she came in here. Her anger building again, she grabs the flask out of her hand, "So Ash…ran into Miss Carlin last night. And she wasn't too happy with you OR me. So of course, confused as to why since I had just gotten back last night, I asked her what was wrong. And do you know what she told me?" Ashley just shakes her head, too focused on thinking of a way to get the flask back to really pay attention or give it much thought; too focused to notice Chelsea toss the flask on the bed and replace it with a pillow. Too focused to realize Chelsea is now swinging the pillow at her until it makes contact. Not stopping, she continues to hit her with pillow between every word, "She told me that you told her about the bet!" Throwing the pillow off to the side she turns back towards Ashley who still has her hands in front of her face to block the blows from the pillow, "why the hell would you tell her about the bet?!"

Realizing she threw the pillow off the side, she lowers her hands. "I didn't mean to, I was upset with her and it slipped out. Gosh, that last one hurt!"

"Good, I'm glad! You may willingly like to hurt people's feelings and try to screw up all of your relationships, but from now on do me a favor and let me do it for myself! God Ashley, she hates me now! And this time I don't even want to know what the hell happened that caused you to 'slip' because I can guarantee it was just you trying to push her away. I'm getting sick of this Ashley; you don't think of the consequences and just drink away the pain. Which reminds me, you're drinking is getting ridiculous Ashley! If you keep going like this you're going to need rehab! You need to realize that this shit you pull affects more people than just yourself!"

"Are you done lecturing now? Because I'm quite bored with it…you should be happy, you won the bet."

Chelsea sighs and leaves the room, not saying another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what Al? We don't need anyone else anyways. They're all just a waste of time, you know?" Ashley looks down at her stuffed alligator that's currently sitting to the left of her. She's propped up against a tree out by the lake, with guitar in hand, Al sitting next to her, and a bottle of Absolute that she stole from Aiden to the right of her. "They all think they're so smart and that everyone needs everyone. But you know what Al? From now on it's just me and you. You know why?" She starts to strum on her guitar and sing:

"'_Cause it's you and me, Al  
and all of the people with nothing' to do   
nothing' to lose  
and its you and me  
and all of the people _

_And I don't know why  
I cant keep my eyes off of you."_

She stops playing and takes a small drink of the Absolute, grimacing as it goes down. "And who does Chelsea think she is lecturing me like that? I mean I know she's my best friend, but so are you and you don't try to lecture me all the time. And rehab?!? Me? I don't need to go to rehab; I do not have a problem! Besides Al, it failed last time he tried to make me go, what makes her think I'd go this time…" She starts to strum a few chords on her guitar, once again breaking out into song:

"_They tried to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no.  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
you wont know, know, know._

"Come on Al, join in!"

"_I ain__'__t got the time  
and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He__'__s tried to make me go to rehab  
I wont go, go, go."_

Once again, she stops playing and takes a swig of the alcohol.

"You know, if I didn't know how attached you are to that alligator, I'd think you're losing it… not only for the fact that you are talking to him, but also that you're actually playing that dreadful song."

Ashley just rolls her eyes, refusing to look at her, knowing that when she does she'll get drawn in. "Can you go away? I'm kind of in the middle of a serious conversation…"

"Nope, sorry." Spencer takes a seat to the right of her picking up the bottle of Absolute and tossing it into the lake.

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you?!? If I didn't want you here before I definitely do not want you here now! I thought I made that clear to you last night!"

"Yes well, as hurtful as your comments were, I'm still your teacher and so I still worry about you. So, looks like you're just going to have to deal with me because I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine if you won't go, Al and I will." She attempts to get up, but fails as she is much drunker than she thought. "Actually, you know what? I change my mind, this spot is comfortable and I shouldn't have t give it up just because you are here."

Spencer rolls her eyes and watches the girl as she sets her guitar off to the side, "So why are you drunk this time?"

"Because when you drink certain thoughts or memories go away, and I currently have one that involves a particular Latina that definitely needs to go away. Besides for me, it's better to feel numb all the time." Ashley sloppily smacks herself in the face for giving out so much information, "hey, you tricked me!"

Angry with herself for spilling so much, Ashley makes a vow right then to not talk to Spencer anymore.

"You know, it's ok to let your guard down every once in a while. It might even help you deal with whatever issues you have."

"Issues?!? I do not have issues!"

"Right… because it's normal for 18 year old girls to sleep their way through the school and get drunk every morning to not feel any pain… got it."

"You don't know what you are talking about! I do not sleep my way through the school, only the girls thank you very much!"

"Because that's so much better…" She rolls her eyes and looks at Ashley, taking in the girl's frustrated features.

"That is so much better. It could be worse; I could be like half of the girls here and sleep with all of the football team and already had to have an abortion so their parent's reputations wouldn't be ruined."

Spencer sighs, "Ashley you just need to talk to someone…"

"Yeah, right? And who should I talk to, you? I just met you like what, a few months ago? Why the hell would I want to tell you my secrets?"

"Because I care about you, and despite what you may think, I'm not going to disappear on you or hurt you or betray you. I…" she sighs and reaches over to squeeze Ashley's hand, "I just wish you would believe me…"

This causes Ashley to finally lock eyes with Spencer, and although she's a little blurry, she gets sucked into those bluer than blue eyes. "I can't… I'm just…I'm afraid."

Sighing, Spencer looks away and begins to stand, "Well, one day you need to stop being afraid. Because if you don't you're going to push away everyone that loves and cares about you, and when you finally admit to needing them they aren't going to be there anymore. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, please remember that." She smiles weakly, "I'll let you get back to your conversation with Al, do try to make it to class tomorrow… sober." She winks and walks away.

Ashley stares out at the lake, when she can no longer see Spencer, "Al I need to start hanging out with more people like you…" she glances down at him to find him also staring out at the lake, "the kind that can't talk back or make me fall for them."


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Ashley made it to her classes sober, but didn't really wear much of her uniform or pay attention to anything that was going on around her. Chelsea had ignored her all day and even Madison didn't even bother her about anything. She felt like crap and knew she looked like crap; with her uniform wrinkled and her hair sitting messily on top of her head. She had to wear her glasses as her contacts hurt her eyes; which were blood shot and looked tired. She had stopped drinking when Spencer threw her bottle in the lake and ended up passing out under the tree and woke up feeling like she just got the crap kicked out of her. Which is she was being honest, emotionally she sort of did.

So now here she sits during last period in Spencer's class, not hearing a word of what is being said and stares out the window the entire time. Chelsea didn't even sit next to her, so she was stuck sitting next to some brunette that kept staring at her. Madison was giving her the evil eye as soon as she walked into the class as if Ashley was going to suddenly blab their secret. But instead, she took a seat closest to the window and didn't pay any attention to when Spencer started the class. Ok, that's a lie. She did look up, but that was only to see what the girl was wearing. Otherwise, she was still mad at her for throwing her bottle in the lake.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day Ashley stood and started making her way out of the classroom. "Ashley, I'd like a word please." Ashley looked at Spencer who was waiting expectantly, but rather than stop and listen she continued to walk out of the room, not in the mood for another lecture. "Miss Davies, I am talking to you!" Ashley just shrugged and left.

Chelsea, who noticed how her friend was acting all day, watched as Ashley blew off Miss Carlin. Even though she wanted to follow Ashley and make everything better she was still a little upset with her. So instead of following, she went down the opposite hall in search of Clay, they were going to have a movie night together.

Needing peace, Ashley made her way down to the music lab knowing no one would bother her there and that playing an instrument would be the only thing to calm her besides booze. After realizing that she was falling for Spencer the last thing she wanted was to be alone with her, afraid she'd cave and spill her secrets only to be hurt again. With the bet no longer in effect she needed to keep her distance.

Opting for the grand piano instead of one of the numerous keyboards, she sits down, adjusting the stool and begins to play a few chords and scales. After her fingers are slightly warmed up and she is a little relaxed with her guard slightly down, she actually begins to play. Closing her eyes she starts to play the intro to _Gravity,_ by Sarah Bareilles.

"_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

_  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down"

Sighing, she wipes her eye at a tear that's threatening to fall.

"I'm glad you're back to playing decent music today. I love that song." Ashley doesn't move or let on that she was just scared half to death, instead only listens as the clicking of heels gets closer to her, "Your voice still amazes me every time I hear it."

Ashley finally turns around when she hears the clicking stop and they just stares at her for a second before clearing her throat and looking to the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about your grade, but you ignored me. Which, I don't appreciate by the way. Care to tell me what that was about?"

Ashley sighs and just shakes her head, "Spence can you please just go? I'm not in the mood to be lectured or share my feelings or anything like that."

Spencer raises her brow, "Who said anything about sharing feelings? A simple apology will do."

She rolls her eyes and turns back to the piano, "I am not apologizing for anything."

"Not going to apologize for anything? Does it not even bother you in the slightest bit that you may have really hurt my feelings this past week?"

Ashley stops messing with the keys and turns around locking eyes with her, "Can you please just go?"

Spencer clenches her fists, getting angry now, angry at how this girl is able to get her so upset. "It doesn't bother you that you made me feel like a piece of shit with only a sentence? I actually cared, and risked my job by falling for you and you can't even give me an apology for hurting me? You are not that cold hearted, I've seen glimpses of it and I don't buy this little act you put on. I know you care."

"You're right, I do care. And that's the problem. So no, no I am not going to apologize because than maybe you will be just as cold back and I can stop having these damn feelings." Ashley stands and starts to walk away from the piano, but turns around and walks right up to Spencer, getting in her face, "actually you know what? I am sorry about something, I'm sorry I made that bet. Because if didn't take the bet I never would have taken the time to get know you or never would have fallen for you or never would have had the chance to feel what it's like to kiss you. I wouldn't want to kiss you right now or want to feel your arms around me or tell you every little thing about myself. So I am sorry for that I made that bet, because if I didn't I would feel semi-normal right now and everything would ok! There, are you happy now?"

She goes to walk away, but is stopped by a hand that grips her wrist pulling her back. Turning around slowly, she meets a pair of blue eyes with her brown ones, "Ashley, I'm not going to hurt you…"

Tears threaten to fall from Ashley's eyes as Spencer takes a step closer, "Please Spencer…just leave it alone, you don't want to waste your time on me."

The threatening tears finally fall. Seeing this, Spencer steps closer cradling the shorter girls head in her hands and begins to wipe the fallen tears away with her thumbs, "I don't think you're a waste Ash…"

Finally lifting her gaze, she meets Spencer's and smiles. Leaning forward she lightly brushes her lips against hers, hesitating only a moment before making contact with Spencer's lips once again. This time it's soft, and slow, as if she's just getting a feel for her lips. It is Spencer's hands moving to run Ashley's hair that causes Ashley to deepen the kiss, pulling Spencer closer to her by her waist. She lets out a soft moan as she feels Spencer's tongue enter her mouth, gently doing a dance with her own. They stand there kissing slowly, with their hands exploring each others bodies, neither in any hurry. When they start to run out of air, it is Spencer who pulls away. They take a step back from each other, both breathing heavily and just stare each other; their eyes giving away their want for the other one.

After maybe 30 seconds of just staring at each other, Spencer takes a step towards Ashley, who also takes a step forward. However, Spencer quickly retreats as she hears footsteps making their way towards the room.

Spencer looks towards the door, and as if on cue, Chelsea walks into the lab, "Ashley there you are, I've been looking for you!" She stops moving when she gets into the room and notices Ashley isn't alone, "Oh hey Miss C, sorry if I'm interrupting, I can come back later…"

Spencer smiles weakly, "No don't worry about, Miss Davies and I were just finishing up." She glances at Ashley and then quickly makes her way towards the exit, "I'll see you ladies later."

Chelsea raises her eyebrow and walks over to the piano with a smirk, "What was she doing down here?"

Ashley sits down next to her, "She needed to talk to me about my grade, and yell at me for ignoring her in the classroom earlier today…"

Chelsea nods, "Right…"

"Yep, so what are you doing down here? I thought you were ignoring me?"

Sighing, Chelsea starts to tinker with the keys, "Well I was, but lets face you and I both know I'm incapable of staying mad at you for very long."

Ashley laughs and then smiles, "I'm sorry Chelsea. I know I've been a mess lately…" Chelsea gives her a look, "ok, I've always been a mess, but I know I've been meaner than usual and I'm sorry. I'm trying, ok?"

She nods, "Good, apology accepted. Now let's go get me food and then discuss the obvious sexual tension that's between you and Miss C."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the girls got food, they lied around in Ashley's room discussing everything from the weekend, to Clay, to Spencer, to Kyla's upcoming play… just catching up. Eventually Chelsea had to leave; she was meeting up with Clay for their movie night.

Once Chelsea left, Ashley finished her homework and decided her room definitely needed to be cleaned. It was around midnight when she finally finished with both and decided that she needed to talk to Spencer… and possibly have another make out session. Grabbing Al she quietly left her room and crept her way down the halls to Spencer's door, where she knocked lightly.

A minute or so later, a sleepy looking Spencer opened the door clad in plaid boxers and a white tank top. After realizing who it is, she looks very alert, "What are you doing here?"

Looking in both directions to make sure no one is looking; Ashley pushes Spencer back into her room and shuts the door behind her, "I umm…" she looks to the floor and then back up at her, "I just wanted to see you."

Spencer smiles at the admission, "I'm glad."

They stand there and stare at each other until Ashley couldn't take it anymore. She spent all night thinking about their kiss, and those lips on hers, and all she wanted now was to feel them on hers once again. Ashley nods as she walks over to Spencer, pulling her into a tight embrace, which Spencer reciprocates. "Is it ok if I kiss you again?"

Spencer doesn't say anything, instead answers her by attacking her lips. This time the kiss is more urgent, there's more behind it as both let out moans when their tongues meet. A few seconds later, Ashley pulls back, not wanting to rush anything for a change, and rests her forehead against Spencer's, "Can Al and I stay with you tonight?"

Spencer chuckles lightly at this and takes Ashley's hand, "Come on." She leads Ashley to the bedroom and they both climb into bed after Ashley sets Al on the night stand.

They each lay on opposite sides of the bed under the covers, facing each other. It is Spencer who breaks the silence, "What are you thinking about?"

Ashley sighs, "I'm not very good at this. Usually it's just about sex for me."

Spencer raises an eyebrow, "And that's not what this is about?"

She smirks, "Well not all of it."

Laughing, Spencer rolls onto her back, "Oh gosh, what am I doing? I could get fired."

"Do you regret it?" Ashley asks as she tugs on Spencer's arm to get her to look at her.

Seeing the worry in Ashley's eyes, Spencer's quick to ease it, "Of course not." She rolls over on her side and holds her arms out to Ashley who is yawning, "Come here."

Ashley obliges and they cuddle up next to each other, wrapping their arms arm around each others waists, and intertwining their legs. Spencer rests her chin on top of Ashley's head, "You know, we can't do this every night… we'll for sure get caught then."

Sighing, Ashley replies, "I know," she leans in and kisses Spencer's neck lightly, "but every other night we can."

Spencer laughs quietly before they both drift off to sleep holding each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she wakes to her alarm going off, she finds her arms and the rest of the bed to be empty. Sitting up abruptly, she looks around the room to find Al still sitting on the nightstand with a piece of paper hanging out from under him. Picking it up, she reads:

_Woke up early and decided to sneak out before anyone would see me. Left Al there for company/protection, but don't think you get to keep him. I expect him back tonight. _

_-Ashley_

Smiling at the note, Spencer sets it down and looks at Al, who just stares back. Sighing, she gets up and starts to get ready, in a slightly better mood than usual.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey what are you doing up still?" The blonde asks the young brunette as she sits down on the couch next to her in the lounge.

Ashley shrugs and sets her book down, "Everyone finally went to be and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd catch up on some reading."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, Chelsea, Kyla, Aiden, Clay, Madi, Carmen, and all them… we were watching movies before."

Spencer nods and curls up at the other end of the couch taking in the brunette who was also curled up clad in reading glasses, alligator pajama pants, and an old gray CAL State hoody. "So what are you reading?"

She picks up the book and holds it up toward her, "My Sister's Keeper…" she shrugs, "It's one of those books I've wanted to read and have never gotten the chance to."

Spencer smiles, "I love that book. It's definitely a tear jerker though."

"Yeah, so what are you doing up?"

The blonde shrugs, "Couldn't sleep either and there's only so much time I can spend in the library or the dark room."

"Well I have something in mind that could tire both of us out…" Ashley smirks and raises her eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer shakes her head, "Is that ever not on your mind? We've barely even kissed and you want to go jump in bed together? Besides I know nothing about you except what I've learned on my own."

Ashley fakes shock, "Why Spencer Carlin who said anything about jumping into bed together? I was going to suggest a walk down to the lake… what do you say?"

Spencer just rolls her eyes and plays along, "Ok yeah, sure."

Ashley hops up from the couch smiling, "Great! And then we can go skinny dipping!"

Stifling her laugh, Spencer follows the young girl out onto the school grounds. Once they are out of the campus building Ashley laces their fingers together and pulls her towards the lake.

When they get to the lake Spencer stops Ashley, pushing her softly up against a tree, "What are you-" Ashley asks, but is immediately cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers and a body being pressed up against hers. A pair of soft lips that taste like a hint of strawberries and does things to Ashley she doesn't even begin to try and understand every time they meet hers.

Spencer pulls away, only an inch or two, with her hands still on Ashley's waist, "Mmm, I missed those."

Ashley smiles shyly and captures Spencer's lips with hers, reluctantly pulling away, "Me too."

Spencer steps away much to Ashley's displeasure and leads them closer to the lake. Spencer sits and Ashley follows suit, sitting close to her and lacing their hands again. "So about skinny dipping, what do you say?"

This causes Spencer to laugh and shake her head, "We would get in so much trouble if we're caught."

"Come on we aren't going to get caught, it is two in the morning and the campus guards are busy watching porn right now in their booth."

"…How would you know?"

"Let's just say I snuck off campus a lot and know every inch of what goes on these grounds." Spencer gives her a skeptical look, "come on please? It will be fun."

"And here I thought we were going to maybe, I don't know… talk for once."

"Cooome onnn Spence, all we do is talk. I'll tell you what… for every piece of clothing you lose you can ask me a question… about anything."

Spencer looks down at her outfit, "Ash I only have like five pieces of clothing on right now… and that's including my shoes."

This causes Ashley to smirk, "Well you'd better make them damn good questions then."

"Fine, but you have to get in the water too."

"Oh I fully intend to get in the water if you're in there. Besides, I get to ask you questions too. But you first."

Spencer rolls her eyes at the brunette, but takes her left shoe off anyways. "Ok, why did Chelsea give you Al?"

"Really pulling out the big guns right away huh?" Ashley smiles, but Spencer can tell it's a fake one, it didn't reach her eyes. "Ok so Al…" she lets out a deep sigh, "Chelsea gave me Al while I was in the hospital freshman year. She knew I was having trouble sleeping while I was there, and told me he would protect me when I had nightmares."

"Why were you in the hospital to begin with?"

Ashley shakes her head and pulls off her right, striped, red slipper, "Sorry not your turn. It's mine."

Spencer smiles and lays down in the grass, "Ask away."

"Ok… what got you started in photography?"

Getting a small smile on her face, Spencer rolls over onto her side and props her head up by her elbow, as Ashley shifts and turns her body towards her, sitting Indian style. "It was always just something that calmed me. Jackie picked up on this right away and bought me a real nice camera that I always wanted but my mom would never get me. She's the one who always encouraged me to keep doing it and to take a few classes in high school and college. And now it's just something I can't seem to let go, even if it does remind me of her every now and then."

Ashley nods and smiles wickedly, "Your turn lets lose the other shoe because after that it's the clothing."

Spencer laughs and hits Ashley on the leg lightly, "Are you always a perv?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, just with you."

Holding her foot up, she looks pointedly at Ashley, "You want it off so bad, you take it off yourself."

"Bossy, huh? I kind of like that." Rolling her eyes, she grabs the shoe and takes it off. Pulling on Spencer's leg, she rolls her onto her back and slowly climbs up her body until she's straddling her waist. "Now, what's your question?"

"Hmm, I've seemed to have forgotten," she whispers, as her hands find their way to Ashley's waist.

Smiling, Ashley leans down until their noses brush against each other, "Oh yeah, why's that?" She leans in and kisses her lightly, her hands resting on either side of Spencer's head.

"I'm not sure…" Spencer pulls Ashley down on top of her, her stomach doing flip flops as she feels Ashley's body against hers. They quickly deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting once again causing both to let out a small moan. It's the moan that causes Spencer to push Ashley back, "Ok wait… my turn." Chest heaving, Ashley nods and sits up, placing her hands on Spencer's stomach waiting for the next question. "Ok, why won't you play or sing in front of anyone?"

Ashley shrugs as she slowly pushes Spencer's long sleeved shirt up to reveal her stomach and traces her fingers lightly across it, back and forth. "Lets see… I guess because my mother has never let me do anything with it, always saying it'll never get me anywhere. Besides, it's my one private thing that no one else is a part of or can touch. Why ruin that?"

"Because your voice is too amazing to not be heard…"

"It is heard though… by you. And you're enough."

Spencer smiles at this and pulls Ashley down to her kissing her softly, "You're so cute when you aren't trying to be a bad ass you know that?"

Smiling back, Ashley kisses her on the nose, "You're pretty cute too… you know, in a goofy kind of way." She feels herself blushing and shakes her head, "Anyways, let's make this game a little more interesting." Smirking, she brings hands to her hoody and takes it off revealing only a black and red polka dotted bra. "There, that's better… my turn?" Spencer can only nod as she takes in Ashley's toned stomach and the rest of her upper body, bringing her hands to Ashley's stomach, beginning to run her hands all along it. "How long have you known Jackie and when did the two of you finally start dating?"

A small frown tugs at Spencer's lips, but is quickly hidden with a half smile. Ashley however, notices before Spencer is able to get away with it. "Well… I've known her since third grade. Like I've mentioned, I grew up in Texas and she moved next door when I was in third grade. We quickly became best friends and were soon inseparable, until about my sophomore year of high school when I realized I liked girls… correction, liked a girl… Jackie. I told her, and she claimed she loved me, just not in that way. So I tried to move on and dated other girls on and off throughout my sophomore and part of my junior year and we grew apart, until she couldn't take it anymore and finally admitted to wanting me. I guess that would make it the end of our junior year that we finally started dating."

Ashley nods, taking all the information in. That is until she remembers that Spencer is finally going to be losing some clothing, "Ok, your turn… what's coming off?" She goes to reach for Spencer's long sleeve, but Spencer shakes her head no. "Huh? Why not? I mean it's ok if you don't want to… I just thought… I mean I didn't think-"

She is quickly cut off from her nervous rambling, by a hand covering her mouth. "Shh. Lets just go with the pants first."

Taking the hand away from her mouth, she kisses the back of it lightly, locking eyes with Spencer for a second and then moves off of her to slowly remove the flannel pajama pants, revealing a pair of green striped boy shorts. Climbing back on top of her and settling back into her straddling position, Ashley quietly awaits her question. "Ok so, when did you realize you're a lesbian and when did you come out to everyone."

Ashley looks at Spencer disgusted, "Excuse me? I am not a lesbian! I do not like nor do other girls, thank you very much! Where would you even get an idea like that from?" Spencer rolls her eyes and waits until Ashley stops laughing. "Ok, tough crowd… looks like we're going to have to teach you how to laugh every once in a while. It's good for you ya know."

"I do laugh... all the time actually… especially the other day when you busted your ass in the hallway… that was hysterical."

"Ha ha ha, oh my god you are soo funny." Spencer only smirks at this, as Ashley starts to get all huffy, "And if it wasn't for that damn freshman or your short skirt and tight top, I would not have busted my ass thank you very much." She rolls her eyes, but can't help but let a smile slip, "Anyways… back to your question. I realized I liked both boys and girls the summer after 8th grade, and didn't realize I really only liked girls 'til the end of my freshman year. I came out the summer before sophomore year to Chelsea, Kyla, and a few other people… and eventually the rest found out one way or another."

Done with this trip down memory lane now, Ashley stands and drops her pants to reveal matching polka dot boy shorts. "Game over, time to swim!"

Spencer sits up and stares at the girl before her, "but wait, I still get two more questions."

"Ask away Spence…" she takes a step back as she unclasps her bra and throws it to the ground before turning around and running toward the water, "you're just going to have to catch me if you want the answers!" With that said, she dives into the lake.

Spencer shakes her head and stays seated, refusing to go in. That is until Ashley doesn't pop back up from under the water. She stands, eyes scanning the water having an internal debate about whether or not to go in; knowing that Ashley is most likely doing this to get her to go in. Deciding it's better to be safe than sorry, she sucks it up and takes off her long sleeved shirt off to reveal nothing but bare skin underneath. Shivering slightly she runs over to the lake and jumps in. When she pops back up she quickly swims to place where she can touch and lets out a small shriek from the coldness of the water and then quickly after, another one. This time it's not from the water, but rather because Ashley popped up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. "It's about time you got in!"

Spencer attempts to be mad, but fails miserably as she feels Ashley's body press into her back, "It is freezing in here…"

"Don't worry; I can warm you up…"

Laughing, Spencer turns around and faces Ashley, wrapping her arms around her neck loosely, "You're such a cheese ball, does that line ever work anyone?"

Ashley smiles and shakes her head, "No, but it's about to…" she leans in and kisses her passionately at first and then slows the kiss down, enjoying and savoring it. Savoring the taste of Spencer; savoring the feeling of their almost completely naked, wet bodies being pressed up against each other.

It is Spencer who pulls away and rests her forehead against Ashley's, looking into her eyes, "Ash… sometimes you scare me."

Smiling, Ashley doesn't break the eye contact, "That's okay 'cause sometimes you absolutely terrify me… and by sometimes I mean all the time."

This comment earns a small chuckle from Spencer, who leans in and kisses Ashley softly. Ashley returns the kiss in full force, letting her hands wander Spencer's upper body. Spencer does not object, but rather pulls Ashley closer if possible and deepens the kiss. Spencer lets out a small moan as Ashley bites down on her bottom lip. Their tongues finally meet again and it is the combination of all of this that causes Ashley's heart to feel like it's going to burst out of her chest.

It is Ashley who pulls away this time, leaving Spencer slightly displeased. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her hear, "Nothing," she smiles, "nothing at all. It's just it is getting pretty late, and you're starting to turn a little a blue. We should probably get you warm."

Spencer smiles at this, "Trust me, you were doing just fine."

"I know but like I've told you Spence, it isn't just about sex for me. And hopefully tonight proves that to you."

Spencer kisses her on the forehead and in silent agreement they swim back to the edge, pulling themselves out of the water, quickly putting their clothes on attempt to warm up a little bit. Ashley wraps Spencer in a tight embrace and kisses her lightly on the cheek. "You know I still get to ask you two questions…"

"Oh I know, but its effing cold, and I definitely need a hot shower and a warm bed." She eyes Spencer, "And by the shade of blue you're turning, so do you… so let's worry about that first so I don't have to be seen with a giant walking blueberry and then there will be plenty of time for the badgering to continue."

Spencer kicks Ashley in the butt at this statement and after a few seconds of Ashley complaining about bruising and Spencer rubbing it to make it feel better; they quietly make their way back to the school, arms linked together and shivering.


	11. Chapter 11

After one close call with a security guard that Ashley deemed as new, since he was wandering about campus confused, they successfully snuck back into the school and back to Spencer's room going undetected. Ashley locks the door behind her and starts stripping her now wet clothes from her body as Spencer disappears into the bathroom to grabs some towels.

When she comes back into the living room, Ashley is down to her underwear. After a few seconds of staring, Spencer walks over and wraps Ashley in a towel. "I'm going to take a quick shower, make yourself comfy and help yourself to whatever."

"You mean you don't want me to join you?"

Spencer shakes her head, "Ash…"

Fifteen minutes later both girls have showered, separately much to Ashley's displeasure and protests. Now they lay in Spencer's bed, snuggled up with each other talking about absolutely nothing, but everything at the same time.

"My favorite food is pancakes or no bacon or no toast and jelly…" Ashley lays there smiling at Spencer's indecisiveness, "okay; no… my favorite is pretty much any type of breakfast food. I'm obsessed with it and can eat it at any hour. My dad makes the best pancakes in the world, me and brother used to literally cancel any plans we had going on when he was making them."

Ashley laughs softly, "My favorite would have to be any type of ice cream. It's one of those foods that have multiple purposes. You get to eat it when you're happy or celebrating something, it's also a comfort food for when you're sad or depressed. There are tons of flavors to suit any craving, and there's a variety of toppings for them. Which brings me to another purpose… you can have fun with ice cream… use it on bodies, along with the toppings…I could go on for hours with what you can do with ice cream pertaining to that."

Chuckling now, Spencer looks at Ashley, "I've never realized it had so many uses."

"Baby when I'm through with you, you'll know every single one of them…"

This only makes Spencer laugh harder, and eventually pull Ashley in for a brief kiss, "You're unbelievable, has anyone ever told that?"

Ashley scoffs, "Umm yeah, everyday!" Spencer shakes her head and smiles, "Ok favorite color?"

"Hmm…" Spencer's brow furrows, "I guess that have to be purple… yours?"

Ashley stares into Spencer's eyes, "It used to be red, but now it's shifting towards blue."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Spencer mumbles, moving closer to Ashley, so that their lips brush together as she speaks.

"I don't know, just something about seeing the color turns me on now…" Ashley mumbles back, closing the small distance left between their lips and kissing her softly.

Pulling away they smile at each other, both barely able to stay awake for much longer. Kissing Ashley's forehead, Spencer burrows into Ashley's side, getting comfortable, "Night Ash."

Ashley smiles at this and wraps her arms tighter around Spencer, "Night Spence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is lunch time and Ashley has the biggest grin on her face as she thinks back to last night and her revenge on Madison. So big, that her oblivious friends even notice. Kyla, who takes a seat next to her, smirks, "Who are you and what have you done with my grouchy, moody sister that was ready to kill a certain Latina about two hours ago?"

"Hey! I'm not grouchy or moody!" Kyla rolls her eyes at her, "Ok, so maybe I am. But I am capable of smiling sometimes."

"Right, but only when you do something evil to someone, so what did you do now? And what am I going to have to cover up?" Chelsea asks as she takes a seat across from the two sisters.

Ashley gasps, "Chelsea I have no idea what you're talking about! If I didn't love you so much I'd be slightly offended right now." She smiles evilly as she sees Madison walk by and head toward the food line. "I'll be back; I need something to drink…"

Noticing this, Chelsea starts to protest, "Ash just leave her be for one day…"

"Oh Chelsea let her, it's funny when it involves Madison, besides she deserves it after that little stunt she pulled in Miss Calso's class today," Kyla responds in Ashley's defense, smirking at her sister's retreating body.

Chelsea just shakes her head and turns her attention towards Clay who is now joining them. "What did the devil do now?"

"Hey you, how come you're late?"

"I had to go see my advisor really quick about some classes for next semester." He smiles as Chelsea nods and steals the cookies he had just gotten, not bothering to tell her he got them for her anyways. "So…? What did she do?"

Chelsea sighs at this and bites down into one of the cookies, leaving Kyla to tell the story. "Picture it: Sicily, 1943… it was a cloudy day and it was expected to rain…"

"Kyla…" Chelsea rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile.

She looks over to Chelsea smiling innocently, "What?"

"Enough with the Golden Girl's Sophia impersonation; just tell the damn story."

Clay chuckles at this and waits to hear the story, as does the rest of the table.

"Right, sorry…" She grins sheepishly and continues, "Well to make a long story short, Madison announced in Miss Calso's class that Ashley had tried to bribe Madison into letting her cheat off her exam today and then proceeded to threaten her when she refused. This is crap I know, but you know how Miss Calso loves Madison… inside and out. So she believed every word of it and gave Ashley a failing grade on the exam for trying to cheat."

"Can she do that without any proof?" Clay asks.

"Apparently Madison doesn't need proof, but rather just needs to continue screwing Miss Calso and she'll believe whatever Madison has to say. Besides Miss Calso has never liked Ashley since she turned her down last year and almost got her fired, so she's always looking for ways to get back at her."

Clay shakes his head and turns towards the food line in search of Ashley, everyone else's gaze at the table following his.

"Hey Madi, how are ya?"

Madison turns around to glare at Ashley as she interrupts her and Carmen's discussion about one of the professor's butts, "What do you want?"

Ashley's grin only grows even more wicked, "Oh sorry to interrupt baby, but you forgot these in my room the other day when you were in a rush. I thought you might want them back." Ashley pulls a pair of black lace underwear from her pocket, barely containing her laughter as Madison's eyes bug out and her face turns beet red, "I have to say, I am a fan of the new underwear, but red still looks the best. Maybe tonight you can wear the red outfit I got you." She winks at Madison, and bites the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

By now everyone in line is watching, some are yelling for them to get it on right there, other's already have their phones out texting, while a few are snickering as Madison lets out a shriek and snatches the underwear from Ashley's hand. Gritting her teeth together, Madison glares at Ashley, "You'll pay for this!" Letting out another shriek she shoves past Ashley and storms off with Carmen trailing behind her.

Soon everyone starts cracking up, and a few high five or pat Ashley on the back. One particular person, who Ashley hadn't noticed until now, isn't smiling or doing any of the above things mentioned. But rather, frowning and looking very disappointed as well as slightly hurt or confused..? Ashley wasn't sure. Not making eye contact, Spencer turns and leaves the scene quickly, but not quick enough for anyone to think anything of it. Well… except for Ashley.

Ashley gives a few smiles to people, although now it's fake, rather than real and tries to follow Spencer. However, Spencer seems to have forgotten to mention that she's a pro speed walker because when Ashley looks around the dining hall she is nowhere to be found.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she walks back to her table slightly confused, but that is momentarily forgotten when the whole table starts cracking up and making comments about Madison's reaction. Even Chelsea joins in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two periods seem to drag by for Ashley as she anxiously waits for it to be last period, so she can see Spencer. Much to her displeasure, when she gets to the classroom she sees that class is cancelled.

Confused more than ever now, she heads towards Spencer's office in search of her. After no such luck, she searches the dark room, the music room, the library and the lake. Not finding her only makes her even more frustrated so she heads back towards the dorm building and heads straight for Spencer's room not caring if she gets in trouble. Finding the door unlocked she walks in after checking to make sure the coast is clear. Hearing rustling in the bedroom, she walks towards it.

"Hey, you disappeared today… what are you doing?" She eyes Spencer who is walking back and forth from her closet to her bed with random pieces of clothing in her hand.

"What does it look like? I'm packing." Not stopping, she continues to put clothes in a small duffel bag.

"Yes I can see that, but why?"

Spencer stops and glances at Ashley before turning back to her closet, "I'm going home for the weekend."

"For what?"

"Because I need to, I need someone to make me sane again and to knock some sense back into me."

"I didn't know you were going insane…" Ashley sits down at the edge of the bed and looks at her.

"Ashley why were you in the hospital freshman year?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Can you please just answer me?" Not getting a response, she turns away again, "Ok, why are you and Madison always fighting?" Again, no response, "Don't want to share that one either huh? Ok, why are you always having nightmares?"

Ashley says nothing for a minute before finally shaking her head, "You're right; you must be going insane because I don't see how any of that is relevant to why you're going to Texas."

Spencer finally turns around to face Ashley, her hands on her hips, "Clearly I must be. I mean here I am 22 years old, a teacher, dating one of my students who is only 18. Here I am risking my job to be with someone who clearly still has a lot of growing up to do." She's pacing now, with her arms flying everywhere as she speaks. "I mean god Ashley, after seeing you do that to Madison today, just made me realize how much growing up you still have left to do. And that's ok, I get that. You're not even out of high school so I don't expect you to be mature all the time. But what the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be mature and here I am dating one of my students who won't tell me anything about herself to even make this worth it… are you kidding me? I'm a freaking mess. So I need to go home and see my parents, talk to my friends, regroup, and figure out what the hell I am doing."

"So you're just going to run away?"

"I'm not running away. I'll be back on Monday for classes."

Ashley stands up, fists clenched down at her sides. "Yes it is exactly what you're doing Spencer! You see me act my age and freak out, immediately booking a flight back to Texas without even talking to me… that's running away! You say I'm immature? Take a look at yourself babe."

"Maybe you should go; we can figure this out when I get back…"

"Awesome Spence. You see me do one freaking thing that's immature and you run, that's just great."

"It's not just one thing Ashley! Sure it might have been just one thing today, but it'll be like that everyday! And seeing that today just put everything into perspective. Sure, I'm still immature at times, but you and I are at such different places in our lives right now. You still have college to attend or whatever you plan on doing, and I can't risk my job because of this when there's a good chance it isn't going to work out, especially if you never let me in completely."

Tears start to form in Ashley's eyes, which only piss her off more, "I didn't ask you to risk this! Remember? I was the one to push you away, not the other way around. You came after me, I told you I wasn't worth it." She whispers through gritted teeth. "You're just like everyone else Spencer, making promises you can't keep."

"Jesus Ashley! I'm going away for the weekend! I need time to think! We can deal with all of this when I get back!"

"Forget it Spence, I'm done. Hope you have fun."

Spencer lets out a frustrated sigh, "That is just like you Ashley. You say I'm the one running? You're the one that shuts everyone out, but still expects the world in return. I didn't say we were done, I said I have to figure out what this is. But maybe you just answered that for me right now. You're shutting me out! You won't tell me anything! It's like pulling teeth with you! What the hell happened to you? Why the hell do you always have nightmares and why are you always fighting with Madison? Just please Ashley… why won't you just tell me these things? Why won't you let me in?"

"Because you're the one leaving! You're the one who made promises and told me I was worth it! You're the one who has already managed to get more out of me in the past few months than my closest friends have in years. That scares me Spence; I've been hurt so much… I just can't risk it again."

Tears are falling now, and Spencer goes to make a move towards her, but Ashley refuses and steps back. "You want to know why I have nightmares so much? Because the people that are supposed to love me are always hurting me. You want to know why I was in the hospital my freshman year? Because a so called 'family friend' didn't know what the term 'no' meant and raped me and beat the crap out of me one drunken night. And then to add insult to the injury my own father covered it up because he does business with the boy's father and couldn't risk this by pressing charges. Apparently money is worth more to him than his daughter."

By now she is sobbing, her body shaking with each sob, "You want to know why Madison and I fight so much? Because we used to date and I fell in love and trusted her and told her about everything. And do you know what happened? She left me and now uses this little piece of information as a bargaining chip whenever she feels necessary." She wipes her face and takes a deep breath, trying to stop the cries, "I'm allowed to shut people out Spence, some just don't deserve to be opened up to. You wanted me to open up and to stop running from you… there you go. Now it's your turn to stop running. It's your turn to prove something to me."

She wipes her nose and grabs Al from the nightstand where she had left him the night before and leaves, not caring if anyone saw her exiting Spencer's room.

**A/N: Ok, so it was late when I wrote this chapter and I'm not sure if I like it or not since it went in a completely different direction then what I had planned… so any kind of feedback is welcomed… thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Deciding she should try to talk to Chelsea first before heading to her outstanding liquor stash, Ashley heads towards Chelsea'

Deciding she should try to talk to Chelsea first before heading to her outstanding liquor stash, Ashley heads towards Chelsea's room, keeping her head down so no one sees that she was crying. Attempting to barge into the room, she is denied, as it is locked. Letting out a frustrated groan, she knocks and then goes stomping off to her room when there isn't an answer figuring she's probably with Clay.

When she enters her room, she stops in the door frame just staring at her bed. There sits Madison grinning evilly. Crossing her arms, she leans against the door frame, "What do you want Madi? I'm not in the mood for your shit right now and I'm not going to have sex with you again, if that's why you're here."

Madison's grin doesn't falter, "In your dreams babe, I'm too sober for that. But speaking of sex, guess who I just saw leaving Miss Carlin's room a few minutes ago looking pretty upset?"

* * *

When she arrives to her gate it's final boarding call and she just makes it in time. Finding her seat, she lets out a small sigh as she sits, hating the middle seat. But then again she can't complain, seeing how she got her ticket so last minute.

When the plane starts to take off, she finally pays enough attention to notice the girl next to her. She looked to be about Spencer's age, maybe a few years older, with short, spikey jet black hair. Currently she is grasping the arm rests tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white, her eyes are clenched shut, and she's taking deep breaths as the plane starts going faster. It was this that made Spencer finally pay attention to her, "Excuse me miss are you ok?"

The girl doesn't respond, just shakes her head. Spencer watches her slightly amused that she is afraid and quickly being reminded of her brother who is also terrified of flying.

Finally, as the plane safely gets into the air, the girl opens her eyes and loosens her grip on the arm rests. Taking one last deep breath she shakes her head and turns towards Spencer smiling, "Sorry about that, taking off and landing really freaks me out… I've never quite gotten used to it, which you think I would considering how much I have to travel."

Spencer is only capable of nodding as she is transfixed by this girl's eyes. The girl's topaz colored eyes, which instantly remind her of a wolf. Realizing she's probably staring too much she glances away for a second and then smiles, "It's ok, I understand completely, my brother has to travel all of the time too and still freaks out every time."

Smiling back, the girl holds out her hand, "Hey, I'm Ally."

Spencer takes her hand and shakes it, "I'm Spencer, it's nice to meet you."

Ally releases her hand and leans back in her seat, "So Spencer, are you going to Texas or getting on a connecting flight?"

"Texas, my family is there, how about you?"

"Texas as well, my brother lives there. He's engaged and wants me to meet his fiancé. I'm constantly traveling, so I never got the chance to meet her. It's sad really… they've been together for almost a year now."

"That's ok; I rarely meet any of my brother's girlfriends. What part of Texas? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I want to say he's in Austin now… he used to live in San Antonio for school."

Spencer's eyebrows rise at this, "What a small world, I'm from Austin."

She runs her hand through her spikey hair, only making it messier and smiles, "Hmm… definitely weird!"

Spencer nods, enjoying Ally's company, since it's keeping her mind off of Ashley for once. There will be plenty of time for that this weekend. "What do you do that you travel so much?"

"Oh I'm a writer and a food critic. Basically I go to all the new 'hip' restaurants around the country and either burn them or make them very rich with my articles about them for my magazine. Which is terrible I know, but the bright side is I get to eat delicious food all of the time." She pats her stomach with a smile on her face, "And what about you? What do you do?"

"I teach high school English at the moment in Connecticut." Instantly Ashley comes to mind.

"Nice. I envy you, I couldn't do it. I don't have the patience and can't keep my mouth shut. I'd be fired in a day."

This earns a small chuckle from Spencer. "Yeah, sometimes it's hard, but I love it. Even though I sometimes just want to smack some of my seniors in the back of the head and ask them what they were thinking when they get into trouble."

For the rest of the flight they continue their easy conversation, covering everything from one of the flight attendants obvious toupee to their life ambitions. Before they know it, the flight attendant is asking them to put their trays up and to prepare for landing.

When they land Ally once again holds out her hand which Spencer doesn't hesitate to take, "It was nice to meet you Spencer. It was great to finally meet someone who can keep up with my five second attention span."

Spencer smiles at this and lets go of her hand, "Yeah it was nice to meet you too. Enjoy your vacation." They walk in silence for a few more feet until they reach baggage claim and begin to part ways.

"Oh wait!" Spencer stops walking and turns back towards Ally, "Here take my card. In case you get bored with your family or something give me a call, I'll be here until Tuesday morning. We can continue our conversation somewhere that has better seating."

Smiling, Spencer reaches out and takes the business card only to receive a smile and a wink in return from Ally. Giving one last wave, Spencer goes outside in search of her ride, immediately spotting her brother being bombarded by a bunch of people wanting autographs. He signs a few and then walks over to Spencer with his trademark smirk across his face, "Baby sis, I never thought I'd see you step foot in Texas again." He pulls her into a hug and then takes her bags, leading her to his pick up truck.

"Yeah well, once I heard you were in town it was hard not to."

* * *

Walking into her room and shutting the door, she goes over to her closet and pulls out a bottle of Grey Goose, "What's your point Madi?"

"I don't think Mrs. Keaton would be too pleased if she were to, oh I don't know, find out."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "There's nothing to find out dear."

Madison also rolls her eyes, "Right like I'm going to believe there isn't something going on. I know your history. You've already managed to get two teachers fired because you can't seem to stay away from them."

Taking a quick swig from the bottle, she turns around and faces her, "You're one to talk. Listen Madi I don't have time for this, so say whatever it is you have to say. If you're here to threaten me or trying to blackmail me you're wasting your time. Because first of all you have no proof, and second of all, everyone knows you're screwing Miss Calso at the moment." She eyes Madison who just glares at her, and then takes another shot of the Grey Goose, "So you have two options Madi… you can either get the hell out of my room and stop annoying me with your lame threats… or" she holds out the bottle to her, "you can get drunk and go into to town with me to party."

Letting out a sigh, Madison takes the bottle from her, "I will get you for this one day you know." She takes a drink from the bottle and wipes her mouth, "you can't always just get away with everything… one day when you're least expecting it I'll get evidence against you."

Ashley smiles and takes out two shot glasses. Grabbing the bottle from Madison she pours the two shots and hands one to her, "Bring it on."

They clink their shot glasses together, smile wickedly at each other, and down them.

* * *

"So baby sis, tell me all about this job of yours? It must be terrible working with Aunt Susanna."

Turning away from staring out the window Spencer puts on a smile and glances over to Glen, "Aw it's not that bad. She stays out of my way now; I barely see her except for monthly meetings or if she's bored and wants to yell at me about my teaching methods. My students are great though."

Glen nods, "Yeah I talked to dad and he said it seemed the parents were worse than the kids, especially this one chick mom got stuck doing a nose job for…"

Spencer only nods at this and frowns with Ashley coming to mind rather quickly. Sighing, she focuses her attention out the window again.

They drive in silence for a while until Glen finally breaks it, "So Spence, before mom and dad bombard you with questions and never leave your side, why did you really come home?"

Spencer can't help but smile at this. Good old Glen. Always knows when something is wrong. "I just need to figure some things out. I'm starting to lose it I think. Do you ever make decisions that you know you should never do and should regret later on, but can't?"

"All the time Spencer, but it's a part of life. Others may think it's a mistake, but if it is right to you then no one can touch that or try to ruin that and neither should you."

"Glen I'm falling for someone that I shouldn't even be thinking about in that way."

He glances over at her as he pulls into their driveway. Cutting the engine he turns and looks at her, "Is she legal?" Spencer raises her eyebrows at this, "I mean is she of age?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then in my book, she's legal Spence. All that other stuff won't matter in the end. Not if it's really important to the both of you."

"But what if it's a student?"

Before Glen gets a chance to respond their parents are coming out the door to greet them. Putting on a smile, Spencer hops out of the truck and walks over to her parents, "Mom! Dad!" and is immediately pulled into a hug.

* * *

"_Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all"_

Chelsea barges into Ashley's room covering her ears, "Ashley turn that crap down and stop singing to…" However stops short when she not only finds Ashley, but Madison as well singing along. Both clad only in underwear and their tops with a towel tied around each of their necks looking much like capes.

Ashley smiles when she sees Chelsea and stumbles over to her I-Pod to turn it down. "Hey Chelsea!"

Madison stumbles over to her with a huge grin plastered on her face and wraps her arm around her shoulders, "Chelsea, you're here! Now you can join our group!"

Chelsea shakes her head slightly confused and feeling a small case of déjà vu. "Group? What group? And what happened to your pants? And why do you have capes?"

"We are the Ambiguously Gay Duo!" Both girls strike a pose as they yell this out together and then start cracking up.

Chuckling, Chelsea shakes her head, "Right… but that doesn't explain the lack of pants or the cape."

Ashley's face turns very serious as her hands land on her hips, "It's part of the group's costume… duh!"

"Yeah duh! And if you join us," Madison says as she's now stopped laughing, "We can be the Ambiguously Gay Trio!" She claps her hands at this and jumps up and down, "How fun would that be!"

Walking over to Chelsea and smirking evilly, Ashley drapes her arm around her, "But you're going to have to lose the pants if you want to join dear." She winks at her before bursting out into a fit of giggles once again.

Chelsea shakes her head, "Right well maybe next time. It's going on three in the morning and I really need to get to bed… darn." She makes her way to the door and opens it, "I'll see you tomorrow Ash, and we're going to have a chat."

Ashley waves to her and turns back toward Madison who is dancing to whatever is being played on the I-Pod currently and joins her.

* * *

"Rise and shine girly, it's time for us to have a little chat."

Spencer slowly sits up in her bed, as her brother sets down a tray of breakfast next to her and flops down on the couch across from the bed.

Yawning, she looks around, "Glen what time is it? And why are you up before me?"

"Almost 8:30. Mom got called into work and dad had an appointment, so I figured this would be the best time to continue our conversation."

Spencer only nods and picks up a piece of toast, biting into it. After swallowing and downing half of her juice she looks over at him, "Thanks for this."

"No problem, now where were we? It's a student? Tell me everything."

Letting out a sigh, Spencer begins to tell him everything from the beginning as she picked at her food. From where Ashley relentlessly went after her, to the end, where she walked out on her; leaving out the details Ashley just shared with her of course.

"Wow." Glen scratches his head as he takes it all in, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Rolling over in her sleep, a passed out Ashley rolls off the side of her bed with a loud thud. Groaning, she sits up in pain mumbling to herself about the hard floor. However, the mumbling is soon interrupted when she looks over at the bed and finds someone else fast asleep in it. Eyes bugging out, she immediately throws her body onto the floor to hide.

Slowly, she creeps back up to check out who it is. As soon as she does this, the girl rolls onto her back to reveal Madison passed out on the bed clad only in her underwear and top. Covering her mouth with her hand quickly to stifle the scream attempting to come out of her mouth she falls back to floor again.

"Ok, you did not sleep with her again. This did not happen… ok, maybe it did. You need to get out of here." Talking quietly to herself Ashley begins to army crawl her way towards her door. With one last glance over her shoulder at the Latina passed out on her bed, she quickly stands and opens the door running out of it.

Sprinting to Chelsea's room she pounds on the door, breathing heavily and now feeling the affects of last night's drinking. Hanging onto the door frame with each hand, Ashley hangs her head and shuts her eyes, still feeling very drunk. When there isn't an answer, she pounds again and immediately the door is flung open by Chelsea who looks ready to attack. "It is seven in the morning what hell do you want?!"

Ashley doesn't respond but instead holds up a finger for her to hold on a second as she waits for the spinning to stop.

"Oh hell no Ashley, you had better have a good reason for being here… are you still drunk?! And why don't you have pants on?"

At the mention of the word pants Ashley stands up straight, letting go of the doorframe, immediately remembering why she just ran here. With tears forming in her eyes and bile rising in her throat, Ashley looks miserably at Chelsea, "I think I slept with Madison last night…" Turning away from the door, she begins to throw up in the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

As Ashley stands in the hall way puking, a sophomore who is walking by stops to stare

As Ashley stands in the hall way puking, a sophomore who is walking by stops to stare. Frustrated, Chelsea glares at the boy, "What are you staring at?! Make yourself useful and go get a janitor!" Terrified, the boy quickly walks down the hall in search of one.

Once Ashley is done, Chelsea pulls her into her room and shuts the door, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Ashley walks into Chelsea's bathroom and grabs a toothbrush to begin brushing; meanwhile Chelsea gets her a bottle of water and some pants. Putting the pants on she begins to down the water.

Chelsea climbs back into bed and waits for Ashley to follow suit, "So," she lets out a yawn, "tell me everything."

Letting out a groan, Ashley lays down on the bed face first into the pillow. "I think I'm in love."

"Umm ok… wait! With Madi?!" Chelsea asks, now fully awake.

"Ew, oh gosh no. With Spencer... and now she's back in Texas and everything is probably ruined."

Chelsea gives her a confused look, until it finally clicks that Spencer is Miss Carlin. "Ok umm… explain."

Ashley sits up with a sigh, sitting back against the headboard getting comfortable. Once she is she begins to tell Chelsea everything that has happened with Spencer from the bet being made all the way up to their fight they just had on Friday and Ashley spilling everything.

"Wow…"

Ashley nods, "Yeah I know…"

"Hmm… well I guess that explains the strong sexual tension between the two of you."

Ashley gives a half smile, "Shut up. And to make matters worse, I'm pretty sure I just slept with Madi again seeing how we woke up with very little clothing on."

Coming out of her shock, Chelsea shakes her head, "You didn't sleep with Madison if that's your only reasoning. You guys had your pants off when I came into your last night… you also had capes on."

Ashley looks at her slightly relieved, but also very confused. So it's Chelsea's turn to explain what she walked into last night; from the terrible music to the Ambiguously Gay Duo.

After the laughter dies down, Ashley lets out a sigh, "That's very good news… but Chelsea, what am I going to do about Spencer?"

Chelsea shrugs, "I'm not sure babe… looks like you're just going to have to wait it out and see what she decides."

"That's if I ever decide to talk to her again… she just left Chelsea!"

--

"Ready to go baby sis?" Glen asks as he knocks on Spencer's bedroom door.

"Yeah, just a minute!"

A few seconds later, Spencer opens her bedroom door and heads into the family room wearing a knee-length black dress that hugs her form perfectly, "So how do I look?"

Letting out a low whistle, Glen shakes his head, "You look great baby sis. It looks like I'm going to have to be fighting everyone tonight."

"Right just don't get us arrested this time."

Grabbing her purse, she makes her way outside with Glen following. "That wasn't my fault, if you didn't start stuff with that jerk I wouldn't have had to step in."

"Start stuff? He had terrible breath and wouldn't get out of my face when I told him, what else was I supposed to do?"

Glen shakes his head as they get in his truck and pull out of the driveway, remembering the night him and Spencer ended up spending the night in county jail thanks to their parents not bailing them out. They drive in silence for a few minutes until he can't stand it anymore. "So Spence, have you decided what you're going to do yet with Ashley?"

"Nah, I don't want to think about that tonight. I just want to have a night of normalcy."

He nods and turns the radio up, singing along to whatever comes on with Spencer. About ten minutes later they pull up to their usual hang out, Ego.

Once they get inside, Glen walks to a booth where a bunch of smiling faces are, "Hey ya'll I brought a present!"

Walking up behind Glen, Spencer is immediately pulled into a bear hug by a guy with shaggy black hair, "Spencer Carlin! It's been way too long doll!" The guy pulls away, and eyes her up and down, "And apparently someone has been taking her vitamins! Look at you; I could just eat you up!"

Laughing, Spencer shakes her head, "Hey Ian! I wish I could say the same, give up cutting your hair?"

Batting his hair off to he side he scoffs, "Honey please, you know I look good!"

Finally getting out of his clutches, she turns to face the rest of the group, afraid of the response she would get. She had no reason to be, as Chase and Lee pull her into quick hugs.

"It's good to see you Spencer, we didn't think you'd ever come back!"

Glen puts his arm around her shoulder, "Yeah well once she heard I was home, she couldn't resist."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer shrugs herself out of his embrace and takes a seat in the booth and Glen gets them drinks.

He comes back a few minutes later, "Shot time!"

They all cheers their glasses together and down the shots. Falling into easy conversation for the next half hour they all catch up doing group shots every once and awhile, until Spencer is feeling a little tipsy and decides she wants to dance.

"Come on Ian!"

Making their way onto the dance floor they easily move to the rhythm. Soon, the rest of them are up and dancing, all having a good time.

"Spencer?! Is that you?"

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she spins around, "Ally?!"

--

"See I told you this would be fun!"

"Yeah, yeah… what part is she even playing?"

"She's the Wicked Witch."

"She would play the witch…"

"What else was she supposed to play? You know she didn't want to be Dorothy."

"I don't know, she kind of looks like a munchkin…" Ashley replies with a smirk.

Smacking her in the back of the head, Chelsea points a finger at her, "You'd better behave tonight! And be nice when Aiden sits by us!"

"Ow! That was uncalled for," Ashley says as she rubs the back of her head, "And why does he have to sit next us? Doesn't he have any of his dumb jock friends to sit next to?"

"You know Kyla makes him come to every single show. He probably couldn't get anyone to come again… it is the third one today."

"Ugh, fine. I'll behave, but if he even tries talking to me about basketball I can't be held accountable for my words or actions."

"Hey ladies!"

Ashley rolls her eyes as she looks over at the boy, "Hey Aiden, so good to see you…" she replies with sarcasm dripping from every word.

He doesn't seem to notice and sits down next to her, "Chelsea, Clay said he'd be a few minutes late. He got stopped by his advisor on our way here."

Chelsea just nods, and soon all of them focus their attention on the stage as the orchestra starts to play.

"Wait until you see Kyla, her costume is sweet! And if you ask me she plays the part a little too well."

"You know Aiden, I thought about it and nope, no one asked you. I mean, I checked and I certainly didn't ask you and I'm pretty sure Chelsea didn't eith…" Getting elbowed in the ribs, Ashley lets out a grunt, "Fuck Chelsea! That hurt!"

"I said be nice!"

Ashley is about to respond, but the curtains open and the show begins.

--

"Hey Spencer."

After the slight shock wares off, Spencer pulls her into a half hug, "What are you doing here?"

She points behind her, "I'm here with my brother and his fiancé. You should come meet them!"

Before Spencer gets a chance to respond, her hand is being grabbed, and she is being dragged away from her friends by Ally.

"It's so weird that we actually ran into each other!" Ally yells to Spencer over the music.

They finally stop in front of a booth, "Spencer this is my brother, Braxton and his fiancée, Jackie. Guys, this is Spencer, the girl I was telling you about from the plane."

Ally's smile falters as she looks between the couple and Spencer, all of them looking shocked and uncomfortable. "Umm, guys…?"

Trying to regain her composure, Spencer tears her eyes away from the couple and looks to the floor for a second, until she is able to put a smile on her face and look at them again. The smile is fake, and the corner of her mouth is slightly twitching as she tries to keep it in place. She holds out her hand to Braxton, "Hey, I'm Spencer."

Braxton stares at her hand looking slightly worried before Ally smacks him in the back of the head. "Right sorry," he takes her hand, "Hey Spencer, I'm Braxton. It's so great to finally meet you."

Spencer nods and drops her hand before turning her gaze onto Jackie who is just staring at Spencer. "Hey Jackie, it's good to see you again."

"You too Spence, you look good."

They all just look at each other, falling into uncomfortable silence again. Ally looks between all of them again, "Ok umm, what hell is this uncomfortable silence between you guys about?" Spencer can't help but smile at Ally's bluntness.

"Spencer, there you are! We've been looking all over; it's shot time and… shit!" Glen stops talking and pauses in front of the booth. Looking from Spencer to the couple a few times, he shakes his head, "Jackie…I knew I smelled something rancid in here," and wraps a protective arm around Spencer.

--

"Aiden I have to give you credit, she was a little too good at playing the Wicked Witch…" Ashley concedes as they walk out of the auditorium to wait for Kyla.

Chelsea and Clay both nod in agreement.

"I know," Aiden shudders, "That cackling laugh gives me nightmares. And I still have two more shows to go to tomorrow, I'm not going to get it out of my head for days."

They all laugh at this comment and fall into conversation about the play until Kyla comes running at them, completely out of her costume now, "So, what'd you think?!"

Ashley pulls Kyla into a hug, "You were amazing! I forgot how talented you are. I personally thought you should have played a munchkin, but whatever I guess this part was pretty good too…"

Kyla laughs and shakes her head, turning to the rest of them, receiving compliments. They all head back to the lounge, agreeing they could all just want to watch movies and pig out on junk food for the rest of the night.

As they finish the first movie, Ashley begins to miss Spencer. Looking at both couples, she sighs, wondering what Spencer is doing. Letting out a fake yawn, she stands, "Hey guys, I'm going to get some sleep… I didn't get much last night." They all nod and say goodnight as she heads back to her room.

Walking into her room, she puts her pajamas on and grabs Al, before curling up in her bed, getting lost in thoughts of Spencer.

--

"Glen… I see you're still an ass."

He smirks at this, "And Jackie… I see you're still a coward."

"You know what why don't you go…"

"Guys, stop. Please." Glen and Jackie both look at Spencer and nod.

Spencer clears her throat, "Right well, it was nice to see the three of you, Ally come find me for a dance!" Ally nods, smiling genuinely at Spencer, who is too busy smiling back to notice the scowl she just got from her ex. "Come on Glen; let's go do some shots… a lot of them." He nods, giving Ally a small wave and Jackie a one fingered salute before they head back to their booth.

When they get back to their booth, Spencer immediately downs two of the shots, they all watch her as she eyes the four other shots left, "Glen I think we're going to need a few more than this."

Ian and Lee look at Glen questioningly, "We just had a little run in with Jackie and Braxton."

They all look surprised and Chase hands Spencer another one of the shots, "Glen she's right, we're going to need some more."

He agrees and a few minutes later comes back with a tray full, passing them out to everyone. Spencer holds up her glass, "Here's to forgetting your exes."

Four or five shots later, Spencer is slurring her words, and wants to dance again. Luckily for her, Ally had come looking for her with the same thought in mind.

For how drunk Spencer is, she is still able to dance pretty well. With her arms draped around Ally's neck mainly for support, and Ally's hands on Spencer's waist, they dance the night away; allowing Spencer to forget everything for one night. It's allowing the constant thoughts of Ashley to stop, giving her sanity for once. Allowing her to forget the girl that chewed her heart into pieces and spit them back out at her just for night; even if that girl hasn't stopped staring at Spencer since she said hello.


	14. Chapter 14

When Spencer woke up she felt like crap

When Spencer woke up she felt like crap. Her body ached and her head didn't feel much better. Shifting in her bed, she feels the weight of someone next to her shift as well. Confused, she glances over and finds Ally next to her, starting to stir. Having it finally click, her eyes bulge out and she lifts her sheets to see if she's wearing any clothing; thankfully she has shorts and a tank on. Letting out a sigh of relief, she glances over at Ally who is now sitting upright and looking around slightly confused as well; as if she has no idea where she is at.

Running a hand through her hair, that is sticking up all over she tries to stifle a yawn, "Hey..."

"Hey... umm, what happened last night?" Ally raises her eyebrows, "I mean, we didn't... did we?"

Laughing now, Ally shakes her, "Oh gosh no, you were way too drunk Spencer and I would never take advantage of you like that."

Spencer lets out a sigh of relief, "Ok, so what happened that you're here... in my bed with me?"

Ally opens her mouth to answer, but just as she does Glen Spencer's bursts open, "Rise and shine Spe... sweet!" He smiles wickedly as he eyes Ally in the bed and then shakes his head, "Looks like someone had a little too much fun last night."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer lays back in bed, "Shut it Glen!"

"Hey no need to be so touchy, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive after last night and that this one got you home safely, and clearly she did." His grin only grows wider and he leans against the door frame.

Spencer lets out a groan, "You're an ass, nothing happened. Ally please disregard him." Getting out of bed she walks into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Coming back out with toothbrush in her mouth, she walks over to Glen shoving him out of the room and closes the door behind her. She walks back into her bathroom and finishes up. Walking out, she wipes her mouth and sits on the couch across from her bed with her arms and legs crossed, "Ok, so please tell me I did not make an ass of myself...?"

"Do you not remember any of it?"

Spencer shakes her head, "I remember you and me dancing for a while and then going back to the booth to do shots and it gets kind of hazy from there…"

"Well you only did one or two before your 'jam' came on and we had to get back on the dance floor. While we were dancing Jackie tried to come and talk to you, but you ignored her and she kind of freaked out about us dancing together… she seemed pretty drunk. By that time everyone else was ready to go, but you said, and I quote 'Guys I just wanna dance, let's just dance!'" Spencer lets out a groan and covers her eyes, "So yeah, I offered to bring you home when you were done."

"But that still doesn't explain why I woke up next to you."

"Oh right. Well when I brought you back here, you insisted that I stay and chat with you. You told me about Jackie and how you two know each other and then we both kind of just passed out."

Spencer nods and ducks her head slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Probably talking your ear off and making you dance with me all night."

Ally smiles, "Aw no worries dear, I enjoyed your company. Besides I was wondering the whole night about the awkward meeting and this cleared things up. Plus, my brother is a complete drag; I much preferred dancing with a gorgeous girl all night over listening to him talk about his football team he coaches."

Blushing, Spencer smiles, "Gorgeous huh?"

"Oh yes. You're hot, and you know it." Ally winks and begins to get out of Spencer's bed. "Well I should get going; I have to go check out some new restaurant in a bit."

Nodding, Spencer stands as well and walks Ally out, "Thanks again, and I had fun dancing with you!" When they get to the door Spencer pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek lightly, "If you're ever in Connecticut give me a call… or actually just call if you want to chat."

Ally smiles as Spencer begins to open the door for her, "Oh you'll be for sure hearing from me, and if I don't see you beforehand I guess I'll be seeing you at the wedding!"

They smile at each other once more before Spencer fully opens the door, and to both of their surprise, someone is standing on the other side not looking too pleased.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?" Ally asks.

Looking between the two of them, Jackie stands up straighter, "I should be asking you the same thing."

After the initial shock wares off Spencer shakes her head, "That's none of your business anymore."

Seeing that the girls are in this creepy staring contest, Ally clears her throat, "Right well… as much as I'd love to stay and witness this, I must be off. I guess I'll see you later Jackie, and Spencer thanks for last night! Call me!" Winking at Spencer she walks past her receiving a smiles back from her and scowl from Jackie.

Once Ally starts to pull out of the driveway Spencer's attention is back to Jackie, "What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to be seen with me again."

With a mixture of sadness and fright showing on her face, Jackie lets out a sigh as she stares at the ground. Looking up from it, she locks eyes with Spencer, "Can we just talk for a few minutes?"

Rolling her eyes, she lets out a small groan, annoyed that those green eyes still get to her, and steps away from the door, "Come in."

Smiling, Jackie steps inside, and Spencer shuts the door behind her.

--

"Ashley!"

Letting out a groan, Ashley slows her pace down and turns around to find Madison walking toward her, ready to kill. "What Madi? Had I known I would be running into you I never would have left my room."

Grabbing Ashley by the arm, she continues walking and drags Ashley with her, not slowing her pace.

"Ow, what the hell?! Let go of me!" Finding an unlocked classroom, Madison shoves Ashley into it and shuts the door as she enters. Massaging her arm, Ashley swirls around, furious, "What the hell do you want Madi?"

"We need to talk about the other night and why I woke up half naked in your bed again."

Ashley smirks now, "Well what do you think happened?"

"I can't remember… that's the problem."

She looks around the classroom, her smirk growing into an evil grin, "Remember the last time we were in an empty classroom together?" Madison's eyes bug out at this question and the fact that Ashley is walking closer to her, with her hips swaying seductively. "I can show you what happened last night if you'd like, just for old times sake." She stops when she's standing in front of Madison and leans in whispering, "Come, it'll be fun."

Madison closes her eyes has Ashley leans in close to her, her body tingling as Ashley whispers that into her ear. Taking in a shaky breath she steps away from her and regains her composure, "I'm leaving; I don't have time for trips down memory lane."

Holding in her laughter, Ashley watches Madison make her way out of the room, "Hey Madi…" She pauses, but doesn't turn around, "Don't worry, we didn't sleep together or do anything except dance around in our underwear." Madison nods her head and continues walking.

Letting out a small chuckle, Ashley walks over to the teacher's desk and sits down on top of it, instantly being reminded of Spencer and her refusal to ever sit in her chair.

--

Leading Jackie into the living room, Spencer remembers that Glen is home and pauses. Turning back around she heads in the direction of her bedroom, "Come on, this way Glen won't start anything."

Jackie nods and follows her, not able to take her eyes off Spencer who is in very little clothing.

When they get into the room Spencer shuts the door behind her, walking into her closet in search of some sweats, feeling way too exposed right now. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I haven't been in here forever. It has changed a lot." Jackie says as she walks around the room looking at everything. "It seems so… not you."

Spencer emerges from her closet pulling the sweats up over her shorts, "Yeah well a lot has changed and it is me… you would know that had you not shut me out of your life completely."

"Spence…" Spencer's eyes flash at this old nickname, not liking it on her tongue. "I mean Spencer, you know I had to. It would have been too hard to hear your voice. I missed you so, so much everyday."

"That's your own damn fault Jackie! If it was so hard for you why did you leave me?" Spencer asks in a tired voice as she sits down on her bed. "I mean please, explain this to me. I at least deserve that."

"I just…" She walks over and sits on the couch Spencer was just sitting on this morning and sighs, "I just couldn't handle the stares or the comments anymore. I let my mother get to me… you know how she is. I couldn't handle disappointing her."

"So that's why you're marrying Ally's brother?"

She shakes her head as tears start form, "I really care about him, you know? He's so nice and gentle to me. But then," she looks up and meets Spencer's eyes, "but then I saw you at the club looking beyond beautiful, and all of these feelings that I pushed away came flooding back. And I realized that I can't keep pretending that I love Braxton like I loved you… like I still love you."

Spencer catches herself wanting to go over and comfort her, but refuses to. "You haven't talked to me in over a year, and you expect me to believe that you're still in love me? You absolutely crushed me and didn't show any remorse and you want me to believe that?" She is standing now, fists clenched and staring down at Jackie. "You don't treat someone you love like you've treated me Jackie." Instantly Ashley comes to mind as she says these words, realizing in a weird way she's doing the same to her.

"I didn't mean to Spence, and I am so, so sorry for what I did. I never should have left you. I panicked ok? And I realize the terrible mistake I made and that I'm a coward, please Spencer you have to believe me. Just please… let me make it up to you."

Letting out a sigh, Spencer sits back down and tries to gain control again, "I can't deal with this right now; I have to get packed and get to the airport… I have to back to school."

Jackie nods, wiping at her eyes, "Ok, but can I call you Spence? I miss the sound of your voice and how I feel when I hear it."

"You're with Braxton now; I don't think that would be such a good idea… I doubt he would like it very much… or your mother if she found out."

"Please Spence? I know this will take time, just… let me try… please." Spencer stands now, as she feels herself weakening, and Jackie stands as well walking over to her; not stopping until she is a mere two inches away. "Let me get to know you again. I want…" She takes a hold of Spencer's hands, lacing their fingers together, "I want this back," squeezing her hands as she says this. She leans forward and rests her forehead against Spencer's, closing her eyes, "Let me have one more chance." She opens her eyes and locks them with Spencer's "Let me prove to you that I won't run away."

It is this last statement that causes Spencer to step away, to release their hands and shake her head. "You had your chance Jackie… I loved you so much and you left me when I needed you the most. No." She shakes her head as if to emphasize this, "No more chances, it's someone else's turn. You should go now."

Jackie however does not leave, but tries once more, "Spence, please?" She is sobbing now, trying to take Spencer's hand in her own. "I don't think I can handle saying good bye to you again."

Spencer wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a tight hug, letting the girl cry on her shoulder as tears fall from her own eyes. "You'll be ok. You can call me if you ever need anything, I just can't be with you…not after this. I'll always love you Jay, you know that…" Spencer states, letting her old nickname for her slip out. Hearing her old nickname, Jackie looks up at Spencer with a half smile. Wiping a few tears from Jackie's face with her thumb, she leans forward and lightly kisses her on her lips and whispers to her, "Good bye Jay."

Nodding, Jackie smiles once more and shows herself out; leaving Spencer sitting on her bed crying.

"Hey Spencer why did I just see Jackie leaving our…" He stops in the doorway, "Are you ok? Am I going to have to whoop some ass?"

Spencer looks up and nods, showing her perfect white teeth through a smile, "Yeah no, I'm fine… we just had to clear some things up."

Glen nods, and walks into her room taking a seat next to her. He pulls her into a hug, letting Spencer cry on his shoulder a little more until she has no more tears left to spill over the matter. Letting out a deep sigh, she smiles, "Thanks."

"Anything for you baby sis." He squeezes her shoulder and kisses her forehead before letting his arm drop away from her, "So what now?"

Spencer stands and gets a Kleenex from a nightstand, "Now I go back to Connecticut."

"And?"

She wipes her face and blows her nose, "And talk to Ashley."

"Have you stopped being dumb, and figured out what you're going to do?"

Spencer nods, with a smile as she thinks of Ashley, "Yeah I think I have."


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright well," Spencer glances up at the clock, "I guess that is all for the day

"All right class, I guess that's all for today," Spencer says as she walks over to her desk and leans up against it. "Chelsea a word please."

Chelsea nods and waits for the rest of the class to file out, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where Miss Davies was today."

"Since when do you care?" Chelsea asks, jumping into best friend mode.

Spencer raises her brow, in somewhat shock, "Excuse me?"

"Well I just find it odd that you can disappear for a weekend not caring how it's going to affect her, and then you get back here and suddenly care again."

Not sure how to respond to Chelsea's attitude change, Spencer sighs and looks at the floor, "I do care."

"You know, she told me everything this weekend. I had her outside my door puking her guts out on Saturday morning because of you." Chelsea crosses her arms and fixes a hard stare on Spencer.

"Everything?" Spencer asks, looking up from the floor at Chelsea, somewhat thrown off now.

"Yes everything." Chelsea stands, "You know Miss C, she cares a lot about you. The fact that she told you everything proves that. Especially considering a total of four people know all of that about her and that's including you. So you listen up. If you're going to be like everyone else and those other teachers you stay the hell away from her. Because I swear Miss C, if you keep this up and hurt her even more, I will ruin your life."

Spencer's eyebrows rise even further, "Excuse me? Did you just threaten me?"

Chelsea nods and shrugs at the same time, "I don't see it so much as a threat, but more as a promise I'll keep if I have to. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore, not after what she's already been through. I'll tell you where she is, but if she comes to me crying a week from now because once again you've gone back on your decision or whatever, I'll keep my promise."

Spencer just nods, slightly afraid to say anything for fear of what the girl might do.

"Last I saw her she's doing what she does best."

Spencer smirks, "So torturing Aiden?"

Chelsea laughs as she makes her way out of the classroom, "So true. But no, she's in the lab. Have a nice day Miss C."

Spencer watches the girl leave the class, and shakes her head. Lost in thought, she gathers her things and leaves the classroom, not noticing a certain student lingering outside of it. Quickly, she drops her things off at her office and heads towards the music lab.

As she approaches the lab she hears a familiar voice singing one of her favorite songs, Don't Ever, by Missy Higgins. In hopes that Ashley won't hear her, she pauses in the doorway and just listens to her and the piano; just taking Ashley in.

"_Let's take the train to anywhere  
I wanna feel the wind in my hair with you.  
Let's tell them all, that soon they'll know  
How very wrong they were to think we'd never go,_

And if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
And we will clean the cobwebs out of one another's minds.

Don't ever say you've tried to leave me in this life  
Don't ever say you've tried for the last time."

Instead of continuing, Ashley stops and lets her hands fall from the piano. "You're back," she states quietly, not even bothering to turn around.

Spencer nods, as if she can see her, "I told you I would be."

Ashley nods at this statement, but doesn't say anything else.

Not sure what to say, Spencer starts to take a step towards Ashley but freezes and takes that step back. "I love the song you were just playing. It's scary how much of the same music we like."

Not saying anything once again, the girl just shrugs, keeping her eyes focused on the piano in front of her.

Spencer crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe, deciding to just keep talking. "I uh, had an interesting day today, minus one student's lack of attendance. Your friend Chelsea can be pretty scary when she wants to be. And that's saying something, because I've met some pretty scary people in my lifetime."

No reaction.

"She basically threatened to ruin my life if I mess things up with you or hurt you again. I get that she was just being protective and your best friend, but what she doesn't realize is that I didn't mean to hurt you, I just needed to figure some things out."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

Ashley nods once again, "Good." And before Spencer can say anything else, she begins to play again, making it clear that she's done with this conversation.

Not letting the cold shoulder she's receiving get to her, Spencer walks over to Ashley and kisses her on top of her head, causing the younger girl to pause and her body to stiffen. "I missed you Ash," she whispers, and then she is gone, heading out of the lab and down the hall.

When the footsteps finally completely fade away, Ashley breaks down. The tears that were threatening to fall the minute she heard Spencer at the door, the tears that Spencer keeps on continuing to cause.

It's the muffled crying that causes the girl to come out of her hiding spot and peer into the lab. Seeing Ashley cry, causes the girl's heart to break, like always. Frustrated that she can't go comfort the girl without giving it away that she was clearly listening in on her and Spencer's conversation, she waits until the last tear is shed and Ashley starts playing again before turning around to leave.

--

For the next week, Ashley continued to give Spencer the cold shoulder even though it was killing her. Chelsea could see it was taking a toll on the girl, who looked like she hadn't slept at all, with bags under her eyes and walking around like a zombie.

She wanted to be mad at Spencer for being the cause of this, but it was evident Spencer was suffering just as much from her best friend's current cold streak. She was on edge with all her students, and had been assigning extra homework all week.

It was after another long week of this that caused everything to get worse; for Spencer to have enough.

"Ok class, I know I've been kind of killing you guys with homework these last two weeks so enjoy your weekend. We'll start Angel & Demons on Monday. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Spencer says as she walks around the classroom.

The class laughs at this and begins shuffle out of the room. Ashley goes to do the same, but feels a warm hand on her shoulder when she's barely an inch off her seat, "I'd like a word," a quiet voice says to her. She tries to shrug the hand off, but it remains firmly where it is and forces her to sit down all the way.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she stays seated and refuses to look at Spencer as the last of the students file out; not missing the worried glance Chelsea casts towards both of them.

Ashley rolls her eyes as Spencer shuts the classroom door and sits up on top of her desk. "So do me a favor for oh I don't know, 10 minutes, and put your fangs away."

Rolling her eyes, Ashley sits up straighter in her desk, "Why should I do you any favors?"

Spencer looks to the floor at the harshness of Ashley's voice, "I don't know, maybe just because you want to," she replies weakly.

"Well I don't want to." She picks up her bag and stands.

Pissed off now, Spencer hops off the desk too. "Go ahead and leave, it was pointless even trying."

"I will, and then you can know how it feels."

"Jesus Ashley! I'm sorry ok?! I had to leave. I had to figure everything out. Don't you get it?" Spencer walks in front of Ashley to block her from leaving; teeth and fists clenched as she tries to regain her composure. "I'm a teacher. This is my life. This is all I have going for me right now. I can't just screw this up for anyone. And when you weren't opening up to me about anything I freaked out and wasn't sure if it was worth it for me. I needed to get away from you and here to figure out if this," she gestures between the two of them, "whatever this is was worth it." Her hands are back at her sides as she continues on, "And then I get back here and you won't even talk to me; won't even let me tell you that I missed you terribly all weekend and realized I messed up. Realized that I want this," she rests her hand on Ashley's chest, over her heart, "I want you; all of you."

It's this gesture that finally gets Ashley to look Spencer in the eyes, which are currently fighting their own battle against tears threatening to fall.

"I wouldn't have left had I known you'd shut me out completely, Ash." Spencer drops her hand and looks at the ground taking a deep breath before looking back up. "These past two weeks have been terrible. But you know what; if you're going to keep punishing me I'm done. I'm done crying over you practically every night, done trying to think of reasons to keep you after class or trying to bump into you after class. I'm just done. I may have messed up, but even I don't deserve to be treated like this. I've already been treated like I'm the most disgusting thing in the world once, and I'm done feeling like that. So, maybe I was wrong. Maybe, I don't want this. Maybe you aren't who I thought you were because someone who truly cares about me wouldn't let me suffer for this long."

She looks into Ashley's eyes, and finally lets the tears fall as she sees the stone cold face staring back at her. She shakes her head and wipes her face, "You just don't get it." Turning around, she grabs her things, and leaves Ashley standing there in the classroom.

--

"Ashley…" Chelsea lets out a sigh, "have you been drinking again?"

Ashley giggles at this and looks over at Al, "I told you she was the smart one." She turns back to Chelsea with an innocent smile, "I don't know where you got that idea from."

Rolling her eyes, Chelsea points to all the empty beer bottles on her floor. "Gee, I wonder." She begins to pick up the bottles and throw them in the garbage, "And since when did you start drinking beer?"

Stumbling over to Chelsea, she drapes an arm around her and holds up a bottle, "Chelsea this isn't just any beer. It's Land shark. Expensive yes, but Al and I agree that after Friday I deserve the best."

"What happened on Friday?"

"Oh you know, Spencer basically told me I wasn't worth it and blah, blah, blah. And basically I told her she was a bitch."

"You called her a bitch?"

"No, but it would have been awesome if I did."

Once again she rolls her eyes, "Is that all Spencer said?"

Ashley falls into a fit of giggles as she lies down on her bed, "No, she said she wanted my heart or all of me or something like that."

Chelsea lets out a sigh, "Ashley, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, Al and I agreed it was for the best."

"Oh yeah?" Chelsea tries to hold in her laugh, "And what else did you and Al agree on?"

She's somehow standing again, slightly leaned backwards with her beer bottle sticking out in front of her, as if trying to balance herself. "That she had no right to give up on me and that she had plenty of opportunity to tell me these past two weeks you know? I would have totally listened had she tried harder. I mean I'm a very approachable person. Says I just don't get it! Please! I'm a very understanding person!"

"Right…"

"You know what? I should tell her this." Ashley says as she heads for her door.

"You know, maybe you should wait until you're a little more sober… and don't have a beer bottle in your hand for everyone to see."

Once again Ashley is giggling, "See Al? She's a thinker." Dropping the full beer on the floor, Ashley leaves her room, while Chelsea scrambles to pick up the beer to prevent it from spilling anymore.

Bursting into Spencer's office, well more like stumbling into an open doorway, she finds Spencer staring at one of her bookshelves deep in thought. "You had no right!" Ashley slams the door behind her and locks it turning back to a very confused and startled looking Spencer.

"No right to…" But before she can get anymore out she is being pushed up against a wall and being kissed hard with hands touching her everywhere.


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer watches the girl leave the class, and shakes her head

_Bursting into Spencer's office, well more like stumbling into an open doorway, she finds Spencer staring at one of her bookshelves deep in thought. "You had no right!" Ashley slams the door behind her and locks it turning back to a very confused and startled looking Spencer._

"_No right to…" But before she can get anymore out she is being pushed up against a wall and being kissed hard with hands touching her everywhere…_

After the initial shock, Spencer's body finally reacts to the kiss. Grabbing Ashley's waist she pulls the girl into her, leaving no space between them, and eliciting a soft moan from Ashley as their hips meet.

It isn't until Ashley's tongue meets her own, that Spencer's senses kick in. That she finally tastes and smells the alcohol on Ashley.

Shaking her head lightly, she shoves Ashley away from her, breathing heavily. "You're drunk!"

Ashley smiles lazily at this, "I told Al you were smart too."

"I can't believe you! Ashley you need to leave. Now."

Shaking her head adamantly, Ashley steps closer to Spencer, and grabs her waist slightly pinning her against the wall, "Spence, you kissed me back. I know you want me just as bad as I want you."

Spencer shakes her head and turns it to the side, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Ashley. "Not like this. Not when you're drunk. You should go now Ash."

"Spence, look at me." She only receives a head shake. "Come on, please?"

Giving in, Spencer turns her head and meets Ashley's brown eyes. Smiling, Ashley leans her forehead against Spencer's, "There you are. You're so beautiful, did you know that?"

Shaking her head, Spencer closes her eyes and a tear rolls down her cheek. "Your eyes just hypnotize me whenever I look into them… so blue and so perfect. And you're so smart and such a great dresser. Al and I agree that I'd be a fool to not want you…" she brings her hand to Spencer's chest, over her heart, "to not want this." Reaching down, she grabs Spencer's hand and brings it to her mouth, kissing it lightly. "Gosh Spence, you're freakin' perfect. Anytime I see you smile I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. You do things to me that I can't even begin to understand."

With tears spilling down her cheeks, Spencer shakes her head again, "I can't do this." She lightly shoves Ashley back and walks behind her desk, grabbing a tissue.

"Why not?" Ashley asks as she turns around to look at her.

Wiping her face, Spencer lets out an exasperated sigh. "Because you're drunk Ashley! I spilled my guts to you earlier and you looked at me like I was something gross you found on the bottom of your shoe. I want you Ashley, I do. I can't pretend that I don't. But not like this! I don't want the Ashley that shuts me out for weeks because of one little mistake. I don't want the Ashley that drinks away her problems and can't admit how she's feeling until she's completely wasted or the Ashley who pushes anyone that cares about her away and says or does mean things to hurt them."

Frustrated, Spencer throws away the tissue, giving up on wiping away the tears that won't seem to stop. "I want the Ashley that I went to the lake with and talked to me for hours about anything that came to mind… the Ashley that has ridiculous conversations with her stuffed alligator and brings him with wherever she goes. I want the Ashley that I always see in the music lab; who lets her guard down and allows herself to be vulnerable when she thinks no one else is around." She pauses, wiping her eyes and sighs, "I just want the side of Ashley that you don't let anyone see… the Ashley that stole my heart when she wasn't even trying."

Not saying anything, Ashley just stares at her.

Sniffling, Spencer takes a seat at her desk, "You should go, I have work to do."

"Spence, I…"

With a small shake of her head, Spencer cuts her off. "Go before I tell Mrs. Keaton you've been drinking."

Sighing, Ashley spins around and leaves the office, throwing the door open, causing it to crash into the wall. As she makes her way down the hall, back to her dorm room, a poor, unsuspecting freshman gets shoved out of her way. Once again, none of this goes unnoticed.

Wiping away the last of her tears, Spencer begins her search on the computer.

"You know, you really ought to be more careful where you have certain conversations at."

"Huh?" Spencer asks, not taking her eyes away from the computer screen.

"What I mean is, you should be a little bit more discrete if you're going to have conversations with the best friend of the student you're seeing or quarrels with said student."

This comment gaining Spencer's attention, she freezes and finally looks up from the screen to the doorway, "Excuse me?"

"People might hear you."

"There's nothing to hear."

"Luckily for you, it was just me who overheard you."

"How does that make me lucky exactly?"

Madison smirks as she shuts the door and takes a seat, "Because had it been anyone else, they might have tried to blackmail you or use it against Ashley."

Spencer looks at the girl apprehensively, not sure where this is going, "And you're not going to do that?" Spencer asks skeptically. "Aren't you the one who still holds a certain piece of information over her head everyday?"

Madison's smirk turns into a frown, "That's only because she's holding something against me. She started that."

Spencer sighs and shakes her head, "Ok, Madison… what do you want?"

"Oh I just came to have a little chat is all."

"A little chat?"

"Yes to let you know that you might want to be a bit more discrete. Oh and also," Madison stands and leans on Spencer's desk with her hands, getting in her face, "I just wanted to let you know that if you do screw Ashley over, and for whatever reason Chelsea isn't able to keep her promise, I will bury you. You will never find a job again unless it involves the question 'do you want fries with that?' I'll keep what I overheard to myself, but if I find her drunk after talking with you and a crying mess once again and have her babble on and on to me in her drunken stupor, I'll make you wish you never stepped foot in this school." She stands up straight once again, fixing the cuffs of her sleeve, "So, do we have a deal?"

Spencer stares at Madison with her mouth opened, beyond confused. Shaking her head, she regains her composure, "Are you seriously threatening me?"

Madison nods, "You know, mommy and daddy just hate seeing me upset. I'd hate to think of what they'd do if they found out a certain English teacher tried to force herself onto me in her office one afternoon when I was just simply asking for help with the homework."

"No one would believe that. You have no proof for any of this." Spencer replies calmer than she's feeling right now and finds herself standing.

Shrugging, Madison smiles evilly, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait a second…" Spencer says as Madison gets to the door, "since when do you care about her? You two are horrible to each other."

"It's just what we do Miss C." Madison says with a smirk and a shrug, "we have a love-hate relationship, I'm not going to lie, it's more hate than love at times. But, I'm always going to be there for her when she needs it, just like she always is with me."

"Why'd you break up with her then?"

Madison gets a sad look in her eyes for a second, but quickly covers it up. "I was never enough for her. You see," she sighs, "she had to grow up a lot faster than any kid should, and I couldn't be the person she needed at the time. I didn't want to string her along and pretend I could be enough." She shrugs and opens the door, "besides, had I stuck around she would have ended it a week later anyways, she could never fully commit to anyone for too long after that happened, no one could ever make the pain go away enough for her." With that, Madison leaves the office and heads to her dorm room.

When she hears the door shut, Spencer nods to herself, as if deciding something, and picks up the phone, quickly dialing.

"Mom, it's me." She says nervously. "I've decided I'm doing it."

She stays quiet for a few minutes, listening to her mother until she can't take it anymore. "No mother! This has nothing to do with running into Jackie…"

"I don't care what you heard at the salon mother! Mrs. Phyllips is a liar anyways!"

"Will you listen to me?!" Yelling now, she can no longer contain an eye roll. "No mom, listen! I just need to do this, for me. I know you don't understand, but," she lets out a sigh, "can you please just support me on this?"

"Ok mom, I will. Yeah ok, love you too, bye." Sighing once again, Spencer hangs up the phone and begins massaging her temples.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ash…" Kyla stands over her sister dropping water onto her forehead every few seconds

"Ash…" Kyla stands over her sister dropping water onto her forehead every few seconds. "Come on Ash, wake up."

She mumbles something and wriggles her nose as the water drips down it.

"She's going to kill you when she wakes," a sleepy Chelsea chimes in from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Kyla tries to hold a giggle in, "I know, but it's the only way and so worth it."

"Just like smack her a few times or something." Chelsea responds, knowing it's going to take a lot more than a few drops of water to wake up a hung over Ashley, but she can't tell Kyla that.

Clay comes up behind Chelsea wrapping his arms around her waist, "You guys ready?"

Chelsea just shakes her head as she leans back against him with a smile, "No, Ashley's comatose."

He watches Kyla drop more water onto her forehead and can't help but smile as he shakes his head, "She's going to flip… her pillow is already soaked."

Eying the pillow, Chelsea looks at Kyla, "How long have you been in here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe fifteen minutes or so…" Kyla says with a smirk.

"What is taking so long?! They're not going to have any bacon by the time we get there!"

"Shh! Aiden you're going to wake her!" Kyla yells at him, while pointing a threatening finger.

"Umm, Kyla? Isn't that the whole point? Besides you're yelling louder than me."

Kyla thinks about it for a second and nods, "Oh yeah!" Earning an eyeroll and head shake from Chelsea.

Just then Ashley starts to stir, mumbling something about a leaky faucet.

Sitting up, Ashley wipes her face and looks around the room very confused. "What the… why? What are you all doing in here?" She eyes everyone for a second before her headache kicks in. She brings a hand to her head due to the throbbing pain, "and why am I all wet?"

Instead of answering, Chelsea decides to take advantage of her confused state, "Hey we're all just going down for breakfast… remember the late start because of the teacher's meeting breakfast thing?"

Ashley nods, "Oh yeah, right… just give me a second."

An incoherent Ashley stumbles into her bathroom and begins brushing her teeth and changing as Chelsea finds her aspirin and gets her a bottle of water, knowing she'll need it.

She comes out of the bathroom still not looking fully awake, "Alright let's go," she states as she downs the aspirin and water, throwing an appreciative smile Chelsea's way. "They'd better have French toast left." They all nod in agreement and file out of Ashley's room, heading for the dining hall.

--

"And you're sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes Mrs. Keaton, I need this."

"Does your mother know Spencer?"

Spencer sighs as she shifts in her seat across from her aunt. "Yeah she knows… she's not thrilled, but she supports my decision."

Mrs. Keaton nods, "And this has nothing to do with our little tiffs we've had."

The younger girls shakes her head, "Oh no, I promise!"

"Good. Well I'd love to sit and chat some more, but the meeting is about to start." She begins to stand and Spencer does the same, 'I'll make the announcement then."

They get to the door and Spencer pauses, "Aunt Susanna?"

"Yes honey?" She pauses at the office door also.

"Thanks for understanding… and I am sorry."

Mrs. Keaton pulls her into a hug, "Of course honey. I told you, whatever you needed."

They let go of each other, and walk out of the office, heading towards the teacher's lounge.

--

They all sit at their regular table. Plates filled with French toast and bacon.

"Mmm, this is amazing." Aiden says between mouthfuls, "I'm so glad we decided to come."

"Aiden finish chewing before you speak!" Kyla scolds. He looks at her sheepishly and mumbles an apology. As if remembering something, Kyla abruptly jumps up from her seat, "Oh yeah! Aiden do it!"

He nods and stands also, making sure he's chewed and swallowed his food first. Bringing two fingers to his mouth, he whistles loudly a couple times, causing the packed dining hall to go dead silent.

Ignoring Ashley's grumbling about the loud noise, Kyla stands up on her chair and everyone's eyes are on her. "Hey everyone! As the President of the Drama Club, I just wanted to remind you all that we're having auditions next week on Monday and Tuesday at 4p.m. for the winter talent show! Everyone is welcome… except for you Carmen!" She states as the raven haired girl strolls by.

"Kyla sit down!" Chelsea warns, not ready for a fight with Madison and her minions this early in the morning.

"What?" She asks innocently. She steps down from her chair, hands on her hips. "You didn't have to sit through her audition last year like I did. The girl should just stick to what she does best… painting and having her nose up Madison's ass." This earns a chuckle from Ashley and Aiden. "I'm doing the girl a favor really. It's just…" she shudders as she remembers last years audition, "whoever told that girl she should sing any song by Alicia Keys should be slapped." She shakes her head as she sits down, continuing to mumble to herself about last years auditions.

Ashley can't help but laugh as she recalls Madison and herself encouraging Carmen to audition; telling her any song by Alicia Keys would in fact be a great choice.

"What's so funny?" Chelsea asks, before downing her milk.

Shaking her head, Ashley smirks, "Oh nothing... it's just, I heard Carmen sing and Kyla's right."

They continue to eat their breakfast and laugh as Kyla shares stories about last years horrid auditions. "And then the next thing we know, half the curtain is on fire, and Jack is stop, drop, and rolling in his boxers only because an ash hit his shirt."

Cracking up, they all fall into silence once again, devouring their food. As Ashley looks up from her plate, she notices all the teachers file in; clearly finished with their meeting. Spotting Spencer, Ashley stands, "I'm just going to get more bacon… anyone need anything?"

She leaves before giving anyone a chance to respond, causing Aiden to yell to bring him back some too.

Catching up with the young blonde, Ashley slows her pace a bit, "Miss C, hey…"

Spencer pauses with a smirk on her face, "Miss C, huh?"

Ashley nods, "Yeah… listen, I just wanted to apologize about the other day."

She glances around her nervously and smiles, "Not to worry. We can just pretend it never happened."

Ashley looks to the floor for a second than back up at Spencer, who is making a strong effort to avoid eye contact. "Spence, I can't pretend it didn't happen… not what you said. I want to fix this…"

"I don't know what to say Ash." Another teacher walks by and Spencer takes a step back, "Well I better get in line if I want to eat before classes start. See you in you English Miss Davies." She smiles a half smile, and joins the other teachers in line.

Instead of getting in line also, Ashley heads back to her table, deep in thought. "Hey, I thought you said you were going to get bacon?!"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Ashley mumbles. "Anyways, get it yourself, you have two perfectly working legs!"

Aiden mumbles something about not being hungry anymore and focuses his attention on his plate. They all fall into easy conversation once again until the bell rings, signaling the start of the day. They all clear their trays and leave the dining hall, heading their separate ways.

"Hey Kyla… wait up!"

Kyla pauses in the hallway and smiles as her sister catches up with her. Linking arms, they make their way to their lockers, deep in discussion.

--

Later that night, Spencer sits in her office in search on her computer when her cell phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! It's Allie!"

"Hey you! I haven't heard from you in like a week or so… what have you been up to?"

"Miss me?" she chuckles lightly, "great news! I have two restaurants to visit in Connecticut. I'll be there this weekend!"

"That's great, we should meet up."

"Oh I know! I was going to see if you wanted to come to dinner with me on Saturday or Sunday. Both restaurants are in New London. Apparently the towns trying to grow or something and these restaurants are having their grand openings."

"Sure, sounds great. How about Saturday? I usually catch up with grading on Sunday."

"Sounds good. Well listen, I have to run, but I'll call you later this week when I have more details. Tata!"

Spencer says good bye and hits the end call button on her phone. Smiling to herself for a second, she focuses her attention to the computer screen. Completing the form, she hits the send button and shuts down her computer.

Deciding she's not ready to retire to her room just yet, she grabs her gray messenger back and heads to the library.

When she gets there, she heads to her usual table only to find a certain brunette sitting at it. "Hey…" she says lightly.

Ashley looks up with a small smile, clad in reading glasses. "Hey yourself."

"What are you working on?" Spencer points to the notebook in front of Ashley.

She shrugs and instinctively covers it up slightly, "Oh just writing down some thoughts."

Spencer nods and points the chair across from her, "Mind if I join you? This is kind of my spot and I hate breaking habit."

Ashley nods and watches as Spencer takes a seat across from her. "What are you working on?"

Pulling her things out, Spencer holds up a black and white photo. "It's kind of just a hobby of mine…" She holds up another photo, this one in color. "I like to fill in the color…"

Ashley holds out her hand, "Can I see all of them?" Spencer doesn't answer, but rather just hands them to her. Looking through all of them, Ashley smiles, "these are amazing Spence."

Spencer blushes slightly, "Thanks." She reaches to take them back and their hands brush against each other during the quick exchange, not going unnoticed by either of them.

They smile at each other, and then fall into a comfortable silence; Ashley working on lyrics about Spencer, unbeknownst to the blonde sitting across from her so caught up in her pictures.


	18. Chapter 18

"You do not have a fohawk…"

"You do not have a fohawk…"

Smirking, Ally stops on the sidewalk holding a pose, "You like?"

Spencer stops on the stairs and inspects her up and down, taking in Ally's entire outfit; the dark jeans, green Henley long sleeved top, the black thick rimmed glasses, and of course, the fohawk. She nods, "It suits you."

Ally bows her head and smirks, "Thanks. Now get your cute butt down here and give me a hug!"

Spencer laughs and walks over to her, pulling her into a tight hug, "It's good to see you!"

She returns the hug and lets go, eying her, "You too, it's good thing we're going to eat, you're a stick!"

Shaking her head Spencer begins to walk towards Ally's rental car, away from the school, "Shut up! You sound like my mother."

"Maybe, but I am so much hotter!" Ally yells after her as she catches up with her, looping her arm through Spencer's. They make their way off campus to the guest parking lot laughing at whatever Spencer just said, not noticing a particular brunette watching the whole interaction as she sits on the balcony above with her guitar and notebook; a small frown tugging at her lips.

xoxoxoxo

Still staring at the path Spencer just followed from her spot on the brick ledge of the balcony, Ashley takes out her phone and texts Chelsea.

After a few minutes of getting no response, meaning she's busy with Clay, Ashley lets out a frustrated groan and lets her mind wonder about where Spencer was going.

"What do you think Al? Do you really think she'd go out on date?" She looks over to the alligator, which is a few feet away from her, sitting on the same ledge. "No…" she shakes her head as if to convince herself, "she wouldn't; especially not with that chick. I am so much hotter." She continues to stare, strumming her guitar, playing nothing in particular. "But she did look to be the same age and they get along really well. And she did go home… Did she ever mention anything to you?" Once again she glances at Al, "No you're right."

Suddenly, her eyes bulge out and mouth drops open, "Oh my gosh! You don't think that was Jackie do you?!"

No response from Al.

She's up and pacing now. "Oh no, no, no. What if they get back together? Move back to Texas, move in together, and have babies. Next thing I know I'm being invited to the wedding because for whatever reason Spencer's mom and my mom will be BFF's by then and will invite the whole family. And there I am being forced to watch Spencer walk down the aisle with some chick with a way better hair cut than mine."

It's then that she hears someone let out a giggle. "Umm, Ash? Who ya talking to?"

Stopping mid stride of her pacing, Ashley lets her shoulders relax as she realizes whose voice it is. She turns around slowly and tries to put a smile on, but fails, "Hey Kyla…"

Noticing that she's upset, Kyla decides to hold in the hilarious comments she had about Ashley's habit of talking to a stuffed alligator. Instead, she walks over the ledge and sits down, patting the spot next to her. "Talk to me."

Beyond frustrated, and freaking out now, Ashley nods and joins her sister because she needed to talk to someone. She doesn't say anything, just rests her head on Kyla's shoulder, who wraps an arm around her.

"Not up for chatting?"

She shakes her head, "I just don't know where to begin."

"Well…" Kyla gives Ashley's shoulder a little squeeze, "why don't you start with you and Miss Carlin… and what she did to cause you to rant to your pal Al over there."

"You don't want to know. She's just… frustrating."

Kyla smirks, "Is she not giving you what you want? Won't give it up yet?"

Ashley shakes her head, "I don't know what I want anymore since she's off on some date with… hey, wait a minute!"

She just sits there looking innocently at Ashley, "What?"

"Do you know?!"

"Know what?"

She sits up now, "Oh my god! You do! How do you know? You're oblivious to freakin' everything! How is it possible that you know about this?"

Kyla just rolls her eyes, "Oh please Ashley. I may be very wrapped up in my own life and sometimes all about Aiden, but I know when something's up. I've never seen anyone get under your skin so much as Miss Carlin has."

"She has not."

"Right…" she says sarcastically, with a much perfected eye roll to go along with it. "I didn't notice at first. Not until you and I got into our fight because of you being huge bitch. And then all of it slowly came together for me. You were never happy unless Miss Carlin was happy and if she ignored you it was terrible for the school. So why don't you tell me what's really going on."

"It's a long story."

"You know I love drama, so spill every detail."

Eying her sister up for a second, she lets out a small sigh and nods. "Ok, I'll start from the beginning."

xoxoxoxo

"This place is very cute! And I love this town." She looks around the restaurant, taking in the sail and lighthouse theme.

Ally nods as she looks around the restaurant, "Yeah, it's very comfortable in here. I just hope for their sake the food is good."

Spencer nods with a smirk on her face, "Me too, I read some of your articles and you're not very nice when you don't approve."

"Hey! I'm supposed to be honest. Writing a good review for a place that is horrible could kill my career."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Just then the waitress comes up to the table with their drinks in hand and a smile on her face. "Ok, so one apple martini and one Corona with lime." She sets them down on the table, "Can I start you ladies off with an appetizer or do you need a few minutes?"

Ally nods, "We'll have the sample platter, thanks."

The young waitress nods, "Of course Miss Phyllips."

Once the waitress walks away, Spencer turns her attention to Ally and smirks, "So Miss Phyllips, what is new with you?"

She shrugs, "Not much. Just went home last week to relax for a bit."

"Where is it you live exactly?"

"I have a studio in San Jose, but I'm barely ever there 'cause of my job… maybe two months out of the year. I'm thinking about sub-leasing it out this year, since I just found out I'll be overseas a lot for the next four months or so."

"So why even have one? Why not just go home."

"Are you kidding me? My parents harp on me about settling down and having kids way too much and my brother is a drag. Besides, they can't keep up with me and my mom doesn't appreciate the random dates I have."

Spencer giggles at this, "Random dates? Nothing serious?"

She shakes her head, "Nah. I don't have the attention span to keep up with a girlfriend, I get bored very easily. So randoms will have to do for now until I grow up or until I meet that person that's perfect for me and just gets me."

They sit there chatting, just catching up as they munch on some appetizers, waiting for their meal to come.

xoxoxoxo

"Wow…"

Ashley groans, "Yeah I know. And now I think she's off with her ex of 47 years."

Kyla chuckles lightly, "Isn't Spencer only like 22?"

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

"And you say I exaggerate."

Not saying anything, Ashley picks up Al, hugging him.

"Well maybe it wasn't her." Ashley gives her a look, "Ok maybe it was. But why don't you do something about it then. I mean I know it's not the most ideal situation for the two of you, but it's obvious it's more than just a little fling between you two. And as wrong as it is that Miss C is a teacher, you can't help who you love. And you're legal so that's a good thing… otherwise I'd be kicking her ass."

"Kyla you can not fight to save your life, trust me, I would know."

"I so would have won had they not broken us up."

Ashley shakes her head, "No you wouldn't have because as soon as Chelsea had seen what you did to me she'd have killed you."

Kyla laughs, "This is true. She's very scary when she wants to be. I think the principal is too afraid to ever punish her."

"I know, right? She even terrifies me sometimes."

xoxoxoxo

"So that was delicious."

They are walking back to the car now, arm in arm. "It wasn't too bad. They'll get a decent write up."

"Well that's very nice of you."

Ally smirks, "Thanks."

They get into the car, and drive back to school. Spencer sits quietly in the car, feeling content. It's as if she's known Ally forever. They just clicked.

Pulling up the building, Ally puts the car into park. "So what are you thinking on this?"

"I'm actually considering it. I'll let you know."

"Won't your mom be pissed?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah, but she'll get over it. She might actually prefer it. This way she'll get it out of her head that it's about Jackie."

Nodding, Ally smiles, "Ah yes the ex, and my soon to be sister-in-law. If this does happen, she'll be positively thrilled. She'll love me even more now."

Laughing, Spencer shakes her head. "All right, well I had a great time tonight. It was nice to get away from here for a night." She unbuckles her seat belt and leans in for a hug.

They hug and Spencer kisses her on the cheek, "Thanks for tonight, you'll be hearing from me soon!"

They let go of each other and Spencer gets out of the car, "See you at the wedding!"

Spencer nods and waves. After Ally pulls away, Spencer turns around and heads for the lake, not quite wanting to back to her room yet.

xoxoxoxo

"So do you really think you're going to go through with it."

Ashley nods, "Yeah, but don't mention anything about it yet. It might sort of come down to a last minute decision."

"Well if it means anything to you, I'd fall for you if you did this for me. And if it doesn;t work out it will definately get you layed."

Laughing lightly, Ashley lays back in the grass, "I think you're a little biased sis."

"Whatever, if Spencer doesn't like it than she can go to…"

"Ahem."

Both girls turn their heads when they hear this, to find Spencer standing there.

Kyla's eyes bulge out at this, "Miss C. Hi."

Ashley doesn't say anything, just stares at her. Spencer looks back and forth between the two girls, "Hey."

"I didn't mean what…" she pauses, glancing over at her sister, who is still just watching Spencer. "Well, whatever maybe I did. But I should go now."

"Now why would you do that? I was just going for a walk."

"To do a recap of your date?" Both Kyla and Spencer look at Ashley, who has chosen now to finally speak.

Kyla shakes her head, and then pats her sisters hand before standing up. "Well on that note, I'm out of here. I had fun tonight Ash, come find me later. Night Miss C."

Ashley gives a half wave, as Spencer just stands there with her arms crossed, watching Kyla saunter off.

"You don't have to worry; she knows and won't say anything."

Spencer turns back toward Ashley and just looks at her for a few seconds before choosing to sit down next to her; making sure to leave a foot of space between them.

Ashley decides to sit up when Spencer joins her. Keeping her eyes focused on the lake. "So how was your date? It's good to know that you move on this fast. That I didn't mean much to you."

Scooting closer, Spencer reaches out and grabs Ashley's hand squeezing it briefly. "You know that's not true."

Ashley looks down at their hands, "But it was a date?"

"No Ash, it wasn't; just Ally, a friend in town that invited me out."

"I thought it might have been Jackie. Who's Ally?"

"I told you Jackie and I are done. And Ally is a friend."

Ashley nods and looks sad, "I thought maybe you were over me."

Spencer sighs as she rests her head on Ashley's shoulder. "I don't think I can ever be. Even if I wanted to."


	19. Chapter 19

"Do we really have to go to this?"

"Yes Aiden, now come on. You know she'll flip out if we don't."

"Fine, but I swear to god if I have to listen to Carmen sing I'm going to strangle somebody."

Ashley giggles as this, "We'll sit in the back that way we can sneak out if she auditions. Plus," she pulls out her flask and grins sloppily, already buzzed, "I brought moral support."

"Sold." He takes the flask and takes a gulp before they walk into the auditorium. Snagging spots in the last row, they make it a point to wave to Kyla so she knows they're there. They know better than to try and talk to her; she's in her element right now.

"Ok people, we're going to start in a few minutes. Let's get something straight right now, if anyone even attempts to sing an Alicia Keys or Whitney Houston song I will literally go ape shit on your ass."

"Kyla!"

"Oops! Sorry Mrs. Cambell, I forgot you were here." A few people giggle and some actually look worried as they try to come up with a different song to sing.

"Right anyways, first person up is Jason Link… is there a Jason Link here?" A small boy stands and walks to the stage with tuba in hand. Kyla rolls her eyes and sighs as she sits down next to the other Drama Club officers, "Oh, Jesus."

An hour and a half later, Aiden is feeling pretty good; he drank the flask by himself. He has a goofy smile on his face and has been cheering loudly for everyone whether they were dismal or amazing. Ashley on the other hand had sobered up. After listening to numerous people sing out of key, she had a headache. She had to admit though, from those that auditioned, the show would be a lot better than last year. There were some very talented people this year and that made her slightly nervous. But as a familiar blonde popped into her head, she had made her decision.

Lost in thought, Ashley hadn't realized Kyla was addressing the audience again, looking like she was ready to snap. "Alright everyone that's it for today. Tomorrow auditions are still open. But please remember that if you suck, just don't come." She gives her trademark smile and heads over to Ashley and Aiden, "Hey guys!"

Aiden leans in to kiss her, but Kyla pulls away, "Ew Aiden! Get some gum! Your mouth reeks of alcohol!" He slouches in his chair and begins to pout, looking like a child.

"Kyla I've decided I'll do it. Just don't say anything about it to anyone please. In case I chicken out."

Kyla lets out a shriek and jumps up and down clapping her hands, "Oh this is great!"

--

Spencer paces in her office; lost in thought; so lost in thought that she doesn't hear her door creak open or someone say her name. "Ahem."

Stopping, Spencer turns around and smiles, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ashley steps further into the office. "Well I was passing by and saw you pacing, so I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go for a walk since you seem to have something on your mind and a lot of energy."

Spencer looks at Ashley for a second before sighing and shaking her, "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Ashley looks confused and amused at the same time, "How come? Are teachers not allowed to walk with their students?"

"Of course they are, but maybe we shouldn't."

"Spence, you're hot with me one day and cold the next. When are you ever going to decide to just be hot with me?" She smirks at this, "Because I'm already hot, so if both of us were hot… well that would just be ridiculously sexy."

Spencer raises her eyebrows amused and shakes her head, "Have you been drinking?"

She shrugs, "Details like that are not important. So how about that walk? I miss talking with you."

"We talked a few nights ago."

"Telling me good night in passing is not talking Spence."

She attempts to keep her gaze on Ashley's face, but is failing miserably due to a too short skirt and very tight top. So miserably that she rakes her eyes up and down Ashley's body hungrily. "Ashley I have a lot of work to do, so unless you have a question about class, you should go."

Noticing Spencer's wandering eyes, Ashley's smirk only grows wider, "Actually, now that you mention it… I do." She walks completely into the office and takes a seat in a chair.

Spencer sighs and leans on her desk, "Ok, what's up?"

"I just don't get this new book we're reading and I was hoping you could tell me your take on it."

"…We're reading your favorite book."

"Yes I know, but the way you pick it apart in class, I just don't understand."

Spencer rolls her eyes, but smiles playfully, "Nice try Ash." She shakes her head and stands, walking behind her desk, "Times up, I have a phone call to make."

Ashley pouts, but stands anyway. "Can I see you tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Ash."

"Well stop thinking for once!" Getting irritated now, Ashley tries to calm herself and takes a deep breath. "Just… I'll be at the lake tonight…"

Spencer nods and picks up the phone dialing the number she's come to memorize by now, and watches Ashley leave the office.

"Ally, hey!" Spencer flinches when she hears the door slam. "Yeah, I'm good, and you?" She's quiet for a second, her eyes still on the slammed door, not really paying attention to what is being said, "Well I was calling to find out if the offer is still there…"

"Yeah?! Ok great, I think I'm going to take you up on it." She sits down in her chair and frowns, her heart crushing a little bit more, but knows she has to do this. "Oh I know! It will be a lot of fun!"

When she hangs up, she sighs and puts her head in her hands, tears already falling from her eyes as she realizes what she's just done.

--

"Hey you! Why you looking so sad?"

Ashley shrugs as she sits at the Grand Piano, "Not sad. Just frustrated."

"How come?"

"She just keeps pushing me away Chels and it hurts so much. And the frustrating part is I know she doesn't want to. I just wish she would stop thinking about everything so much and just go with the flow."

Chelsea sighs and sits down next to her on the bench. "I don't think it's as simple as you make it sound Ashley. She's a teacher; this could ruin her life and she could possibly go to jail if you two were ever caught."

Ashley lets out a growl and runs her fingers along the keys, creating chaos of noise. "It just sucks! Why'd I have to go fall for a teacher?"

This earns a small chuckle from Chelsea, "Sorry babe, I don't think you get much choice in matters such as that."

Sighing, Ashley starts playing a soft medley, "Enough about my drama, how are you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages. You're never around anymore, always with Clay... and if I wasn't so wrapped up in my own problems right now I think I'd be slightly jealous."

Chelsea smiles, "Well besides having to deal with my crazy best friend's drama, life is great. Clay and I are getting along really well."

"Have you done it yet?"

"Done what?" Chelsea asks innocently.

"You know, the naughty naked dance."

Cracking up now, Chelsea just shakes her head, "The naughty naked dance? Where do you come up with this stuff? Have you been drinking?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today?" She looks at Chelsea expectantly, "Well?!"

"Well what?"

"Have you done the forbidden tango yet or what?"

Once again Chelsea shakes her head, smiling, "Why am I friends with you?" Ashley just looks at her impatiently, playing the Jeopardy song as she waits for the answer, "Ok! Stop I'll tell you!" Ashley smiles and stops playing, "No we haven't had sex. But I think I might want to."

--

"It's terrible you know…"

Ashley stays still as she stares out at the lake, "What is?"

"That even though I know I shouldn't be here, I can't seem to stay away from you." Spencer walks over to Ashley and joins her.

"That's not necessarily a terrible thing… I actually think that's a very good thing."

"Oh but you see… it is a terrible thing."

Once again she rests her head on Ashley's shoulder and Ashley takes a hand in hers, entwining their fingers. "How come?"

"Because…" she sighs as if she's tired of it all, "teachers aren't supposed to have any kind of feelings like this for their students." She squeezes Ashley's hand, not taking her eyes off the lake, "let alone fall in love with them."


	20. Chapter 20

"Will you stop pacing already and just explain what's going on?"

Ashley lets out a groan and turns to look at Chelsea, Kyla, and Al who are currently residing on her bed.

"Yeah really, had I known you were just calling us in here to watch you pace I totally would have made an excuse not to come."

This comment earns Kyla a glare from Ashley, who immediately starts to pace again. "Spencer and I had a chat out by the lake the tonight…"

Kyla smirks at this, and looks at Ashley expectantly, waiting for her to continue on. Chelsea on the other hand looks slightly alarmed, "Umm Ash, maybe we should have this conversation later… when it's just us." She eyes Kyla as if to make her point more clear.

Once again Ashley stops pacing and rolls her eyes, "Relax Chelsea, she knows."

Nodding, Chelsea sighs, "Ok, so you had a chat…" she prompts. Ashley dramatically falls to the ground and sighs. "Glad to see your sister's dramatic side is rubbing off on you."

"Hey! I am so not dramatic!"

This just causes Chelsea to roll her eyes, "Kyla you're the president of the drama club." Ignoring Kyla's mumbles, she looks at Ashley, "Continue on."

"And, she said she's in love with me…"

Upon hearing this, Kyla let's out a shriek and claps her hands together, "That's so cute! You have to be so excited!"

Chelsea eyes her best friend lying on the floor, who is looking less than thrilled and slightly confused at the moment. "Yes you should be excited… so why was our presence requested and why are you pathetically lying on your floor?"

Ashley stares up at the ceiling for a minute, not saying anything.

"Yeah, hold the phone… why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her having crazy, hot, passionate, sex?"

At this Ashley curls into a ball, letting out a groan, "I may have screwed things up a little bit…"

Chelsea sighs, "What did you do?"

"I might have become socially awkward, spitting out random things to her until I escaped back here."

Kyla shakes her head, clearly disappointed with her sister, "Oh Ashley…"

"What?" She sits up down, looking helpless, "I panicked, ok? What else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know," Cheslea pipes up, "Maybe tell her how you feel back. It's a crazy idea really, but it just might have worked."

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic with me." Chelsea just shakes her head, and lays back on the bed letting out an exasperated sigh. "Well it's done and over with now, so now what do I do to fix it?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

Kyla looks at her sister like she's slow, "Are you in love with her?"

Both girls await a response, eying her expectantly, "I think so."

"Then you should go tell her."

"It's not that easy."

Frustrated now, and quite frankly beyond tired, Chelsea stands, "It is that easy. You can sit here and regret not saying it back to her all night or you can do something about it." She heads for the door and stops, giving Ashley an apologetic smile, "Now I'm sorry to cut this short, but it's going on two in the morning and I have a test in little less than six hours, so good night."

Ashley half waves and continues to throw herself a pity party on the floor. Kyla however, has other plans. Hopping off the bed, she holds out her hand to Ashley, to help pull her up off the floor. "As fun as this is, we're going to stop throwing a pity party and figure out how to fix this… that is if you want to."

She takes her sister's hand and allows herself to be pulled up. "How?"

--

For the next week, Ashley attempts to talk to Spencer but fails miserably; as the young teacher has never been colder toward her. Anytime she would try to get Spencer's attention, Spencer would look right through her, as if she wasn't even there. Something was going on with her, and everyone knew it because their favorite laid back English teacher was in full out bitch mode.

One Tuesday afternoon, an exasperated Kyla bursts into Ashley's room. "You have to fix this!"

Ashley looks up from her computer, confused. "Huh?"

"She is driving everyone mad Ash! It's the end of the semester, and I have had more homework and pop quizzes in that class this past week than I have all year!"

"And this has to do with me how?"

"Well isn't it obvious?! She's beyond pissed at you, and has been taking it out on everyone."

"I've tried fixing it… she won't even look at me, let alone talk to me."

"Well try harder! I now have a paper due at the end of this week that I don't have time for because I have the show to get ready for this weekend! And do you know why that is?" Ashley just looks at her, slightly afraid as her sister glares at her from the doorway. "Because someone is socially retarded and gives up too easily! This is my senior year! I shouldn't be stressed about school! Now do us both a favor, and fix it!" With that she leaves, slamming the door shut behind her.

The slamming of the door causes Ashley to flinch as she just stares at it, slightly shocked with her sister's outburst, who has been nothing but understanding and patient with her this past week.

Deciding for her sister's sake as well as everyone else's, she should try to talk to her one more time.

She spent the next half hour searching for Spencer throughout the large school; first all the usual spots. Giving up, she sets off down to the music lab, frustrated that the young teacher is MIA. When she gets to the lab door she freezes as she hears a soft melody coming from the piano. She lets out a small gasp when she finally sees that it is the person she has spent the past half hour looking for. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and walks in, quickly getting lost in watching Spencer play.

When the song is finished, Ashley clears her throat, "I didn't know you played… is there anything you can't do?"

Instead of responding, Spencer flips the page of the music book in front of her and starts to play.

Transfixed, Ashley stands there watching her for a bit before walking over to the piano and sitting down on the bench. Spencer continues on like Ashley isn't there. Tired of this silent treatment, Ashley grabs a hold of Spencer's hand to stop her and looks at her, "Spence, please…"

The blonde finally looks at her, sending a shiver down Ashley's spine, as the usual passion behind those eyes has disappeared to nothingness. "Listen, about that night at the lake… I just wanted to tell you that…"

"My mother put me in pageants when I was little. I wasn't big on them, but I always loved to please my mom so I went along with them. We had to have a talent, so at first she signed me up for singing lessons. However, it was quickly learned that I couldn't carry a tune to save my life. So instead, we did piano lessons. It was just something that came naturally to me so it always kind of stuck with me, but unfortunately as soon as I told my mom I didn't want to do pageants anymore the piano lessons stopped as well. Seeing how upset it made me, my dad bought me a piano one year and I've been playing ever since."

"How come you never told me this before?" Ashley asks quietly, never looking away from Spencer.

She just shrugs sadly, "You never asked."

Ashley nods, and looks down at her hands. "Oh." She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what she's about to say, "Spence, I wanted to tell you that… well, the reason I came to find you is that… I lov…"

She is immediately stopped, when a finger is quickly pressed to her lips, silencing her. "I've realized something last night." The blonde removes her finger, and reaches up to brush a few strands of hair out of Ashley's eyes. Ashley does nothing but watch her. "That no matter what I try to do, it's just never enough… I'm never enough."

"What? Spencer I…"

She shakes her head. "Not just with you Ash. With everything. My mother, my career choices, with Jackie… everything always ends in disappointment. And I've realized I've always just let it. We've been going back and forth this entire semester, taking one step forward, two giant leaps back. It's tiring trying to follow really. You and I have had so many odds stacked up against us that I should have known it wouldn't work out. Maybe if it was a different situation this could have happened." She lets out a sigh and looks down at her hands, "I can't keep putting myself out there only to be disappointed. I've done it one too many times and now it's time for me to focus on myself. I should have realized this earlier on… realized that when it came down to it I was always the one trying to find more out about you, not the other way around. I get it, you know?" She looks up at Ashley, who is desperately trying to fight back tears. "It's ok that you can't love me, you're only 18, and I get that. You have all of these things to experience still and I think this time I expected too much from you." She feels a tear slip down her cheek, "Break is in a week and a half anyways…I just… I don't know what I was thinking could happen." She stands now, wiping the single tear from her cheek. "I should get going."

When the door shuts behind Spencer's retreating self, a sob finally escapes Ashley's mouth. The tears are falling freely as she just stares at the door and whispers to no one, "You didn't expect too much, Spence, I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

"Places people!" Kyla yells as she storms around backstage attempting to remain calm and not strangle someone. "Josh, what the hell are you wearing?!"

"It's part of the act." A young blonde haired boy replies.

Kyla glares at him, "I don't care what your act is, you are not going out on stage in that!"

The boy starts to protest, but Kyla cuts him off with a wave of her hand, "You are on in twenty minutes, fix it!"

With his shoulders hunched over, Josh walks off mumbling to himself. The rest of the performers, eye their own outfits and try to hide from the evil clone formally known as Kyla.

"Ten minutes people! Lacey you're up first! Cameron if I hear one more sound come out of that dang instrument, I will strangle you with my microphone cord! Jack, where is my microphone?"

Jack steps forward, handing over a bedazzled microphone to Kyla, "Breathe hun, everything is going to be great."

Kyla nods and smiles at her vice president, taking his advice, "You're right… I'm just stressed. What if she doesn't show? Everything will be ruined."

"Relax. You know she won't let you down. Lets face it hun, everyone at this school is terrified of your anger management issues… she'll come if only out of fear of dying."

--

Spencer stands in her office, pulling books down from their shelves, boxing them up. With essays to grade and an office to pack up by Monday, it was going to be a long night. Feeling her back start to cramp up from constantly bending over, she decides to take a break and plops into her desk chair, immediately turning on her computer. After it starts up, she checks her e-mail. She can't help but smile as she reads the e-mail from Glen, and how he's having trouble narrowing it down to one date for Jackie's wedding. The next e-mail strikes her as odd as she doesn't recognize the address, but the subject reads: _Ashley._ Clicking on it, a small window pops up and Spencer begins to read:

_Miss C,_

_As you know the winter talent show is tonight, and although you should be going already to see yours truly I thought you should know the closing act is something you shouldn't miss! Curtain rises at 8p.m.! -Kyla_

Frowning, Spencer checks the time seeing that it is a quarter to. After debating whether or not she should go, she stands and leaves the office with a sigh, locking it behind her. When she reaches the auditorium, she can hear clapping coming from inside. Quietly she slips in and finds a seat near the front, finding herself a couple rows behind Chelsea, Aiden, Clay, and Ashley. Kyla stands center stage, going through a skit she had planned as she announces the first act.

The full auditorium erupts in applause as she leaves the stage and the first act begins. Spencer watches the first hour or so quite amused. There were some very talented students at this school. Four bands, three dance routines, and two solos later, Spencer saw the brunette she loves whisper something to Chelsea before disappearing into one of the side exits. Glancing down at her program, Spencer sees that there are only two more acts.

--

As the two acts finish, Kyla looks around nervously. They had to go out with a bang, and if she didn't show then that wasn't going to happen. Looking to her left she notices her; she raises her eyebrows up to the girl questioning. Getting a nod in return, Kyla lets out a shriek and runs out onto stage nearly knocking over the last act.

"Everyone listen up! There's a slight change in the program, we have one more final performance!" The crowd that was cheering loudly, all stop their movements and take their seats again, watching Kyla curiously. "It is my great pleasure to introduce our last performer as she has never let anyone hear anything she's played before. And I swear to god if any of you talk during this performance I will beat each and every one of you individually…" Hearing people's throats clear, Kyla glances over to the teachers sitting front row and grins sheepishly, "Haha… just kidding Mrs. Keaton!" She clears her throat and pulls on her collar nervously, "Anyways, without further ado, I give you my fantabulously, gorgeous sister, Ashley!"

Immediately, the crowd breaks into murmurs. No one has ever been allowed to hear this young musician. Chelsea exchanges an excited glance with Aiden and Clay who look just as surprised. Madison can't help but smile as she sees the young brunette take the stage, waiting for the piano to be rolled out. When everyone else notices, the noise dies down, and all eyes are on Ashley, who is taking a seat on the stool in front of the Grande Piano, with a spotlight on her.

For Spencer's part, she didn't have to turn her attention to the stage, as she had never taken it off. As soon as she heard Ashley's name, her eyes were fixated, intrigued. She eyed the brunette as she adjusted the microphone and nervously cracked her fingers while the audience whispered to one another. She looked absolutely stunning with the spotlight on her.

Clearing her throat, Ashley pulls the mike closer, "Right, so this is called _Dancing_, I wrote this for someone who stole my heart... yeah umm, hopefully ya'll like it... despite my sister's threats."

The lights in the auditorium dim once again, and Ashley scans the audience in search of a pair of blue eyes she's grown to love. Finding her friends instantly, they give her encouraging thumbs up. She smiles, and begins to play as she searches for Spencer.

"_Time is going to take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

_So I put my arms around you, around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon  
My eyes are on you, they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking_

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

Bringing her eyes up from the piano, she finally finds who she's been looking for and only a few rows behind her friends. Fixing her gaze on Spencer, she continues, never looking away. Noticing this, Chelsea turns around to see Spencer looking up at Ashley with just as much intensity, completely transfixed.

_So I put my arms around you, around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you, they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

_So I just put my arms around you, around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you, they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
my arms around you, they're around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you, they're on you,  
they're on you…_

_My eyes…"_

Finished, she never breaks eye contact, breathing heavily as she just stares out at the blue eyes she never wants to stop looking at her.

The silent auditorium immediately erupts into applause. Chelsea, Clay, and Aiden are already standing and shouting. Kyla is on the stage hugging her, with tears in her eyes, "That was amazing Ash!"

The rest of the audience is standing now, clapping and yelling loudly and not because Kyla had warned them, but because the girl was amazingly talented. Madison was among these people standing and whistling loudly, never prouder.

Soon, Ashley was joined by the other acts, and they were all taking a bow.

As the stage cleared, the crowd began to leave, friends hurriedly going to congratulate those who performed. Spencer however, quickly wiped away her tears and headed back to her room, ignoring Chelsea who was trying to make eye contact with her.

When Ashley made her way off stage she joined her friends looking nervous. "So did I make your ears bleed?"

"OH MY GOD!" She is immediately pulled into a hug by a crying Chelsea, "You were amazing. That was so beautiful Ashley! You should have told me!" The rest all congratulate her and soon they fall into easy conversation about all of the acts, however Ashley's mind is elsewhere as she searches the auditorium for Spencer.

Noticing this, Chelsea sighs, "She left a few minutes ago."

"So she saw it?"

Kyla comes up behind Ashley, hugging her once again. "Yup, and she was looking a little teary eyed as well."

"I think I am going to…"

"Oh just go already!" Kyla and Chelsea interrupt her, smiling obnoxiously. Smiling back, Ashley takes off in search of Spencer. Although, it was proving to be difficult as everyone suddenly wanted to stop and talk her ear off about her performance. As flattered as she was, she had other things to do right now; like finding a certain blonde.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, Ashley had escaped all of the people and was now standing in front of Spencer's door, knocking as she made sure no one was around.

Slowly the door swung open and there stood Spencer, clad in sweats and a tank. Her hair was up in a messy pony. Her eyes however, were puffy, giving away that she was crying. She looks nervously to the ground, then back up at Spencer, "Can umm, I come in?"

Not saying anything, Spencer just nods and steps out of the way. The girls never stop eye contact as Ashley shuts the door behind her and leans against it, not sure what to do.

For Spencer's part, she is just as unsure; standing there playing with her fingers nervously. "That song was amazing… it really was beautiful and sweet...I… I thought you were never going to sing for me… I think you're getting a little soft."

Not being able to take it any longer, Ashley pushes herself off the door, her body still on a high from her performance, "Oh Jesus Spence, for once just shut up." Immediately the young blonde is pushed up against a wall, being kissed hard and passionately. Spencer lets out a moan as Ashley's tongue meets her own and hands run down along her torso, stopping at her waist, pulling them impossibly closer together.

Lost in the moment, the blonde allows her hands to be pinned above her head as Ashley begins lifting her shirt and sucking on her neck; only detaching herself when her shirt needs to be taken off over her head. A gasp escapes her mouth as Ashley's hands begin to wander once again; never detaching her lips from Spencer's neck.

As the shirt goes sailing through the air and lands on top of a box, everything hits Spencer. "Ash… wait…" Spencer says, as a moan escapes her throat yet again.  
"Ash…" she lightly tries to push on the younger girl's shoulders, but it's a half hearted attempt as her mind is focused on the sensation of her neck.

"What is it Spence?" she asks as she leaves a trail of kisses down her collarbone. All of her weight pressed up against the blonde; loving the way her body feels up against Spencer's.

"We can't do this Ash… I'm…oh god!" A moan is released as Ashley's hands have found Spencer's breasts.

"You were saying something?"

Gaining a little composure, Spencer nods. "We have to stop… now…Ash, I'm leaving."

Pausing, Ashley finally drops her hands and leans back looking confused, "Yeah I know, we have break for like a month…"

Shaking her head, Spencer takes a deep breath; her chest rising and falling as she tries to regain control of her breathing. "No I mean… I'm leaving here… for good."

"You… what?"

"I'm moving to California. I'm taking some classes out there and a friend has a studio she's sub-leasing to me."

Taking another step back, Ashley says nothing as she tries to take this information in. Looking around the room, she finally notices all of the boxes scattered throughout the room. "I umm… how long have you known?"

"About a month now."

Pain washes over Ashley's features as it all sinks in, "Screw you Spencer."

She turns to leave, but Spencer grips her wrist, "No. You aren't walking out this time. We need to talk about this."

She whirls around, yanking her arm out of her grasp, "Talk about this?! You've known for freakin' ever and you didn't seem to want to talk about this before! I just played my heart out for you and you pull this shit?! You told me you loved me Spence, you don't just do that when you're leaving! You promised Spence! Now you're just another number to add to the people who have hurt me! Why the hell should I stay and listen now?!"

Spencer's shoulders immediately slump, and the young blonde just looks plain tired. "Because I want you to..." A tear rolls down her cheek, "I'm sick of fighting with you; I can't keep doing this Ash… I'm tired of it. God, do you think I intentionally wanted to hurt you? This is killing me. Can you please just do this for me?"

Ashley lets out a small sigh, nodding before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Grabbing her shirt, she quickly puts it on and takes a seat on the other end of the couch. Both just sit there in silence for a moment, minds reeling.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, Ashley glances over at Spencer, "Ok, explain."

Spencer turns to face Ashley, "I decided I was going to go back home after this semester when things got to be too much. You wouldn't even look at me, students were finding out about us, and I had Madison threatening to expose me. I can't be here anymore. Not while you're here; not when I want you like this. So, I made the decision to leave. And then that night at dinner with Ally she mentioned she's going to be sub-leasing her studio this year, and I figured why the hell not, it's better than going back to Texas. So I'm living in San Jose…I'm going back to school out there and doing something that I've wanted to do for a long time."

"Spencer I can get Madison to back off. You don't have to leave."

Spencer shakes her head sadly, "Yes I do Ash. I'm a teacher who fell for one of her students. I shouldn't be teaching. I let myself get too involved with all of it, and potentially went against something I believe in. Even if I were to stay, we couldn't continue this. And if I'm going to be honest, if I stay it will be too hard to see you everyday and not be able to be with you. I need to do this Ash; I need to get out of here. Mrs. Keaton already knows and has most likely hired someone else, and I'm announcing it to my classes tomorrow; this is happening."

"Ok… but…" she shifts so she's looking at Spencer, "what about us then?"

The young blonde only shakes her head, "I don't know. You'll be here and I'll be across the country… if we had this much trouble while we are here together everyday, imagine how that'd be."

"Why the hell did you have to go and choose California of all places then?!"

"Ash…"

Ashley nods, "I know Spence, I know. It's just…" she feels a tear slip down her cheek, and doesn't bother wiping it, "I just really want to be with you. This really sucks Spence."

Spencer nods, but says nothing, not sure what to say anymore; feeling drained and helpless.

"Is this it then?"

Closing her eyes at the question, Spencer feels the tears fall, "I think it has to be… maybe if this was a different situation it could have worked."

And as reality finally hits Ashley, the tears are coming down strong. "I should go." She looks at Spencer once more, and sighs as she stands to leave. Half way to the door she pauses and turns back around suddenly, "Spence although I barely ever go there, I do live in California." She walks back over to Spencer, who hasn't moved from the couch, and kneels in front her, intertwining their hands desperately. "We could make this work. I can come visit you all the time. We'll have a month and a half just to be together Spence with no worries. And then school is only for a few more months… we can do this Spence. Please… let us at least try that."

With tears falling even harder, Spencer watches the girl sadly, as she tries to desperately fight this, "Ash…"

With a shake of her head, Spencer is cut off, "No. Don't say that. Say that you'll at least try this. I want you Spence… so bad. I can't give up on us this easily… not this time. So please. Say that you'll at least try this with me. I know it will be hard, but great things are never easy."

Spencer says nothing, lost in thought. "Please Spence… please just try."

Looking into Ashley's pleading eyes, Spencer smiles sadly. "Ok Ash… we can try this," she agrees weakly, knowing that they're both desperately trying to cling to something that could hurt them both in the end.

Standing now, Ashley tugs Spencer's hands and leads her to the bedroom. Both lying down, they curl up into each other, minds racing with a million thoughts. Leaning over, Ashley captures Spencer's lips with her own, "I'm scared Spence."

Spencer agrees with a nod, "Me too."

Once again they fall into silence, thinking about the situation they're in.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah Ash…"

"I love you."

A small tear slowly trickles down Spencer's cheek as she hears this.

"I love you too Ash."

_The End._

_xoxoxoxo_

_SONG- Dancing, by Elisa_

**_A/N: So hopefully you didn't terribly hate that. Just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read this and those who reviewed! You guys were great for sticking with me! I'm thinking about doing a continuation with this story... let me know what you think. Thanks again! _**


End file.
